YO no ME Casare Contigo
by Katsuu
Summary: Konoha es la escuela de elite, solo gente de la alta sociedad entra y algunas familias mantienen la tradición del compromiso desde el nacimiento, compromisos como el de la familia Haruno y la familia Uchiha, aunque ellos se odien a muerte.... SASUSAKU
1. Cap I: Nuevo Instituto, Nueva Pesadilla

Antes que todo, gracias por caer en este fanfic.

Ahora, estoy empezando a editar cada uno de los capítulos anteriores para apegarme a las normas, luego editaré el resto de mis fics, pero éste es uno de los más importantes así que empiezo por él.

Aquí hay OOC y COC y OCC y todas las combinaciones de "O" y "C" de las cuales no conozco significado D:

Espero que disfruten de éste y los demás capítulos que editaré.

Naruto **no** me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto, un gran Mangaka.

Cap. I: Nuevo Instituto, Nueva Pesadilla.

Un nuevo año comienza en el instituto "Konoha", instituto de clase alta.

En la mansión Haruno, entre las sábanas de una desordenada cama, se revolvía una chica de piel nívea y cabello rosa. Moviéndose perezosamente, se levantó de su cama y miró a su ventana. Susurró unas cuantas maldiciones y entró en su baño, vistió con rapidez la falda y la camisa de su uniforme. Bajó hacía la mesa, tomó una tostada y salió corriendo a conducir uno de sus tres autos. Debía de ser tarde.

_Que incomodo es esto. Maldita Cerda._

Subió en su Audi negro y salió a toda velocidad.

No había llegado a la Mansión Yamanaka cuando divisó en la acera una cabellera rubia y unos grandes ojos azules. Aquella estúpida sonrisa la sacaría de quicio. Suspiró.

—Oye, ¿No crees que es muy temprano para que estés tan hiperactiva Ino?— dijo la chica de ojos jade, bajando sus lentes para obtener una mejor vista de la chica de cabello rubio

—Eso lo decido yo— Susurró hastiada.

— ¿Dónde quedó la pequeña y amable niña que siempre me acompaña en clases y salidas?— Preguntó Ino de manera dramática, mientras se acostaba en el vidrio del auto. La chica de cabellos rosados bufó —Espero que en este instituto los profesores sean fáciles.

—No hemos entrado y ya te estás quejando— Susurró la chica de ojos jade, mientras se trazaba mentalmente la vía hacia el instituto.

—Es que pareciera que me quisieran amargar la vida, siempre.

—Tal vez no lo harían si desistirías de dormir en clase.

—Calla Haruno— Le ordenó la chica rubia, mientras reía —Total, soy Haruno, soy atlética, linda, lista y "amable"— dijo la chica, haciendo una especie de burla a la chica de hebras rosadas

—Madura Ino— dijo la conductora, con media sonrisa en su rostro

—A los chicos les gusta así— dijo la rubia, mientras guiñaba su ojo

—Es lo mismo…— Susurró la chica de ojos verdes, sin darle importancia

—Claro, no eres tú la que no tiene nada seguro. Ni soy yo la que tiene un prometido— espetó la chica de ojos azules

—Ni me lo nombres, aunque, hablando de eso, hoy conoceré a mi "futuro esposo"— Comentó, con mueca de asco

—Deja las expresiones para después, se te arrugará la frente.

— ¿Qué haré yo contigo?— Se preguntó la dueña del carro en un suspiro.

En otro lugar, la luz se filtraba por una ventana baja. Unos ojos azabaches se abrieron debajo de las blancas sábanas de su cama. Se levantó de la cama en la que yacía y con rapidez se dirigió a su baño. Terminó de alistarse y, despidiéndose de su madre después de tomar el mísero desayuno de un día en el que llegas tarde al colegio, se subió en su auto.

Se dirigía con parsimonia a la Mansión Uzumaki, pero antes de que saliera de sus cavilaciones, un chico con cabellera rubia había saltado al asiento que se hallaba a su lado.

—Sabes, hace un cuanto tiempo, mientras se creaban las edificaciones, se inventó la puerta. Luego esta fue hecha para los automóviles y la utilidad consistía en que la persona se hacía paso abriéndola, no saltándola— le dijo con calma y cansancio al rubio a su lado, el cual solo lo miró con una "exasperante" sonrisa

—Tranquilo, desde mañana podrás pararte a punto de llegar tarde y no tener que pasar por mi casa.

—Eso espero— musitó

—Me pregunto si habrá que resguardarnos del club de maniáticas de tu hermano.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver ellas con nosotros?

—Supongo que, como de costumbre, se filtra la información en su centro de locura y te perseguirán por la sucursal que te abrió tu hermano

—Es el precio que hay que sufrir por ser tan perfecto—espetó con arrogancia

—Si quieres de un golpe te deformo la cara, así no hay más inconvenientes— le propuso su amigo con una sonrisa

—En tus sueños Uzumaki.

— ¿Cuál es el cronograma de este año?

—Llegar y "deslumbrar" al profesor de deporte. Somos los capitanes del equipo de fútbol o del grupo deportivo competente. Soy delegado del salón y toda la cosa. Me gradúo con honores y me voy de este maldito país. Lo de siempre.

— Y, ser acosado por las maniáticas de tu hermano, que muy pronto serán tuyas. Y también las de su banda, se me olvidaba

—Agh… esa bandita.

— ¿Qué tan mal van?

—No van _tan_ mal, simplemente me molestan

—Hm, suficiente con eso

— ¿Más preguntas, periodista?

— ¿Te vas a casar antes o después de dejar el país?— preguntó el chico de ojos azules

— No lo sé, idiota. Sólo sé que me voy a casar y que eso es, nada más y nada menos, que un dolor de cabeza— Susurró el chico de cabello negro mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante

—Dile a tu hermano que te rete, te haces el que pierdes, se lleva a tu mujer y todo listo.

—No, Itachi según lo que sé está comprometido. Sólo hay que esperar a que la cobarde venga, que no creo que llegue a pasar— dijo con una sonrisa ladina —Además, nunca dejaría que por algo así tenga que perder, así sea fingido— dijo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Naruto asintió con nerviosismo mientras era fulminado por unos ojos color carbón.

Los dos autos negros entraron al mismo tiempo. Sin dificultad, pero de manera diferente, acomodaron sus autos en los espacios disponibles. Habían llegado tarde, pero por lo menos aún no tocaban la campana, según lo que indicaba el reloj. Las chicas bajaron con tranquilidad del auto, hablando amenamente. Los chicos bajaron del auto del moreno y el rubio miraba con atención las faldas de las chicas, mientras Sasuke sonreía de manera ladina.

—Al parecer en este instituto nos tienen buena mercancía a los compradores— Dijo el Sasuke, con voz ronca. La chica de cabello rubio volteó al instante.

—Hola…— Saludó, mientras escaneaba a aquel que la había piropeado. O tal vez a Sakura, pero eso no tenía importancia. Piel nívea, y a la vez firme. Ojos negros y afilados. Sonrisa torcida y con aire arrogante. Cabello negro con reflejos azulados, totalmente despeinado. Un suspiro se escapó de sus rosados labios.

—Ino, los horarios están en la oficina de la directora. Debemos pasar por ellos ¿recuerdas que empezamos clases?— le dijo la chica de orbes jades, mientras jalaba a su babosa amiga de la muñeca. Algo le incomodaba de ese chico y ese _algo_ le parecía conocido.

_Es sólo un maldito engreído.__** Un maldito engreído que está para morir con él.**__ Guárdate tus –por onceava vez- inútiles comentarios. __**Claro, patrona.**__ Idiota._

Sasuke observaba con curiosidad a las chicas. Esa voz, ese color de cabello, sentía _curiosidad_ porque, tal vez, era _ella_ quien él pensaba. Sacudió su cabeza.

—La de pelo rosado y trasero grande ni siquiera se sonrojó.

—Pero sí que le gustó, si no lo hizo ahorita, ya lo hará. Se ve sumisa— Susurró con media sonrisa

—Tú y tu maldito autoestima— espetó el rubio, con el entrecejo fruncido

—Costumbre— musitó Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros

—Claro, _dándotelas _de genial con el saco abierto y piropeando chicas. Has caído bajo Uchiha.

—Mi imagen es lo de menos, mantener notas es lo importante. Cosa que tu no haces— Dijo observando al irritado rubio sobre el hombro

—Caminemos en silencio para llevar la fiesta en paz— Susurró el rubio, conteniendo las ganas de propinarle un golpe a su amigo en su blanca piel hasta dejarla roja. El chico de ojos negros sonrió de medio lado y continuó caminando hacia el instituto, recordando tantas veces de haber visto ese cabello _rosa_.

—Ahora, entrando en un tema útil— Dijo el rubio, con mueca pensativa —Me gustaron los pechos de la de pelo rosado— comentó, con una sonrisa. Un dolor se extendió desde su cabeza hasta el resto de su cuerpo, mientras lamentaba el hecho de que el maletín de su amigo fuera tan duro

—Será mía—Susurró el Uchiha, con media sonrisa.

—No creo, yo la veo distinta, creo que se resistiría. Si"no se resistiera", ya hubiera quedado con las babas colgando como la rubia ¿no?

—Tarde o temprano lo hará.

— ¿Qué te toca frentona?— preguntó desinteresadamente la rubia a su amiga de hebras rosadas, mientras miraba su horario

—Inglés

—Si estamos en la misma clase ¿Por qué a mí me toca arte y a ti "Inglés"?— Preguntó aparentemente decepcionada

—Porque, mi querida Ino, estas son materias que escogemos. Aunque escogí arte, pero en otro horario. Nos vemos después, se me hace tarde— Contestó, sonriéndole.

—Cuidado y dañas esos lindos botines.

—Son sólo cuatro centímetros para una persona que nunca usa ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer? Además es taco fino, nada de equilibrio— le dijo a su amiga mientras reía, acostumbrarse a eso sería difícil.

— ¿Por qué a ti te toca Inglés y a mí me toca Geografía?

—Los idiomas no fueron hechos para los idiotas— Contestó Sasuke, mientras se fijaba en las aulas a su lado

—No tienes que ser tan considerado— musitó el rubio, entrecerrando sus ojos

—Hmp

—Tampoco es necesario que me ataques con tus detestables monosílabos

—Hazle un favor a mi vista periférica y desaparece

—Claro, señor. Ya me voy, Ya me fui. A sus servicios con sólo una llamada

—Idiota.

_Por la maldita cerda llego tarde a mi primera clase._

_Si me ponen mala nota por esto, mataré a ese idiota y le serviré los ojos a su padre e sopa._

—Disculpe el retraso, buenos días— Dijeron energéticamente al llegar. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, intentaban recuperar el aire, después de la carera que habían dado, el oxígeno se escapaba a todas partes.

—Es el primer día, es aceptable. Espero que esas cosas no vuelvan a pasar, Uchiha y Haruno.

—Al parecer somos los únicos que faltaban— Susurró el chico, con una sonrisa torcida

—Está en lo cierto, Uchiha. Ahora siéntense en esos dos asientos libres y atiendan en la clase

—Sí señor— susurró la chica de ojos jade, mientras se dirigía a su puesto. Los chicos de la clase la seguían con la mirada. Las chicas que no la miraban con envidia, observaban con detenimiento a Sasuke.

Sakura se acomodó en el cómodo asiento de madera. El frío "metal" del asiento rozó con sus piernas, causándole escalofríos. Los asientos parecían totalmente nuevos. Suspiró y dejó sus cosas a un lado, mirando con desinterés a su profesor y dirigiendo miradas furtivas al chico que se encontraba a su lado. Una incómoda sensación se apoderó de su ser. Era como si unas cosquillas le recorrieron todo el torso.

Sasuke ni siquiera fingía atención, simplemente miraba el torso de la chica a su lado. Su fina cintura, su pecho abultado, sus torneadas y blanquecinas piernas, sus finas manos mientras se movían sobre un papel, sosteniendo un lápiz. La labor de analizar a su compañera de puesto se vio interrumpida cuando ésta le pasó un papel boca abajo. Sonrió de medio lado y lo tomó entre sus masculinos y largos dedos.

_Deja de babear y presta atención. Eres malditamente molesto._

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos mientras se calmaba, y vio una media sonrisa en su rostro de ángel hecho en porcelana.

_Cada ladrón juzga por su condición_

Decía un pequeño papel, que era destinado a la chica.

_Sueña, que no cuesta nada, Uchiha._

—Uchiha y Haruno dejen el juego del papel y al pizarrón. Traducirán un párrafo que os dictaré a inglés. No quiero ni un solo error, al instituto se viene a estudiar, no a perecear.

—Por supuesto

—Es tu culpa Uchiha

—Yo no empecé

—Las charlas para después, ahora simplemente harán lo que les digo.

Con excelente caligrafía, ortografía pulso y traducción, los estudiantes pasaron el párrafo en inglés mientras el profesor dictaba. Se devolvieron a su lugar mientras se miraban con _aparente_ odio. El resto de la clase pasó sin más que una que otra mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Él _sabía_ que era ella, el papel de desconocido le agradaba en cierta manera. Ella presentía que _algo _estaba ahí, pero no se interesó en el qué.

Unos minutos más en los que, con exasperación, observaban el reloj. Al terminar la hora, se dirigieron con pesadez a cada una de sus clases. Al entrar, se fijó en que su profesor no se encontraba en el lugar. Aparte de posponer, llega tarde. Era inaudito. Pero así parecían ser las cosas. Con un suspiro pesado se sentó en el asiento que prefirió mientras esperaba ver pasar a su amiga de cabellera rubia despampanante y electrizantes ojos azules, la cual no tardó en hacer su entrada. Después de verla pasar, sintió como todo su aire se iba y sólo le llegaba oxigeno contaminado con olor a perfume. Arrugó su nariz y apartó a su _querida_ amiga, mientras la observaba a sus impacientados ojos.

—No te sientas cohibida Ino, sé que tienes algo que contar. Cuéntalo, ya.

— ¡Conocí a un chico en la clase de arte que se llama Sai y es fantástico! Su piel blanca sus ojos negros, su hermosa sonrisa, me encanta todo, todo de él— decía la chica sin parar, mientras sus ojos reflejaban la ilusión de su mente

—Ya me parecía que te habías tardado. Ino, respirar n te hace mal, es más, se ha comprobado que si respiras vives más tiempo— le dijo la chica de hebras rosadas con una sonrisa, mientras que con sus ojos jade observaba el pequeño puchero en la cara de la chica de cabello rubio. Luego una extraña y boba sonrisa se dibujó en su níveo rostro y Sakura temió.

— ¡Como te amo Frentuda!— Gritaba la rubia sin parar, mientras abrazaba - asfixiaba - a su amiga.

—Yo también te amo, pero, a diferencia de ti, no te infrinjo ningún daño.

—Lo siento— Dijo sonrojada mientras se alejaba un poco de su amiga

— ¿Qué tal inglés?

—Terrible. Pensar que todos los lunes tendré que ver al idiota de Uchiha me da nauseas

— ¡No seas así! Deberías pensar en la suerte que tienes de estar allí

— ¿No que habías conocido a un chico súper genial, que es fantástico y no sé cuanto cuento?—Preguntó la chica de hebras rosadas mientras miraba a su amiga con una ceja alzada. Ésta se limitó a sonreír.

—Siempre habrá espacio en mi mente para Uchiha Sasuke

—Pero, él sólo te saludó con un piropo barato ¿Cómo conoces su nombre?

—Todo el mundo sabe de él, su familia es magnate en los negocios y su madre diseña ropa en la misma compañía que la tuya— dijo, e manera cómplice. Po alguna razón, Ino era una de esas personas que sabían de todo un _poco_ —Y bueno, tanto él como su hermano tienen una fama de ser _increíblemente _hermosos

—Yo no lo veo así.

—Porque eres la asocial Haruno— Dijo su amiga estallando en carcajadas. La chica de ojos jade dio un golpe en su cabeza, y mientras se recuperaba y quejaba por lo "brusca y mala" que había sido su amiga, una dulce voz les llamaba con debilidad desde la puerta del salón

— ¿Sakura…?

— ¿Ino?— Dijo otra voz, menos dulce y más alta.

—TenTen y Hinata— Susurró con sorpresa la rubia, mientras detenía su gran hilera de quejas al ver a sus dos amigas

—Al parecer estamos en la misma clase este año— Dijo suavemente una chica de ojos perlados

—El sólo hecho de no haber caído en el mismo plantel desde secundaria y venir a verlas ahora en el colegio es algo impactante— Dijo con una gran sonrisa su amiga de ojos color chocolate mientras abrazaba a una, siempre feliz - o enojada - Ino. El cuerpo inerte de Sakura las dejó algo preocupadas

—Interesante— Susurró la chica de ojos jades, con una media sonrisa

**Continuará…**

Espero que, mi fic, haya sido de su agrado :D Muy pronto tendré el capítulo II editado, a cualquiera que sea nuevo leyendo la historia, le pido paciencia, para que pueda editarlo. (Aunque no tengo ni la más remota idea de si esto sale apenas lo edite o no, el chiste es que hasta este momento no lo he editado, hasta el momento llevo 16 capítulos. Si hay más, deben tener por seguro que ya está editado)

Muy pronto terminaré con el otor y luego cuando mi servidor deje de estar tan averiado, actualizaré los capítulos editados -que se apegan más al reglamento- en fanfic . es

Con mucho gusto D: Katsura Kotonoha ;D XD

Bye-Nyappy~


	2. Cap II: El Gran Compromiso

Tal y como dije en el capítulo anterior, gracias por caer en este fic.

Aquí está el segundo capítulo que se _apega_ a las normas. En unas horas subiré el tercero, ya que tenog algunas cosas que hacer antes. Tal vez lo suba a la noche, es lo más seguro.

Esta historia contiene OCC y OOC y COC y todo lo que contenga O y C

Naruto **no** es mío. Es de Masashi Kishimoto, un gran Mangaka.

Cap II: El Gran Compromiso.

—En verdad, es bueno no haber perdido el contacto, pero me hacía falta tenerlas en el salón— Exclamó Ino con emoción

—Tranquila, idiota. Tampoco te quedaste sola— musitó Sakura, mirando hacia otro lado "ofendida"

—Es que tu apatía en clases es insoportable, Sakura. Aún no la olvido— Acotó TenTen mientras simulaba que temblaba de frío

—Ino-chan sigue siendo muy hiperactiva— Susurró con su suave voz Hinata

—Para desgracia de la humanidad, Ino sigue siendo la misma peste— contestó Sakura, con una sonrisa, mientras Ino le sacaba la lengua

—Ya basta de "pelea" niñas— Dijo TenTen en medio de carcajadas mientras observaba las extrañas muecas de aparente disgusto que realizaba su amiga rubia

—Dime Hinata ¿Qué tal el primer día?

—Bien… me ha tocado con Naruto-kun en geografía— Susurró, mientras el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba y sus ojos perlados viajaban por el salón de clases

— ¿Naruto-kun?

—No puedo creer que no lo sepas marquesina. El único hijo del último matrimonio Uzumaki— Dijo la rubia, blanqueando los ojos. Como si aquello fuera más obvio que agarrar el pan con las manos.

—Ah… si he oído hablar un poco de él. Bueno, de su padre, Minato.

—Por si las dudas— dijo TenTen, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura —Es aquel rubio de sonrisa idiota que se encuentra allá— Dijo, señalando el lugar en el que se encontraba

—TenTen, si llegas a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista general, al parecer todas las personas de cabello rubio tienen una gran y flamante sonrisa _idiota_— dijo, sonriéndole con malicia a su amiga Ino

—Te mataré mientras duermes, Sakura

—Claro— Susurró la aludida, desviando su mirada jade hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba _Naruto Uzumaki_ —Él se encontraba esta mañana con el idiota de Uchiha

— ¿No te cae bien Sasuke-kun?— preguntó la dulce voz de Hinata

—Ni un ápice.

—A mí tampoco me haces la gran gracia— dijo una ronca voz en el blanquecino cuello de la chica de hebras rosadas, a la cual se le erizó el vello de la nuca

—Deja esas estúpidas apariciones de fantasma, Uchiha

—Anda, pero si te he hecho temblar— Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, que sólo expresaba arrogancia

—No he temblado en ningún momento

—No estoy tan seguro— Dijo, acercándose a ella peligrosamente, son una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

—A mi no me intimidas

—Deja de acosarla, Sasuke

—Aléjate de aquí, Naruto

—Lo siento por ti pero, no apoyo la violación— dijo mientras mantenía una mirada sombría. Todo el salón había volteado a ver la pequeña escena

—Tsk, idiota

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Estamos en la misma clase, qué emoción!—Gritaba entusiasmado el chico rubio. Hinata se sonrojó por completo y, en un momento, sintió como si todo se fuera a desvanecer

—Pareciera que Hinata _siempre_ está sonrojada— Susurró Sasuke

—En verdad eso es en público, mientras está en confianza esa muchacha es una fiera irreconocible —le dijo Sakura —Ahora, he llegado a pensar que sufre una especie de repulsión al sexo masculino

—Siempre pensé en eso, pero no parece molestarle Naruto

—Las cosas que pasan… ¿De dónde se conocen?

—Suelo llevarme con el primo de Hinata

—Ah sí, el tal Neji

—Ese mismo

—El año pasado, en secundaría, pretendía quitarme el puesto de delegada— susurró ella con el cejo fruncido—Por suerte ese condenado no está este año en éste lugar

Sasuke carraspeó su garganta —No creas que será tan fácil—Le dijo, en el mismo tono que ella

—No tengo competencia válida

— ¿Sabes quién soy, y también mis capacidades, verdad?

—Claro, un tipo arrogante, y la capacidad de hartar a cualquier persona a un radio de dos metros

—Hmp, eso es lo que atrae a las mosquitas— dijo con una sonrisa retorcida

—Te mataré Uchiha— Susurró con impaciencia Sakura. Antes de que lograra consumar su cometido con éxito, un profesor de cabello plateado entró en el salón

—Disculpen el retraso chicos— dijo, sonriendo despreocupadamente debajo de su -muy extraña- máscara

—Espero que tenga una buena excusa—le dijo Sakura, con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido

—El profesor que pide excusas que luego rechaza por, evidentemente, falsas, soy yo, no usted, así que hágame el favor y se sienta— aclaró y ordenó el profesor, irradiando aún felicidad —Ahora con el tema más importante— dijo, una vez Sakura se hubo sentado —Es sobre el delegado y sub-delegado

—Yo seré delegado, profesor— Dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Voltearon sus cabezas y se fulminaron con la mirada

—Es muy importante que el espíritu estudiantil viaje por ustedes y que no se junten con Gai-san porque se les pegaría su manera de hablar, como a mí— dijo el profesor —Pero no pueden haber dos delegados

—Debo ser yo— concretó el Uchiha

—No es por nada pero, por no recurrir a los métodos violentos de un Uchiha, diría que los dos podríamos ser nombrados como _delegados_ y que tanto el papel de delegado como el de sub-delegado sea repartido entre los dos— dijo Sakura con calma, explicándole "decentemente" a su profesor una manera _educada_ de resolver las cosas

—Lo que hace una buena crianza en Londres— susurró Kakashi —Para evitar sangre inocente y armas en el salón de clases, haremos lo que dijo la señorita Haruno. Ahora, ustedes dos, tomen asiento

Sakura se sentó de manera _educada_, con una notable sonrisa de hipocresía, mientras que Sasuke le miraba con rabia al momento de _tirarse_ en su asiento. Las miradas fulminantes, los insultos por lo bajo y las ganas homicidas se fueron opacando poco a poco con el pasar de aquella "clase" en las que su profesor les dictaba algunas de las reglas del instituto y cosas por el estilo.

—Tranquilos chicos, estoy tan o más aburrido que ustedes— susurró el profesor a su determinado momento para continuar con el largo, largo reglamento.

—Éste es el colmo, ni siquiera ha pasado el primer día y ya faltan dos profesores de un tiro— susurró una molesta Ino

—No sé qué te molesta de ello, eres la que más se queja en las clases

—Sí bueno, no me quejaría si nos dejaran salir del colegio— Dijo con una mueca que demostraba "obviedad"

—A mí en verdad me encanta el colegio—dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos

—A mi parecer hay alguien que posee el corazón de nuestra querida TenTen

— ¡¿Qué demonios dices, loca?! Ya veo por qué Sakura suele repelerte—dijo la castaña, desviando su mirada mientras

—Te he alterado, eso quiere decir que estoy totalmente en lo cierto—espetó con una sonrisa llena de malicia—Dime ya ¿Quién es?

—Es Neji…

— ¿El primo "cubo hielo" de Hinata?— preguntó Ino, mientras recordaba cómo, en la secundaria, Neji peleaba continuamente con la _testaruda_ de Sakura.

—Sí, él

—Así que este año pusieron a los primos en el mismo colegio

—Cuando no encuentras instituto "competente" de puras chicas, no tienes otra opción que poner a la niña con el primo que la defiende de cualquier mal. O algo así decía la expresión de Hiashi

—Tsk. Por cierto ¿En qué clase lo encontraste?

—Historia

— ¿Por qué rayos tuvimos las clases por separado si es la misma maldita clase?

—Porque Historia especializada en las épocas medievales es algo que se escoge, Ino

—Qué aburrido.

—Para mí es de lo más interesante

—Por supuesto, te imagino pidiéndole libros a Neji—dijo Ino, haciendo que TenTen se sonrojara — ¿Dónde está la frentona?

—Dijo que se dejaría caer un rato por el salón de música mientras que Hinata pasea con Naruto por el campus.

—Esa Hinata es más rápida de lo que creía—Susurró Ino con mueca pensativa

— ¿Cuándo irás a cambiar?

—Algo así le escuché preguntar a Sakura en estos días…

—Idiota—le dijo TenTen, mientras le brindaba un golpe en su rubia cabeza

—Sólo tienen una acústica y un piano… Tocaré la acústica— Susurró para sí misma mientras tomaba entre sus manos el objeto que empezaría a afinar.

_**Sabes, hablar sola es patético, habla conmigo.**__ Es prácticamente lo mismo, es más, es aún más patético, por lo menos yo misma sé lo que digo. __**Yo también sé lo que digo y ¿en qué momento te he hecho daño?**__ Aunque no lo creas, por tu culpa tengo lagunas mentales y me llevaron al psicólogo de pequeña __**¡Ese tipo era genial! ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos daba caramelos? **__Sí eran de fresa y menta y… ¡Ya! Ves, estoy loca por tu culpa __**Ay sí, ahora la culpa es mía.**__ Calla._

Sus delicadas manos empezaron a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra y, de ellas, empezaron a brotar notas continuamente que componían la primera melodía que se asomó por su mente. Continuamente se dejaba llevar por el ambiente y cerraba los ojos, olvidándose del entorno. No se dio cuenta de cuando unos curiosos ojos azabaches, contorneados en su parte baja por unas simpáticas ojeras le observaban con atención.

El chico la miraba con interés, mientras ella se dedicaba a regalarle placer a sus oídos. Su voz retumbaba en la sala y el sonido de la guitarra se escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Se dedicó únicamente a observar los movimientos de la chica por unos minutos, en los cuales no se movió ni un centímetro de su puesto. Cuando tomó la decisión de darse a conocer del otro lado de la puerta, la melodía paró y un sonoro suspiro se abrió paso en los rosados labios de la chica. Al abrir sus parpados, pudo observar unos hermosos ojos color jade.

Abrió la puerta con aplausos que provocaron en ella un sobresalto. Rió de medio lado mientras estiraba su mano ante los confusos ojos jade de la chica de cabello rosa. Una chica llena del más puro talento y _sentimiento_.

—En verdad me has dejado sorprendido con esa maravillosa presentación— le dijo él con una sonrisa ladina.

—Tú me has dejado a mi sorprendida, no tenía ni idea de que había alguien por este lugar—dijo, con una sonrisa

—Es que me mandaron a buscar al idiota de mi hermano y, pasaba por aquí cuando la voz de una sirena me atrajo

—Al parecer los estudiantes de este colegio tienen la costumbre de lanzar piropos en todas partes—dijo con una ceja alzada

—La mayoría—dijo el chico de ojos azabaches con una sonrisa. Sakura se dedicó a detallarlo. Piel nívea, ojos azabaches afilados, cabello azabache largo y amarrado en una coleta. Por alguna razón se le parecía a alguien que _no_ le agradaba.

— ¿Tocas algún otro instrumento?

—Piano, la eléctrica y el bajo un poco…

—Perfecto. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, antes de eso, soy Itachi— Se presentó, con una sonrisa

—Soy Sakura. ¿Qué me propones?

— ¿Te gustaría formar parte de una banda?

— ¿Tuya?—Preguntó ella con una rosácea ceja alzada

—Claro. Hace poco hubo un problemilla con el guitarrista y, me parece, que tú estás totalmente perfecta. El sábado hay ensayo en mi casa ¿Te gustaría ir para juzgarte allá mismo?

—Será todo un placer ¿Qué tocas?

—Toco el bajo y suelo cantar. También sé tocar el piano, aunque, por lo general, eso se vuelve habitual en la mayoría de los chicos

—Pues sí— dijo ella sonriendo

—En cuanto a los integrantes que quedan de la banda, te los podría presentar ahora mismo

—No creo que pueda—dijo ella, desviando su verde mirada hacía la puerta, en donde se veía a una rubia de ojos azules llamándola con insistencia —Me encantaría pero será el sábado, me avisas

— ¿Te parecería bien si te vas conmigo el sábado?

—Sí pero mejor te sigo en mi auto porque todas las mañanas debo pasar por ella— dijo, señalando a Ino

—Supongo que está castigada o algo por el estilo. Todos los rubios son problemáticos. Entonces, supongo que ella irá contigo

—No, ya ella tenía planeado desaparecer con TenTen

—Conveniente. Nos vemos, Sakura

—Ahora Sakura sale con grados superiores.

—No estoy saliendo con Itachi, Ino

—Yo sé que no, aunque lo del sábado suena sospechoso

—La verdad es que él quiere que yo sea la guitarrista de su banda

—Genial, serás la guitarrista de la banda de Itachi **Uchiha**—dijo, haciendo énfasis en el apellido

— ¿Él es hermano de Sasuke-adefesio?

—Querrás decir de Sasuke-bombón

—Tsk, babieca

—Sakura ¿A qué hora es la presentación con tu prometido?

—A las siete de la noche…

—Yo no estaría tan relajada como tú, son las cinco y media y tu casa queda a casi veinte minutos

— ¡Rayos! Tienes razón cerda, nos vemos. Desde mañana si podrás ir conmigo

—Tranquila, hoy me lleva Hinata

—Está bien y puedes estar segura que antes de que me empieces a acosar ya te habré contado. ¡Chao!

Apurada, buscó con la mirada su Audi negro, se montó en él y se dirigió a su casa. Como mucho, llegaría a las seis.

Dentro de sus cavilaciones, Itachi caminaba por el largo pasillo de la escuela buscando a su hermano menor. A ese idiota se le haría tarde de nuevo. Una voz burlona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Esa pose preocupada muestra el hecho de que otra ha huido de ti

—Sasuke, hermano—Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa forzada, mientras las ganas de golpear al _pequeño_ que estaba frente a él —No te deformo la cara sólo porque dentro de poco debes presentarte con tu futura esposa y no creo que un hombre golpeado sea una buena impresión.

— ¡Demonios! Había olvidado por completo esa condenada reunión. Nos vemos, Itachi.

—Hm, claro— Susurró con una sonrisa ladina

Apresurada y notablemente irritada, Sakura se bajó de su auto. Cuando subió a su habitación, eran aproximadamente las seis y cuarto. Entró a la ducha y rápidamente salió, vistiendo luego un vestido negro que había comprado únicamente para la ocasión. Dejaba ver parte de su ombligo. Los pequeños destellos plateados sacaron de sus labios una sonrisa ladina. Se puso con delicadeza la falda negra que acompañaría a su traje _elegante_. Complementó esto con los tacones de pulsera y serpiente que vistió.

Tomó dos mechones de su largo cabello rosa y los tomó con una pinza negra en forma de serpiente, dejando aún los acostumbrados mechones alrededor de su rostro. Se maquilló sutilmente y, después de aplicar brillo a sus labios, tomó unos pequeños sarcillos plateados y un bolsito negro. Mientras su madre la llamaba para ejercer presión sobre el paso de su preparación, tomó un chal gris y bajó a la entrada, donde se le reprendió por su tardanza y montó en su limusina.

Sasuke despertaba de una pequeña siesta que tomó al entrar en su cuarto. Faltaban veinte minutos para las siete de la noche. Se bañó con rapidez y se puso un traje negro, con corbata gris. Utilizó su acostumbrada colonia y salió junto con su familia de la casa. Observaba con atención cada cosa de la calle, mientras que llegaban al hotel en donde la familia Uchiha _siempre_ hacía las reuniones _importantes_. Con quince minutos de retraso, los Haruno llegaron a la reunión.

Al entrar, fueron interceptados por uno de los mesoneros que los guió hacia donde se encontraba el prometido de la chica. Sakura caminaba expectante, imaginando en su mente cómo sería el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida. Ese tipo de cosas deberían decidirla cada quién por su lado. Suspiró con pesadez.

—Dentro de poco estarán aquí los señores—Escuchó decir al mesonero, que luego desapareció

—Quiero que seas más cortés que siempre, Sakura. Un compromiso con una familia como la Uchiha es sumamente importante y se le debe tomar con respeto— le dijo su padre

— ¿Uchiha?— Susurró ella, con sorpresa y desgana

—Así es— dijo su madre, sonriéndole mientras movía sus rubios cabellos

—Es un gusto verle aquí, señor Fugaku— escuchó decir a la voz de su padre

—Igualmente— respondió otra fría y masculina voz

—Pasemos a la sala, para conversar un poco— dijo una señora de piel blanquecina con pelo largo y lacio, de color negro, igual que sus ojos.

—Por su puesto, vamos Sakura—le dijo su madre

—Sasuke, acércate

Mantuvieron la vista fija mientras los mayores hablaban. Aún callada, Sakura gritaba de sorpresa y _exasperación._ Sasuke la miraba con media sonrisa y aire de arrogancia, tal y como la miraba en el estacionamiento del colegio. Había acertado, era _ella._

**Continuará…**

Espero que les esté gustando los capítulos editados. En verdad, el hecho de editar los capítulos para una mejor ortografía y un mejor apego a las reglas me ha ayudado a mejorar la trama ya que, los que sientan curiosidad de leer los editados y hayan leído antes la historia, pueden notar que hay cosas que se complementan con los últimos capítulos y que antes no habían.

Le doy mis gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la labor de decirme en verdad mis errores, ya que, además de ayudarme a mejorar, hacen que mis fics no tengan oportunidad de ser reportados y eliminados.

Dentro de un rato empezaré a editar el tercer capítulo para tenerlo, junto al cuerto, esta noche, a más tardar. Seguramente el quinto también esté.

Bye-nyappy!~w


	3. Cap III: Cuántos Talentos

Okay a ver XD

Ya este es el tercer capítulo editado :3 estaré un tiempo sin subir editado porque tengo visita familiar en la casa y no puedo estar mucho en la computadora -w-

Este fanfic contiene OCC y OOC y todo tipo de O y C y también AU y tendrá Lemon y, en fin, es un fanfic totalmente contaminado pero, por lo menos, hasta este capítulo, bien escrito :3 XD

Naruto **no** es mío, es del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto

Cap III: Cuántos Talentos.

Luego de una larga, larga conversación de negocios y beneficios entre los padres de los _comprometidos_, se les dio "espacio" para que conversaran. La chica de cabello rosado se tiró con cansancio en uno de los muebles mientras que, con toda la calma del mundo, Sasuke tomaba asiento frente a ella. Sakura le miró incrédula y luego bufó.

—Genial, pasaré el resto de mi vida con un cubo de hielo y, de paso, idiota.

—Compadéceme, me casaré con una loca que se tiñe el pelo de rosa

—Mi pelo es natural— dijo con resentimiento, mientras tomaba algunos mechones de su cabello entre manos

—Por supuesto…

—Uchiha, ¿Sabías algo al respecto?

—Me hubiera opuesto, pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, Sakurita—le dijo él con media sonrisa

—Como sea, si tardamos mucho creerán que nos simpatizamos y no dejamos de hablar—dijo Sakura hastiada mientras caminaba delante del Uchiha. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios y, _accidentalmente_ su pierna tuvo un encuentro con el pie del Uchiha.

—Maldita—Susurró Sasuke en el piso

—Adiós Amor—le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y tomó con su gran mano el tobillo de Sakura, haciéndola caer.

—Juntos en las buenas y en las malas

—Bastardo

—Molestia

—Estorbo

—Idiota

—Promiscuo

— ¡Sasuke, Sakura! Deberían bajar ya—se escuchó decir a la voz de la madre de Sakura desde la planta baja, los dos se pararon rápidamente del suelo y, acomodando cualquier cosa que se les hubiera movido. Al bajar, dirigieron una altiva mirada a todos los invitados y se dirigieron a saludar y socializar con cuanta persona se les cruzara, así debían ser las cosas.

—Así que eres buena en los deportes, Sakura-chan—decía una tía de Sasuke, la cual dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa rodeada por pequeñas arrugas.

—No debo decir que soy buena, pero me gusta hacer deporte. Practico Tenis, Natación, Básquetbol, un poco de Soccer, gimnasia rítmica y recuerdo que de pequeña estudié karate.

— ¡Oh! Que primor de niña—dijo la señora, intentando que Sakura se detuviera a su lado el tiempo que fuera posible. Al parecer era de "agrado" a la familia del Uchiha menor, que le miraba apretando los dientes, hasta el punto de que un pequeño chillido saliera de ellos al restregarlos entre sí.

_Resulta que ahora es la Señorita Perfecta que hace mil y un cosas. __**Ojalá que una de esas cosas sea…**__ Detén ahí tu pervertida mente y deja de interferir._

Sakura sintió pronto como mucha personas estaban a su alrededor haciéndole preguntas o pidiendo opiniones, todo tipo de excusa para sacarle conversación. Agobiada, se separó del grupo en el que se encontraba y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus padres con el matrimonio Uchiha, hablando animadamente. Seguro que eran negocios como siempre. En verdad, eso era lo único que había a su alrededor, lo único de lo que se hablaba, lo único que se hacía, comía, veía y respiraba era negocios y más _negocios._

—Oh, Sakura. Me ha dicho tu madre que tocas el piano— dijo la señora Uchiha con una sonrisa

—Así es señora

—Dime Mikoto— le dijo la señora de piel nívea y cabello oscuro con una sonrisa. Sakura le correspondió.

—Allí se encuentra el piano de cola del salón—le dijo el señor Uchiha, el cual, si no se equivocaba, respondía al nombre de _Fugaku_

—Por supuesto— Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba ante el majestuoso piano blanco frente a ella. — ¿Algún favorito?— preguntó, mirando fijamente al matrimonio Uchiha y a la gente que le empezaba a rodear

—La verdad es que, me encanta la _Marcha Turca_— dijo Mikoto, nombrando uno de sus clásicos preferidos de Mozart.

—Hecho— dijo con una sonrisa, levantando con sus delicadas manos la tapa que cubría a las teclas. Eran ocho octavas, sonrió con arrogancia. Todo un piano de cola a su disposición. Suspiró y empezó a tocar las teclas.

Sus dedos flotaban encima de las teclas y lo hacían con rapidez. Se concentraba seriamente en lo que hacía, disfrutando la manera en que las sonoras notas musicales cobraban vida y salían del piano. Sasuke la observaba fijamente mientras que ella estaba en un mundo en el que sólo existían un hermoso piano de cola y sus magnificas manos. El chico de cabello azabachado sonrió de medio lado, ella _aún_ era muy hermosa. El compromiso con ella le había agarrado de sorpresa, aún así en _verdad_ le parecía _muy_ agradable.

Itachi llegó al lugar, abriéndose paso entre las grandes puertas blancas. Se acomodó al lado de uno de sus parientes, saludando con cortesía. La clásica melodía que era reproducida por alguien que estaba en el piano llegó a sus oídos. Lo escuchó con placer mientras se dejaba llevar por la hermosa representación de _Mozart_. Una dulce voz empezó a tararear la melodía, acompañándola de las notas. Se asomó entre un tumulto de familiares y familiares de la _prometida_ de su hermano. Allá, sentada frente a un hermoso piano blanco, se encontró lo que nunca pensó encontrar.

La hermosa chica de ojos color jade y cabello rosa que conoció en el aula de música estaba allí. _Sakura_ estaba ahí. Y por demás, estaba muy bella. Se acercó a su madre y al oído le preguntó que hacía esa chica ahí. La respuesta de su madre quedó en su mente "Ella es la prometida de Sasuke"

_Hmp, que buena suerte ha tenido mi hermanito. Espero que, se casen pronto, porque sino definitivamente daré lucha por esa chica. Después de la suerte que he corrido, no creo que haya mucho más qué hacer, tampoco creo que se pueda cuestionar mucho. Cuidado hermano, que lo más probable es que venga una pequeña guerra._ Pensó, mirando de soslayo a su hermano menor, el cual parecía hipnotizado, con la mirada fija en las manos hábiles de la chica.

Al darle fin a la melodía, se paró de su asiento y, con una sonrisa nerviosa, se inclinó un poco ante la familia Uchiha y sus propios familiares. Todos aplaudieron y le felicitaron, pero una voz en particular llamó su atención.

—Bien hecho, Sakura. Sabía que eres totalmente talentosa—dijo la voz de Itachi, entre la gente. Rápidamente le buscó con la mirada. Al encontrar un sujeto alto con un rostro níveo y el pelo azabache atado en una coleta, además de unas ojeras remarcando la parte baja de sus afilados ojos azabache, se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo.

— ¡Itachi! Así que es cierto que eres familia de Sasuke-adefesio

— ¿Sasuke-adefesio?— preguntó él con una voz burlona y una ceja alzada —Es un buen seudónimo— dijo riendo suavemente, ella le acompañó en sus pequeñas carcajadas

—Me pudieron haber comprometido contigo—dijo ella en un suspiro

—En verdad eso se puede arreglar—susurró el moreno para sí mismo

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada en especial. Así que así te ves tocando el piano. En verdad eres muy talentosa— dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura se sonrojó. No podía evitarlo cada vez que alguien la halagaba

—Pues, ya ves— dijo con una sonrisa modesta

—Y dime, con tanto talento, me imagino que entrarás en algún club del colegio ¿no?— le dijo él, tomando dos copas de champaña

—Sí, pienso entrar en el de Tenis. La verdad es que suelo practicar muchos deportes pero Tenis es uno de mis favoritos

—Oh, si no es mucha molestia, estaría muy complacido de pasar a verte en alguna práctica— le dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos

—No creo que haya problema en que vayas, aunque no es necesario

—Lo haré sólo por esta hermosa señorita— le dijo, mientras chocaba sutilmente su copa con la de ella, haciendo que algunas burbujas se movieran de lugar.

Conversaban amenamente sobre trivialidades. En verdad, no encontraban sentido a nombrar la verdadera razón por la que los dos se encontraran en ese hotel, ese era uno de los temas más incómodos que ahí no se deben tratar.

Sasuke los observaba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras seguía intentando huir de algunas primas algo lanzadas de Sakura que lo seguían a todos lados. A sus oídos llegó la melodiosa risa de Sakura, volteó de inmediato. Ella reía con los ojos cerrados y una copa de champaña en sus níveas manos, mientras su hermano la miraba fijamente con una media sonrisa que conocía _demasiado_ bien para su gusto. Se acercó a ellos lentamente.

— ¿Se conocían con anterioridad?— preguntó al llegar

—Sí, casualmente nos conocimos hoy. Ella estaba tocando una acústica en el salón de música y me pareció algo interesante.

— ¿Tocas la acústica?—le preguntó el Uchiha Menor

—Así es. También la eléctrica y un poco de bajo

—Hermanito tienes una prometida muy competitiva—dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba a Sakura de la cintura y la arrimaba a su lado. Un débil sonrojo se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

—Claro, por algo es **mi** prometida— dijo haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que ella era su propiedad, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se la quitaba a Itachi del brazo. Sakura se sonrojó notablemente y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Un insoportable sonido le taladraba los oídos. Se cubrió con una almohada, pero el sonido seguía allí, molestándola. Se levantó con pesadez de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Acomodó su uniforme y, después de un buen desayuno, tomó su Audi para pasar por su amiga para llegar a tiempo.

Luego de tener "mil y un" clases, en las cuales estaba el Uchiha, se dirigió al club de deporte, para la prueba de tenis. Vistió una falda deportiva con una camiseta, tomó su raqueta y salió al lugar de encuentro. Al salir, vio todo el cielo nublado. No tan lejos de ella se ubicaba la sala de Soccer, en la que vio a un chico pálido de cabellera negra reconocible en todas partes. Suspiró con pesadez y dirigió su mirada hacia las gradas, en donde estaba un chico de piel nívea con ojeras y ojos azabaches. Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Itachi-kun! No hacía falta que vinieras, en serio, debe ser una molestia— dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarlo

—Oh tranquila, no es una molestia para mí. Será un placer verte blandir esa raqueta

—Claro, mi arma de guerra— dijo ella mientras reía. Unos minutos después el juego comenzó, tanto para ella como para Sasuke.

_Tan parecidos en físico y tan diferentes en la manera de ser. Sasuke es un monstruo e Itachi es un amor. __**Pero tu prometido es el monstruo así que empieza a verlo como un "amor"**__ Es totalmente imposible, Sasuke es insoportable. __**No lo veas de esa manera ¿Podrías ser un poco más superficial? Así nada más verías lo hermoso que está tu futuro marido y serías feliz. **__No, seguro que de viejo será un barrigón con barba que no hace nada. __**Bueno cariño, ya de viejos es otro cuento eso no tiene gran importancia. **__Ya sabía yo que no pensabas bien._

_Debería golpear esa cara de idiota que tiene Itachi a ver si deja de mirar a Sakura. __**¿Celoso Sasuke? **__Claro, está comiéndose con la mirada a mi prometida ¿Cómo más me voy a sentir? __**¿No eras tú el que decía que una mujer casada contigo sólo arruinaría la vida? **__No lo haría si es ella, y lo sabes. __**Por primera vez, tienes razón.**__ Tsk, y que la primera._

Luego de que les cedieran a cada uno el puesto de "capitanes" ya que, tenían potencial para "hacer carrera" dentro del club, se dirigieron a los vestidores. Sakura se quitó rápidamente el sudor y, al salir, se tropezó con un fornido pecho.

—A ver por donde caminas Haruno

— ¡Anda! Pero si es el prototipo ricachón.

— ¿Prototipo ricachón?

—Mira, en las películas americanas siempre está el tipo que está para el crimen y tiene mucho dinero y es el capitán de Soccer y mujeriego y todo eso.

—Así que estoy para el crimen—dijo, acorralándola en la pared. Ella se sonrojó

—Esa sería la condición que no cumples—dijo agachando la mirada. Sintió el aliento de Sasuke en su cuello y se le paró la respiración

—Tú cumples todas las condiciones de la mala de la película que pretende bajar del trono al ricachón— dijo sonriendo

—No creas que eso me molesta, los tipos que son como tú son insoportables— dijo Sakura, empujando a Sasuke y sonriendo de medio lado

— ¿Insoportables?

—Sí, y con cara chistosa— dijo, mientras se iba caminando por el pasillo.

— ¿Cara chistosa?—murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo mientras una gota resbalaba por su sien.

-Así que tú eres el prototipo del chico rico, Uchiha-

—Chicas, ¿Tienen algo planeado para mañana?— Preguntó Ino, sonriendo con altivez

—Para nada

—Entonces ya tienen qué hacer. Irán a la piscina

— ¿A cuál?— preguntó Sakura, mientras levantaba una rosácea ceja

—Verán, dentro de dos semanas se inaugura la piscina Yamanaka, pero me dijeron que mañana, el día de prueba de las instalaciones, puedo invitar gente

—En pocas palabras, nos usarás como conejillos de indias— dijo Temari

—Así es—afirmó Ino, con una _idiota_ sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, eso es lo que menos importancia tiene en estos momentos— dijo Sakura, en un suspiro

— ¿Sólo vamos nosotras?—preguntó TenTen, mirando con "desinterés" el lugar en donde estaba Neji

Ino sonrió maliciosamente. — ¡Neji, tú y tu grupito mañana a mi piscina!— gritó Ino, hacia el otro lado del salón. Neji volteó la mirada y lo primero que captó fue el sonrojado rostro de TenTen. Sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Allá estaremos Ino!— respondió Naruto, antes de que Neji pudiera decir algo

—Cuenta con eso Yamanaka— dijo Neji, sin quitar su mirada de la sonrojada TenTen

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer, no podré ir— comentó Gaara, en un tono monótono

— ¿Ensayo?

—Algo así— dijo el chico de cabello rojo., torciendo el gesto

—Espero que no vaya Haruno— murmuró Sasuke, mientras miraba al grupo de chicas.

— ¡Por favor Sakura, debes ir!—gritaba la rubia, poniéndose de rodillas

—Vale, vale, yo voy. Ahora párate que nos estás poniendo en ridículo

— ¡Por eso es que te amo Frentuda!— exclamó Ino, abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

—Tsk, el destino no está a mi favor— susurró Sasuke

—Piscina… totalmente problemático

— ¡Digas lo que digas irás Shikamaru!— exclamó con alegría Naruto

— Naruto idiota. Es demasiado alboroto por una simple piscina— le dijo Sasuke

— ¡No es mucho alboroto! Mira el lado bueno, las chicas estarán en traje de baño— susurró, con una sonrisa pervertida. Un pequeño rubor pasó por sus rostros

_TenTen en traje de baño…_

_Temari en traje de baño…_

_Sakura en traje de baño… __**Totalmente irresistible **__Por fin de acuerdo en algo._

— ¡Hinata en traje de baño!— exclamó Naruto con alegría. Neji le propinó un golpe en la cabeza mientras que las chicas los miraban extrañadas.

Para suerte de todos, el día siguiente estaba _despejado._

**Continuará…**


	4. Cap IV: ¡Motociclistas!

Cap. IV: ¡Motociclistas!

A la hora acordada ya todos se encontraban frente a la mansión Yamanaka, esperando a que los recibieran, lo cual solo harían cuando todos y absolutamente todos los invitados estuvieran en la puerta, aunque solo faltaba uno…

-¡Naruto!- dice una pelirrosa totalmente furiosa al ver llegar al rubio hiperactivo.

-Gomen ne Sakura-chan-

-¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre porque tan tarde?!- dice en posición para darle un golpe.

-No, no me pegues- dice el rubio mientras se oculta detrás de la ojiperla.

-N-Naruto…- dice la ojiperla mientras se sonroja ya que las manos del chico estaban en su cintura.

-No te escondas Naruto- dice furiosa la pelirrosa

-Ya Sakura-san… no creo que esto… sea lo mejor- dice la ojiperla intentando calmar a su amiga.

-Está bien, pero me las pagara ¬¬-

-Loca- murmura el pelinegro para sí mismo

-Idiota- le dice la pelirrosa en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste I-dio-ta, sino lo comprendes así lo puedo deletrear, te lo dibujaría pero no tengo pizarra

- No hace falta una ¬¬-

-Claro que si, tu cerebro aun no lo asimila, bueno no creo que sea eso…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Fácil, estás tan sincronizado a recibir halagos, que no procesas como se deben las ofensas… eso solo le pasa a la gente engreída ¬¬-

-Oye, compórtate como una niña de tu clase ya-

-Yo me comporto, primero como me dé la gana y segundo me comporto como una niña de mi clase con los que me plazca-

-¬¬-

-¬¬-

-Mmm, chicos no van a entrar-

-¿eh?- dijeron al unísono

-¿No vienen?- Ya todos estaban en la casa excepto TenTen que los llamaba…

-Ya voy, deja de decir lo que digo, que no lo digas, para, demonios ¬¬- dijeron al unísono

-Parecen recién casados-

-No digas eso, y tú cállate no cállate tu ¬¬- dijeron de nuevo al unísono

-¬¬ entremos-

Entraron al jardín en donde Ino los esperaba, con una sonrisa, un tanto extraña…

-Bueno Chicos, como haremos las cosas algo original, les propondré algo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues, ¿todos los chicos aquí saben andar en motocicleta nee?-

-Claro, soy tonto peor no ignorante ¬¬- Naruto xD

-Sí, pero que problemático es ¬¬- Shikamaru

-Hmp- Es mas que obvio ¬¬ (Sasuke) xD

-Si- Sonrisita Falsa

-Hmp- Otro que es obvio ¬¬ (Neji) ¬¬

-Pues, vámonos en esto- y saco una manta que había, las cuales quedaron al descubierto cinco motos, una negra, una verde, una plateada, una roja y una blanca.

-Demo… Ino-chan… no creo que con… mi ropa…. Pueda- dice Hinata

-Mmm, no importa… te agarras bien…-

-está bien…-

-Ahora, las parejas se tomaran así, por la vestimenta que convine-

-¿Nani?- dice la pelirrosa

-Pues, que como se vean juntos sus vestimentas, colores etc.… es que se van a sentar en las motos.

-Demonios- murmuro para sí misma

-la primera pareja es… mmm… Shikamaru y Temari, e la moto roja…-

Shikamaru vestía un pantalón algo ancho negro, con una camisa roja y unas botas como de deporte. Temari vestía una falda roja con una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Que problemático ¬¬-

-Yay-

-Ahora la siguiente pareja, mmm, Neji y TenTen, en la plateada-

Neji vestía una bermuda negra con una camisa blanca y unas sandalias de playa de color negro (masculinas), y Temari vestía una bermuda hasta las rodillas de blue jean, una camisa de tiros con algunas estrellas en plateado al costado, y unas zapatillas blancas.

-era predecible-

-Vamos n.n-

-Y ahora, para la motocicleta blanca, quiero aquí a, mmm, Hinata y Naruto-

Naruto vestía unos pantalones azul oscuro hasta los tobillos, con unas vans blancas y una camisa blanca sencilla, con un espiral en la parte de atrás, y Hinata vestía un vestido blanco cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas, amarrado en el cuello y suelto, con unas zapatillas negras, que pegaban a la perfección con su bolso de playa.

-Vámonos ya Hinata-chan n.n-

-Ya… voy… N-Naruto- dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras se iba detrás de Naruto.

-Ahora, viene la verde, en esa iremos Sai y yo -

Sai vestía una bermuda negra, una camisa verde ancha y unas vans negras, Ino vestía un vestido verde hasta medio muslo, sencillo, pegado a la cintura y suelto de falda, con dos tiras y unas zapatillas marrones que van con su bolso de playa marrón.

-Vamos, preciosa n.n-Sonrisa falsa

-Vamos -

-Ya va, Ino-cerda no me digas que…-

-Así es, tú iras en la negra con Sasuke -

-¡¿Nani?!- dijeron al unísono -¡¿Yo con esa cosa?!-

-Si n.n y apúrense, aparte, no es porque sobre ni nada, pero mírense, ustedes combinan-

Sasuke vestía un jean negro, con unas sandalias de playa (masculinas) negras, y una camisa negra con los bordes de las mangas verdes, Sakura vestía un short cuatro dedos arriba del medio muslo color negro, una franelilla verde con letras en negro por doquier, y unas sandalias de playa negras con adornos verdes, su bolso de playa era negro con un letrero en verde que dice Green Peace´´.

-Hmp, molesta-

-Estorbo ¬¬-

-Ya dejen los problemas maritales para la casa y vámonos- dijo Temari

-¿Les dijiste?- Dijo el pelinegro

-¿Crees que paso vergüenza por gusto?-

-Quién sabe…-

-Móntate de una maldita vez en la motocicleta…-

-Mmm, acomódate lo que debas acomodar antes de arrancar-

-Si ya acomode mi ipod, ve lento o me obligaras a hacer cosas que no quiero-

Ya quiero ver que hará- piensa malicioso el pelinegro

**En la mente de Sakura:**

**Saku:** Demonios me toco con el cubo de hielo ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Pero si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos Shannaro

**Saku:** no digas idioteces, yo y el cubo este no, no

**InnerSaku:** ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con él?, después de todo es nuestro prometido Shannaro, y si a mí me gusta a ti también n.n

**Saku:** maldita ley de la vida ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** es que esta para comérselo…

**Saku:** Ya cállate me pondré a escuchar música antes que salgamos a la calle…

**InnerSaku:** ¬¬

**En la Realidad:**

Sakura tomo su ipod y se puso a escuchar Wait and Bleed´´, en un volumen tan alto que el pelinegro lo podía escuchar, aunque hacía caso omiso.

Estaban dando la vuelta en la mansión de Ino, y la pelirrosa lo único que esperaba es que el pelinegro fuera despacio, para no obligarla a hacer eso… eso que no quería hacer por nada del mundo….

Estaban ya a unos 16 metros de la entrada y ellos eran los últimos…

**En la mente de Sasuke:**

**Sasu:** ¿Qué será eso que no quiere hacer?

**InnerSasu:** Estas tan ocupado en saber eso que no lo notas ¬¬

**Sasu:** ¿El qué?

**InnerSasu:** pues el notable hecho de que están sumamente cerca, y que sus piernas rozan las tuyas…

**Sasu:** Pues sí, pero no vine para ver eso…

**InnerSasu:** recuerda que dijiste si cuando te dije que estaría en bikini ¬¬

**Sasu:** pero en el momento no es eso lo que quiero ver ¬¬

**InnerSasu:** Si tanto quieres saber… Hazlo…

**Sasu:** ¿Qué?

**InnerSasu:** ¿Eres tonto o nada más te haces?

**Sasu:** Pues, no que tu eres yo, deberías saber si me hago o soy ¬¬

**InnerSasu:** Fácil, eres, ahora, estamos a unos metros de la salida, solo falta que salgan Sai e Ino, acelera, apenas salgas dale rápido y veamos su reacción (Que sabemos cuál será xD)

**Sasu:** hecho… ¿desde cuándo piensas?

**InnerSasu:** Desde que tu dejaste de hacerlo ¬¬

**Sasu:** Con razón ¬¬

**En la Realidad:**

Sakura cambio su canción a Who Knew´´, cuando empezó a cambiar el ritmo su motocicleta arranco, y con eso el pelinegro empezó a acelerar, cada vez más veloz.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, detente o baja la intensidad, ¡¡me caeré!!-

-No te escucho- sonrisa malévola (Que malo ¬¬)

Sakura se tambaleo para atrás estaba a punto de caerse. Sasuke reía al sentirla moverse, no quitaba la vista del frente en ningún momento, pero que risa le daba imaginársela…

-Lo que me harás hacer ¬¬-

-¿Qué Ha…?- fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de la pelirrosa.

-Te Odio… ¬¬- La pelirrosa presiono su cuerpo al del pelinegro, cada vez un poco más cerca, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de caerse, apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del chico y se dedico a escuchar música, aunque en verdad no escuchara nada.

**En la mente de Sakura:**

**Saku:** Idiota ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Puedes decirme que es un cubo de hielo y todo lo que quieras, pero de aquí se siente tan calientito…

**Saku:** Deja de decir estupideces aunque, mis mano, pueden tocar su pecho.

**InnerSaku:** y está bien formadito, tiene el pecho tan bien formado…

**Saku:** Si, además… ¿Qué rayos digo?, Inner para de una maldita vez ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Como usted diga y ordene patrona.

**En la realidad:**

-¡Teme! Espéranos dattebayo-

-¡Eres demasiado lento Dobe!-

-Ya verás…-

-N-No Naruto… no te… precipites, v-ve como desees… pero desp-pués p-pueden salir mal…- dice la ojiperla en un tono que solo puede escuchar el ojiazul.

-Está bien, Hinata-chan-

-Los tortolos, muévanse que estamos cerca- dice Sakura gritando a la moto de Naruto…

-¿Y tú que vienes a decir si estas abrazada a más no poder del Teme?- le grita Naruto a la defensiva

-pues mira que no- grita la pelirrosa algo sonrojada mientras se separa del pelinegro, al hacer esto se mueve un poco para atrás y se vuelve a agarrar de él.

-Si no te quieres matar no te separes ¬¬- le dice le pelinegro en un tono inexpresivo

-Hmp, solo lo hago por eso ¬¬- dice la pelirrosa totalmente indignada y algo sonrojada

-Ya vamos llegando chicos- dice el ojiperla

-Qué bien, hace mucho calor- dice la castaña que va abrazada a él.

-Detengámonos en el lateral, para guardar las motos- dice Ino señalando una enorme puerta

Todos entraron y guardaron las motocicletas, luego de eso se dirigieron a la entrada…

-Ino-chan esto en ENORME D- dice la ojiperla, para sorpresa de todos firme y alto, de la emoción al ver la piscina, o más bien, el parque acuático…

**Continuará…**


	5. Cap V: Qué Guapas OO

Cap. V: Qué Guapas O.O

Todos entraron y guardaron las motocicletas, luego de eso se dirigieron a la entrada…

-Ino-chan esto en ENORME D- dice la ojiperla, para sorpresa de todos firme y alto, de la emoción al ver la piscina, o más bien, el parque acuático…

-Ino-cerda se supone que era una piscina ¬¬-

-Lo siento Frentuda ¬¬-

-Ino, antes de hoy, ¿cuándo habías venido?- Sai

-Pues, hace varios meses cuando la estaban empezando Jeje n.nU-

-¬¬U- Todos (xD)

-Bueno, bueno, chicos los vestidores están por allá- dijo Ino señalando una puerta y un pasillo pintados de negro –Y nosotras por allá, nos vemos- dijo guiando a las chicas hacia un pasillo y una puerta de color blanco

-Nos Vemos n.n- dijeron las chicas

-No se tarden mucho dattebayo-

-Hmp ¬¬-

-Teme, debería en serio regalarte un diccionario ¬¬-

-No te metas en lo que no te importa ¬¬-

-Si me importa, porque para que sigas así hablo con la mesa ¬¬-

-Mejor para mí dejas de fastidiarme ¬¬-

-Yo no te fastidio, te ayudo, y te digo lo que necesitas-

-¿Y según tú que necesito?-

-Pues, un diccionario, y un buen psicólogo que te ayude a ser social n.n- dijo de lo más despreocupado

-Naruto, ve a cambiarte ahora o te arrepentirás- dijo Sasuke con un aura roja y una vena hinchada en la frente-

-O.O está bien…. Con su expreso permiso me largo, señor cubo de hielo-

-¡Ahora sí que no te escapas!- dijo Sasuke persiguiendo a Naruto

A continuación se puede visualizar a Sasuke persiguiendo a Naruto en versión chibi por todos los vestidores.

-Nunca cambiaran ¬¬U- dijo Neji

-Tienes razón O.OU- dijo Sai

-Que problemáticos ¬¬- es más que obvio ¬¬

-Chicos ya pronto salimos espero que estén listos- se oyó desde afuera el grito de Temari antes esta los dos chicos pararon se miraron y salieron corriendo a cambiarse…

Veré a Hinata/Sakura en bikini, mejor me apuro- pensaba Naruto/Sasuke

-Estoy listo n.n-

-Hmp ¬¬-

-No empiecen, no sean tan problemáticos ¬¬-

-Cierto n.n-

-Muévanse deben estarnos esperando ¬¬- dijo Neji

Los chicos salieron pero ninguna chica había salido aun, lo primero que vieron fue una cabellera rubia asomarse… y luego a su dueña salir con ella…

-¿Te-Temari?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras veía a la rubia O.O

-Buena Suerte Shikamaru- le dio Naruto mientras le picaba un ojo

-E-esto será problemático /U-

Temari llevaba un bañador de dos piezas, pero que estaban unidas por una cinta, que partía desde la cuerda que cubría sus pechos hasta la punta de su bikini, de color rojo, y la cinta se encontraba de igual manera atrás.

-Bueno, ¿Shikamaru como me veo?n.n- preguntó Temari mientras se acercaba a los chicos

-B-bien ¬/¬- dijo él mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

-¿¿E-esa es Ino?? Qué bien n/n- dijo Sai mientras Ino salía.

Ino vestía un bañador de una pieza, con la espalda descubierta y con un escote que bajaba desde sus pechos hasta su cadera, en una sola línea, y para hacer presión en el pecho estaba unido por una cinta, el azul era un celeste como el de sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta Sai-chan?n/n- dijo Ino mientras se abrazaba a un brazo de Sai

-Claro que si te ves preciosa n.n-

-Hinata, me adelantare te dejo un momento con Sakura, pero sal pronto- se escucho una voz desde los vestidores.

-Esa es la voz de TenTen…- dijo Neji mientras se veía como la chica salía.

-TenTen /-

TenTen tenía el cabello suelto (que raro) le llegaba justo por donde le llegaba a Sakura, tenía puesto un traje de baño muy sencillo, color marrón, de dos piezas y con algunos detalles en fucsia.

-¿Qué tal?-

-Muy Linda /-

-¿Cuánto más se van a tardar aquellas dos dattebayo?-

-N-Naruto-kun- se escucho una débil voz saliendo de los vestidores.

-Hi-Hinata-chan O.O-

Hinata vestía un bañador de dos piezas, color blanco, la parte superior se amarraba en el medio de los senos (el nudo se amarraba al frente) y el bikini se amarraba a los lados.

-Sa-Sabia que estaría mal usar e-este ¿nee Naruto-kun?- dijo Hinata cabizbaja y muy sonrojada

-Na-Nada de eso Hinata te ves… O¬O- de repente se quedo callado mirando a Hinata

-Deja de babear Naruto ¬¬- dijo Neji

-¿eh?- dijo mientras se limpiaba la baba con las manos (xD)

-Bueno y es que Sakura no piensa salir ¬¬- dijo Temari

-Ya voy ¬¬, no te desesperes- se escucho desde adentro de los vestidores

-Eso es que no le queda ¬¬- dijo Sasuke lo más odioso que pudo

-¿A quién demonios le dices eso?- dijo Sakura mientras salía y bajaba un poco sus lentes de sol (los cuáles tenía puestos) de manera que quedaran a media nariz.

-Y-Yo Na-nada… ¿p-por?- balbuceaba Sasuke claramente embobado

-¿Ahora se te pego el disco?- dijo Sakura mientras se apoyaba en la pared quedando de frente al Uchiha, en una pose muy… provocativa

Sakura llevaba el cabello suelto, un bañador de dos piezas, color negro con calaveras estampadas en este, las calaveras eran de color verde, no era un verde manzana, pero tampoco un vede muy oscuro, y en su ombligo llevaba un pircing que parecía negro bajo la sombra, y en la luz del sol reflejaba un verde oscuro, por otra parte ese bañador cubría muy poco, dejando apreciar bien los atributos de la chica.

-Si sigues así te morirás deshidratado Uchiha- dijo la chica pasando por su lado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras se iba.

-¿eh?- dijo él mientras se volteaba y la veía irse, estaba realmente bien, su futura esposa, no estaba para nada mal, al parecer no le iría tan mal.

-Cerda, estaré al sol un rato no me fastidies-

-¿Y porque debería meterme contigo Frentuda? ¬¬-

-No sé, aun no logro entender a los cerdos ¬¬-

-O.OU Ino te parece si nos vamos yendo- le dijo Sai al ver por dónde venía la conversación de las dos chicas, y la verdad no le simpatizaría presenciar una de sus peleas en ese momento

-Sí, vámonos Sai-chan- dijo Ino cambiando totalmente su actitud de defensiva a una cariñosa, se abrazo al brazo de Sai y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?- dijo Sakura al sentarse en una silla para tomar el sol y ver que el Uchiha estaba a su lado

-¿Cuándo te hiciste ese pircing?- dijo el Uchiha evitando la pregunta de la chica

-Desde hace unos años, y este no es el único, prácticamente tengo el sitio listo y pongo el adorno que o quiera ¬¬-

-Pero es que en la fiesta…-

-Shhh, te pueden escuchar, en la fiesta no lo use, ¿De dónde sacas usar esto para una situación formal? ¬¬- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su botellón de agua

-Hmp-

-Etto… aquí está mi revista-

-¬¬-

-Y mi bronceador- dicho esto sacó su bronceador e iba a empezar a aplicárselo cuando notó la mirada negra que se concentraba en ella, así que decidió jugar un rato.

-Oye… Uchiha-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo sin evitar ver a cada momento el cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba a su lado

-Ahora que tienes buena cara y se supone que os vamos a casar… no me gustaría casarme con un hombre de manos pesadas ¬¬-

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?- dijo Sasuke claramente confundido

-Pues que si quieres hacer algo útil- dijo mientras se ponía boca-abajo y escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos para que el pelinegro no viera su sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo empezándose a molestar (Uy, que sensible ¬¬)

-Toma- dijo dándole el envase de bronceador al Uchiha

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido pero muy bien que sabía lo que significaba lo que la chica hacía.

-Que me apliques la loción- dijo Sakura metiendo más su cabeza entre sus brazo

-No-No lo haré ¬/¬- dijo Sasuke

-Me lo imagine- soltó un suspiro de cansancio –seguro que Itachi sí que lo hacía, y muy complacido-

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, el pelo se le crispo, la piel se le puso de gallina y puso una cara de disgusto…

-Al parecer decir ese nombre frente tuyo en un Tabú ¬¬-

-Claro que no ¬¬-

-Claro que si, y que crees lo acabo de descubrir, así que no me des la contraria en estos momentos ¬¬-

-Si mami ¬¬-

-Uy, si tu madre te habla así que pena debes pasar O.OU- hizo una pausa y puso una cara de pésame –Te compadezco, ya sé el porqué lo extraño de tu comportamiento-

-dame ese maldito envase ¬¬-

-Gracias Uchiha -

-por lo menos simplifica Sakura ¬¬-

-Sasuke-kun n.n-

-¬/¬-

-n.n-

-¿Q-Qué haces, estás loca? O/O- dijo mientras miraba lo que la chica hacía

-¿Nunca has ido a Europa? ¬¬-

-S-Si pero…-

-Aquí también muchas personas lo hacen, además no querrás que me quede la marca se vería horrible ¬¬- dijo mientras terminaba de desatar el nudo de su parte posterior

-D-Demo, Sakura, ¿No te da vergüenza?-

-¿Porqué me daría?, simplemente estoy enseñando mi espalda, nada más se ve u.u-

-Demonios, tiene razón- murmuró para sí mientras la chica se terminaba de acomodar boca abajo.

-No estaría mal si me haces un masaje -

-¿Quién crees que soy?-

-Uchiha Sasuke el hombre con el que me tocará casarme, y debe aprender que una mujer lidera la relación n.n-

-¿¡La Mujer!?-

-Si, y si lo niegas tendrás una bella noche de bodas y luna de miel en el sofá ¬¬-

-O.O-

-¿Qué dices?-

-…-

-Buen chico n.n-

-¬¬-

-Tú tampoco me caíste bien nunca ¬¬-

-Yo no dije nada ¬¬-

-pero esa mirada te delato Uchiha, ahora me empiezas a aplicar el bronceador por favor n.n-

-Tsk ¬¬-

Sasuke puso bronceador en sus dos manos, y luego puso las manos en la blanca espalda de la chica, su piel era realmente suave, y se sentía bien entra sus manos, por esto en vez de hacer mal las cosas, decidió disfrutar de aquella piel suave, ya que sabía que así no se opusiera al lado feminista de su futura mujer, no pasaría una buena noche de bodas, no con alguien de ese carácter, mientras pensaba esto, masajeaba la espalda de la pelirrosa con el bronceador en las manos…

**Pensamientos de Sasuke:**

**Sasu:** Su piel es tan suave…

**InnerSasu:** Si, imagínate si así es tocarla como será besarla, y no solo su espalda…

**Sasu:** Sus lindas piernas también, nunca había tocado una piel tan suave…

**InnerSasu:** La sensación de tenerla entre las manos es…

**Sasu:** Única, como será estrechar su espalda contra mi pecho…

**InnerSasu:** Si además…

**Sasu:** Ya va… ¿¡Por qué demonios estas en mis pensamientos llenándome la mente de pensamientos pervertidos!?

**InnerSasu:** Tú empezaste ¬¬ yo solo te seguí n.n

**Sasu:** ¿Cómo que yo empecé?, Hmp a mi no me gusta Sakura

**InnerSasu:** Si, el primer síntoma de un enamorado es la negación ¬¬

**Sasu:** ¿Quién está cayendo en la negación?, NADIE

**InnerSasu:** Ahora te llamas Nadie ¬¬

**Sasu:** No es eso es que yo no siento nada por Sakura, y no lo haré ¬¬

**InnerSasu:** Pues deberías, recuerda que llegaras hasta sabrá Dios que edad con esa mujer a tu lado ¬¬

**Sasu:** Aunque no estaría tan mal…

**InnerSasu:** Y después el pervertido soy yo ¬¬

**Sasu:** ¬/¬ ¿Por qué no desapareces y ya?

**InnerSasu:** me voy pero volveré, volveré en el momento indicado ¬¬

**Sasu:** ¿tan rápido? O.o

**InnerSasu:** No la verdad no n.n

**Sasu:** Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

**En la Realidad:**

El chico seguía masajeando lentamente y con delicadeza la espalda de la chica, la cual se sentía realmente cómoda, y aunque dentro del chico hubiera una batalla campal, la trataba realmente bien, movía sus manos como si tocara la seda, con una extrema delicadeza, con un poco de, al parecer, cariño… pero que ninguno de los dos chicos notó.

Ella tenía la cabeza entre sus brazos, usándolos como apoyo para afincar su frente, puso su cabeza de medio lado, y veía como Sasuke movía sus brazos para acariciar y masajear su espalda…

**Pensamientos de Sakura:**

**Saku:** Es tan dulce…

**InnerSaku:** Sus manos se sienten suaves, y tocan la piel de una manera tan delicada…

**Saku:** me hace relajarme y dejar de tensarme

**InnerSaku:** Sasuke en tan bueno para aplicar bronceador

**Saku:** Qué paz que tranquilidad me transmite n.n

**InnerSaku:** Si la verdad n.n es tan lindo

**Saku:** Pues… Yo creo que tienes la ra- Espera, ¡Mira lo que me estás haciendo decir! ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** yo no te estoy diciendo decir nada u.u, tú misma empezaste así por las caricias que te da Sasuke-kun en la espalda

**Saku:** Claro, que n-no ¬/¬

**InnerSaku:** Admítelo te empieza a gustar Sasuke-kun

**Saku:** pues la verdad no me gusta, de gustarme, me atrae mucho su físico pero su personalidad…

**InnerSaku:** es frío, muy arrogante y muchas cosas más ¬¬

**Saku:** Si no fuera por eso, estuviera enamorada de él, menos mal que él no tiene nada que ver con este mundo ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Sí, pero ojala estuviera abierta al público

**Saku:** ¿Y eso como para que o qué?

**InnerSaku:** A ver, ante la imagen más de medio mundo pensaría que estas saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha el sex-simbol de Konoha, si te fijas el chico esta con el torso desnudo y tú te desamarraste la parte superior de tu bañador para que te eche un bronceador el cual lleva horas aplicando ¬¬

**Saku:** Tienes razón mejor le digo que se detenga

**InnerSaku:** Siempre tengo razón n.n

**Saku:** La verdad no solo muy pocas veces ¬¬U

**InnerSaku:** Como sea detenlo y ya ¬¬

**Saku:** ¬¬

**En la Realidad:**

Luego de que Sakura detuviera a Sasuke, se acomodo su nudo antes de sentarse, al hacerlo sus piernas y las del pelinegros quedaron intercaladas y los dos se miraban fijamente, verde contra negro, estaban perdidos ante los preciosos ojos que cada uno tenía la dicha de ver al frente suyo, pero una risita interrumpió el hasta romántico momento.

-Jeje lo siento debemos dejar a los tortolos - dijo Ino

-Mmm, no la verdad aquí no paso nada, Ino-cerda vamos a montarnos en algunas de esas atracciones n.n-

-Pues, está bien como digas, vamos a las atracciones todos juntos n.n-

-Hai n.n- respondieron al unisonó exceptuando a Neji y a cierto, pelinegro que miraba de reojo los leves saltos de alegría que Sakura regalaba a sus compañeros…


	6. Cap VI: Día Soleado o Algo Así

Cap VI: Día Soleado… o Algo Así

Dentro del GRAN parque acuático caminaban 10 chicos hacía los grandes toboganes, mientras caminaban una pelirrosa podía observar los variados puestos techados y con vidrios oscuros, la curiosidad la carcomía (como pequeña casas), ¿Qué era eso?

-Ino-cerda- dijo Sakura en un susurro acercándose a Ino -¿Para qué son esas pequeñas casas?-

-Ah, casi se me olvidaba…- Ino se pone frente al grupo haciendo que todos paren en seco. –Chicos, recuerdan que les pedí que se trajeran ropa y cambio n.n-

-Claro ¬¬- contestaron todos

-Bueno, es porque como pueden ver, hay algunas casas que sirven de hospedaje y nos quedaremos aquí n.n-

-¿Pero cómo nos compartiremos, o son individuales?- dice la castaña

-Pues, viendo las condiciones, iremos a los que son para toda la gente, ósea, un lado para chicas y uno para chicos-

-Está bien ¬¬-

-Ahora si pasa algo de emergencia, pues entran ahí-

-¿Cómo asi emergencia?-

-Pues, imagínate que dela nada empiece una horrible tormenta ¬¬-

-Es casi imposible pero si eso pasa lo haremos ¬¬-

-¬¬-

-Bueno sigamos caminando al tobogán chicas - dijo la rubia de las coletas

-Vamos n.n-

-Demo, Ino-cerda pensándolo mejor quiero ir al simulador de olas dijo Sakura

-Sí, sería mejor ¬¬- dijo frio (como siempre xD) Sasuke

-Demo, yo creo que sería mejor el río lento- dijo Temari

-Si eso sería menos problemático ¬¬-

-Yo quiero ir a la cascada que está cerca del trampolín dattebayo-

-Y-Yo estoy de acuerdo con N-Naruto-kun-

-Si todos están tomando decisiones, yo opino que es mejor ir a la piscina a nadar un buen rato ¬¬- dice Neji

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Neji - dijo TenTen –Hace un tiempo que no practico natación…-

-Entonces que hacen aquí ¬¬, todos váyanse a donde quieran ir…-

Y como niños pequeños cada una de las parejas salieron corriendo a la atracción que preferían, dejando a Ino sola, o eso creía ella…

-Bueno, nos vamos preciosa n.n-

-Sai… ¿Tú vienes al tobogán?-

-Claro n.n-

-Bueno vamos n.n-

-Ino…-

-¿Nani?-

-Tú viste el pronóstico de esta mañana verdad ¬¬-

-Claro n.n, también vi las nubes antes de salir corriendo- dijo señalando el cielo el cual estaba medio gris, mientras empezaba a caminar

-Todo esto está planeado ¬¬-

-Casi, pero si todo sale como le estoy tramando justo ahora, saldrá mejor de lo que planee-

-Ino te pasaste ¬¬-

-Vamos, tenemos que unir a todas las parejas n.n-

-Bueno tal vez, y solo tal vez, tengas razón, ahora vamos a los toboganes n.n-

**Mientras tanto en la piscina de olas…**

-Ya llegamos n.n- dijo la pelirrosa llegando algo cansada

-¿Tienes tus cosas aquí?- dijo mientras prestaba atención al bolso de la pelirrosa

-Si n.n, deberías traer las tuyas par ano irlas a buscar después sería muy incomodo y te tardarías ¬¬- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla a tomar agua

-¬¬ ya voy- y se fue a regañadientes y maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero… igual fue (xD)

-que lento ¬¬- murmuró para sí misma la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba y miraba la piscina –Mmm, iré a por las tablas…- dijo mientras iba al lugar donde se estaban las tablas de montar olas.

El pelinegro llegaba corriendo y se extraño por no ver a la pelirrosa pero ya volvería ella no era boba, ni se perdía como una chiquilla, aunque transmitía esa dulzura de vez en cuando, y esa inocencia en la mirada… aunque todos sus pensamientos aduladores hacia cierta pelirrosa fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por la ojiverde…

-A montar olas n.n- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Hmp- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y tomo su tabla dirigiéndose a la piscina

Una vez en la piscina los dos se pusieron en posición y las olas empezaron a producirse los dos estaban divertidos, el pelinegro observaba como la chica reía y se movía, en verdad que la estaba pasando bien…

-Oye Uchiha…-

-¿Nani?-

-ya no eres tan malo empiezas a mejorar tu concepto n.n-

-Hmp…-

-Tampoco es que me caigas bien del todo e ¬¬-

-O.o-

-Uchiha… ¿Al principio como te parecí?-

-Pues creí que eras como las demás chicas y que no eras para nada fuerte, ya sabes acostumbrado al mismo trato todo el tiempo ¬¬-

-Yo al principio creí que eras un egocéntrico, idolatra con un pequeño problema de autosuficiencia- dijo de lo más tranquila, sonriente y normal

-Hmp ¬¬-

-Claro que hasta ahora solo has cambiado el concepto de autosuficiencia lo demás sigue intacto n.n- dijo con la misma sonrisita al puro estilo Sai de hace rato

-Qué fastidiosa…¬¬U-

-tú sigues siendo un estorbo n.n, el estorbo con el que pasare el resto de mi vida ¬¬-

-¿Acaso te molesta pasar la vida conmigo?, porque yo te aseguro que no te ira muy mal- dijo con un tono de algo parecido a la molestia, pero con un significado, y una cara de más sexy.

-Viene una grande… prepárate- dijo Sakura volteando su mirada al frente y a la próxima ola

-Hmp…-

**Pensamientos de Sakura:**

**Saku:** ¿Qué querrá haber dicho con eso?

**InnerSaku:** No te hagas la estúpida que tanto tú como yo sabemos muy bien lo que quiso decir

**Saku:** ¿Por qué estas aquí no me puedes dejar de una buena vez en paz? ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** ¿Y crees que me voy a perder al bellísimo de Sasuke con una pose de surfeador y el pelo más su cuerpo así todo húmedo?, estás loca

**Saku:** Pervertida ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Pero es que quien no podría sacar un resumen asi de la situación, es que nada mas míralo, nuestro comprometido esta tal y como quiere Shannaro

**Saku:** Tú nunca cambiaras -.-U

**InnerSaku:** No crees que sería mucho mejor compartir casa con Sasuke-kun

**Saku:** ¿Sasuke-kun? O.o

**InnerSaku:** ¿Qué tiene?

**Sakura:** ¿Desde cuándo él para nosotras es ''Sasuke-kun''? ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** ¿Me pregunto qué cara pondría si tú le dijeras asi?

**Saku:** Jeje una de tonto, deberíamos averiguar

**InnerSaku:** Mejor hazlo en la noche de bodas mi querida Sakura

**Saku:** O.o

**InnerSaku:** Claro asi no morimos vírgenes

**Saku:** ¿Y tú sigues con eso? ¬¬U

**InnerSaku:** ¿Y cómo olvidar la incoherencia más grande que has dicho en tu vida?

**Saku:** Ya cállate de una buena vez que me terminare cayendo por tu culpa y solo por tu culpa ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Si ahora es culpa mía ¬¬

**Saku:** ¡YA!

**InnerSaku:** Si eres borde ¬¬

**Saku:** ¬¬xx

**En la Realidad:**

Mientras la pelirrosa luchaba e una guerra civil de sentimientos con su Inner, sentimientos que estaban divididos entre amor y odio, cierto pelinegro la observaba y se deleitaba con su figura, con su vista recorría cada espacio de la chica, que con solo 15 años en verdad estaba muy bien…

**Pensamientos de Sasuke:**

**Sasu:** Tiene esa fina cintura, y las piernas bien torneadas…

**InnerSasu:** Nuestra querida prometida esta como quiere ¬w¬

**Sasu:** Otra vez tu por aquí ¬¬, no tuviste suficiente mientras montábamos la moto, sino que ahora te metes mientras surfeamos

**InnerSasu:** Es que mírala, tiene el pelo húmedo, y las gotas de agua chocan contra sus muslos, aparte que esa pose está condenadamente sexy

**Sasu:** por primera vez de acuerdo contigo, me encantaría sentir su piel con la mía chocar, y probar sus finos labios

**InnerSasu:** deberías hacerlo y ya este no es el Sasuke que yo conozco que solo desea y no actúa ¬¬

**Sasu:** pero es que hay que darle el tiempo, ya la atrapare en su debido momento, además en cualquier instante tendremos que por lo menos besarnos

**InnerSasu:** ¿Ah?

**Sasu:** Debes recordar que ella y yo somos prometidos, y en el momento que de él sí, ya que no se puede negar n.n, la tendré que besar así sea para ella a la fuerza.

**InnerSasu:** ¿Pero no te gustaría un beso de ella y tú solos, que nadie los vea, que se pueda poner fogoso y que tal vez sea correspondido?

**Sasu:** Mataría por uno de esos

**InnerSasu:** hay una solución intenta besarla hoy…

**Sasu:** ¿De seguro que estas bien no te diste un golpe ni nada?

**InnerSasu:** Estoy mejor que nunca n/n (dijo su Inner totalmente rojo debido a la cantidad de sake que bebía xD)

**Sasu.** ¿De dónde sacaste esas botellas de Sake? O.o

**InnerSasu:** De por ahí ¬/¬ ahora solo hazme caso, lánzale un beso y ve hasta donde llegas por ahora

**Sasu:** ¿Pero en qué momento?

**InnerSasu:** recuerda que compartirán habitación hoy n/n

**Sasu:** ¬/¬ pervertido

**InnerSasu:** Si, si como digas ¬¬, ojala y te vaya bien n/n

**Sasu:** Inner… ¿Inner? Oe inneeeeer

**InnerSasu:** …

**Sasu:** genial se desmayo ¬¬, ya va la vocecita que suelo escuchar y ahora imagino se desmayo y en mi cabeza, y aparte lo pienso reprender, ya me estoy volviendo loco definitivamente ¬¬

**En la Realidad:**

Los chicos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no se dieron cuenta de que algunas pequeñas gotas de agua caían del cielo, parando en los cuerpos de cada uno, y mientras cada uno debatía mentalmente hubo un terrible silencio, que estaba lleno tanto de tranquilidad como de incomodidad, la primera en escaparse de la batalla mental con la contaba en ese momento y decidió romper el hielo entre ellos…

-Uchiha, al parecer no lo haces nada mal…-

-Y tú Haruno, al parecer eres condenadamente buena en todo lo que haces- dijo Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Sí, incluso en la vida amorosa…-

-No mejor que yo-

-Por favor, si de verdad fueras tan bueno, ya me tuvieras a mí a tus pies, y no lo haces-

-Caerás a su momento Haruno- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa autosuficiente y arrogante lo cual enfado un poco a la pelirrosa

-No te sigas metiendo conmigo o te ira mal-

-¿Qué me puedes hacer tumbarme? Eso no serviría de nada ¬¬-

-¿seguro?-

-te irías conmigo-

-No creo que tengas el tiempo para agarrarme a mí antes de caer-

-¿No me crees?-

-nada perdemos probando…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras con un movimiento rápido logro que el Uchiha se empezara a tambalear amenazando con caer

-No creas que será fácil- dijo precipitándose a la piscina tomando ágilmente la muñeca de la pelirrosa antes de caer, haciendo que esta cayera debajo del el

-esta piscina en verdad es baja- dijo la pelirrosa con la respiración entre cortada y con una sonrisa, ella se estaba tomando todo como un juego –Al entrar nos llegaba por los tobillos, creo que por eso me pudiste tomar a tiempo uchiha, te quedaba cerca ¬¬-

-No me subestimas Haruno- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se encontraba encima de ella y las ondas de agua golpeaban su costado, además de las gotas de lluvia que caían en su espalda, y quitaba algunos mechones de su cara (la de Sakura)

-está lloviendo- dijo Sakura como hipnotizada por esas orbes verdes que se posaban sobre ella, nada más sobre ella, mirándola tan fijamente

-Al parecer, lloverá mas fuerte- dijo en el mismo estado de la chica, mientras sentía una oleada de fría que le pasaba por el lado y como la lluvia apresuraba su ritmo, mojando así todos los cabellos azabaches y los rosas.

El pelinegro casi por un acto de instinto se acerco un poco más a la pelirrosa, sus rostros estaban a centímetros y sus respiraciones se combinaban volviéndose una, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre los cabellos azabaches y descendían en la cara de la pelirrosa…

-D-Debemos irnos, esto se pondrá feo…- dijo débilmente la pelirrosa y en ese justo momento se presento el sonido de un trueno y una ráfaga de viento que provoco un respingo en la chica.

-Pero estamos muy lejos de la compartida, aparte no sabemos en donde esta…- le dijo el pelinegro levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para que ella le imitará

-Pues vayamos a al que esté más cerca, debemos refugiarnos ya- dijo empezando a temblar un poco de frio

-tendrás que llamar a Ino para decirle, recuerda lo que había dicho-

-Hai, de todas maneras esta es una emergencia asi que tenemos razón en irnos a una de esas casas- dijo la pelirrosa mientras cargaba con sus cosas y empezaba a salir corriendo seguida por el pelinegro

-¿Y si están cerradas?- dijo el pelinegro igualando a la pelirrosa pero sin parar de correr de la lluvia.

-No creo que lo estén pero roguemos porque esté abierta- dijo acercándose a una de las casas que estaba más cerca de ellos.

-está abierta- dijo el pelinegro abriendo la puerta y dando paso a la pelirrosa para que pasara

-Dios, empezó a llover fuerte- dijo ella entrando y dejando sus cosas en un mueble beige que estaba en la habitación

-Deberías llamar a Ino-

-tienes razón… ¿y mi móvil?-

-Mmm, aquí esta- dijo el pelinegro alcanzándole un móvil negro

-Gracias…-

-Iré a ver el resto de la habitación…-

-está bien- dijo la chica con la mirada puesta en el móvil mientras marcaba el número de su amiga.

Demonios no hay señal- pensaba la pelirrosa -Bueno por la tormenta diría que es algo casi lógico, más bien totalmente lógico- termino de deducir la pelirrosa

-Oye Sakura…- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella

-¿Nani?-

-Pues se supone que esto no cesara y tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que pare ¿Verdad?-

-Si…-

-hay un leve problema-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Pues ve a la habitación y mira con tus propios ojos…-

La chica salió directo a la habitación y la empezó a detallar, un televisor, dos sillas, una ventana, una puerta que al parecer era el baño, un closet y una… no, no puede ser, eso debía ser mentira…

-Una…- murmuró para sí misma atónita desde el marco de la puerta –cama… matrimonial…-

**Continuará…**


	7. Cap VII: Por Poco

Cap. VII: Por Poco ¬¬

-Una… Cama… Matrimonial… O.O- Sakura estaba petrificada en el marco de la puerta.

-Oye, Sakura- dijo el pelinegro con desinterés, pero a la vez con picardía –A ti, ¿Te molesta que haya solo una cama?-

-La verdad no…- Dijo ella serena sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-A no…- dijo el sentándose al lado de ella y tomando con su mano derecha la barbilla de la chica, acercándola asi si hasta el punto en que sus respiración era una pero sus rostros no tenían contacto –Entonces, ¿opinas lo mismo que yo?-

-Claro…- dijo ella poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro del chico.

-Aclárame bien… lo que tú piensas- le dijo él en un tono seductor y acercándose hasta que sus narices rozaran

-Que tú puedes dormir en el piso, o en el sofá…- dijo ella volteándole el rostro al chico y levantándose con una sonrisa

-Hmp ¬¬- dijo el chico notablemente molesto

-Sasuke… sal-

-¿Por qué? ¬¬-

-Porque me debo meter a bañar no estaré todo el día con este traje de baño ¬¬-

-Haz algo…- dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sakura (estaba frente al marco de la puerta, parte exterior de la habitación)

-¿Qué?-

-Báñate en el baño que está afuera…- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, prácticamente en la nariz de la pelirrosa. –Un poco de tu propia medicina…- dijo el chico desde dentro mientras se desvestía para entrar al baño.

-Idiota ¬¬- murmuró la chica dirigiéndose hacia un baño que estaba en el pasillo.

**En otra cabaña…**

-Na-Naruto-kun…-

-¿Nande?-

-Etto… So-Solo hay una cama- dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba, ella aún traía su traje de baño puesto…

-¿y?- pregunto el restándole importancia mientras se dirigía a la habitación (donde se encontraba Hinata)

-Na-Nada… Na-Naruto-kun ¿Puedes sa-salir? E-Es que me cambiare…- dijo en un susurro y con un hilillo de voz

-¿Por qué me iría?- dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-Na-Naruto-kun O/O- dijo ella mientras el tomaba el mentón de la chica y la hacía entrar en el baño, al mismo tiempo que sostenía sus brazos de las muñecas, soltó el mentón y puso a llenar la bañera (todas las cabañas tenían una en cada baño)

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- dijo este en un sensual susurro al oído de la chica, mientras los dos entraban a la bañera…

-E-Es q-q-q-q-que- dijo ella sin poder articular bien, y soltando pequeños suspiros que le provocaban sentir el aliento del chico en su cuello, y posteriormente, sus labios en el… el chico bajo una mano traviesa, que recorrió rápidamente y por encima del traje de baño de la chica, y paso lentamente por encima del bikini, rosando su parte intima, para luego volver a tomar su mentón y volverla a ver fijamente.

-Shhh, sabes que es lo que queremos…- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella, y la iba a acostando en la bañera la cual ya estaba llena (era un bañera grande… se podían sentar si querían y estirar las piernas u.u, al igual que todas u.u)

-De-Demo…- dijo ella mientras en vano intentaba encontrar escape.

-…- ninguno dijo nada, se miraron unos segundos y el rubio ello sus labios con los de la pelirrosa la cual simplemente correspondió…

**De vuelta con los protagonistas…**

Sakura entro al baño y observo la bañera, mientras daba vueltas a la llave de agua para que se llenara, en verdad era grande…

**Pensamientos de Sakura:**

**InnerSaku:** Que bien se sentiría entrar aquí con sasuke-kun y sentarme junto a él, y tal vez…

**Saku:** Para de una maldita vez ¬/¬

**InnerSaku:** Apoco no te gustaría ¬¬

**Saku:** P-pues… O/O

**InnerSaku:** Ves n.n

**Saku:** No estorbes ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** ya se para relajarnos… mmm… escuchemos música nwn

**Saku:** Al fin dices algo bien ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Pon ya el maldito CD y calla mujer ¬¬

**Saku:** ¿Y ahora quien te crees? O.o ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Mmm, cambiando de tema, ¿donde está la espuma con olor a cerezo?

**Saku:** Eeh, pues déjame buscarlo… Cerezos y Rosas´´, Cerezos y Lirios´´, ¿cuál de los dos?

**InnerSaku:** Mmm, pues pon los dos nwn

**Saku:** Cierto n.n

**InnerSaku:** ¿Que tal huele?

**Saku:** Espera a que suba la espuma…

**InnerSaku:** Ya subió n.n

**Saku:** Wow, Huele divino

**InnerSaku:** ves es que yo siempre tengo la razón (H)

**Saku: **¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Bueno ahora de cantante, mmm, podría ser nuestra buena amiga Rihanna…

**Saku:** Cierto aunque no me guste mucho su música ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** Esperemos a que se caliente un poco el agua n.n

**En la Realidad, y en la Habitación de la Cabaña…**

-Hmp, que incompetentes, iré a ver si en el baño donde esta Sakura hay toallas…- el pelinegro se fue caminando hasta el baño donde encontró a la pelirrosa entrando a la bañera en ese justo momento.

-Ahh, ahora pondré la música…- la pelirrosa volteo un par de veces para encontrar el radio que había dejado preparado, lo tomo y lo puso cerca, pero justo cuando iba a dar play a la música, sintió como alguien entraba a su lado.

-Música…- dijo el acomodándose en la ducha y viéndolo fijamente.

-O/O- ella simplemente se sonrojo…

**En la Mente de Sakura…**

**InnerSaku:** Kyaaah estamos en una tina, desnudas, junto a Sasuke-kun, DESNUDO… ¡Kyaaah!

**Saku:** …O/O… (Shock)

**InnerSaku:** … (El Inner se estaba desmayando debido a hemorragia nasal)

**En la Mente de Sasuke:**

**Sasu:** ¿Qué demonios hice porque me he metido?

**InnerSasu:** …

**Sasu:** Hey, ¿no te vas a entrometer como siempre? ¬¬

**InnerSasu:** ¿Gue?

**Sasu:** Se me había olvidado lo del Sake u.u

**InnerSasu:** n/n

**En la Realidad…**

-Y-Ya…- dijo la chica mientras ponía a sonar la radio… demonios… Hate That I Love You´´ -E-Es la versión karaoke…-

-Entonces…- dijo el acercándose un poco hasta el punto en que rozo con los dedos de los pies el muslo de la chica –Cantemos…- dijo en un tono muy sensual…

-O-Ok...- Sakura tragó Saliba

(_Cursiva_: canción, **Negrita**: Cantante, Normal: Acciones durante la canción, sin indicaciones, solo cursiva, unísono)

**Saku:** _That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand (yu)_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for a while_

**Sasu:** _No.. But you won't let me_

_You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did_

_Well I hate it_

**Saku: **_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

_Girl, I hate it_

**Sasu: **_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

Sasuke, quien al igual que Sakura sabía lo que veían se acerco más a ella, estaban a una mano de distancia (una mano de perfil xD) cuando vio el turno de la chica en la canción… el solo se limitaría a hacer las voces de fondo que la canción ameritaba.

**Saku: **_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so.._

**Sasu: **_And you completely know_

_The power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh _

**Saku: **_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage_

_Of the fact that I_

_Love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

La chica se alejo un poco, estaban a un brazo de distancia, sin embargo, sus manos bajo el agua estaban entrelazadas, y ella solo lo escuchaba mientras se hipnotizaba con aquellos orbes negros que la miraban fijamente, y hacia la voz de fondo que necesitaba la canción…

**Sasu:** _And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

El chico se acerco mucho más a ella, ahora los separaba la distancia de un dedo, sus respiraciones eran conjuntas, y sus ojos estaban concentrados en el otro, verde contra negro, en medio de este trance lo único que pudieron hacer fue seguir el ritmo, y cantar…

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me_

**Saku:**_ That's how much I love you_

_How much I need you_

_That's how much I need you_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so—_

**Saku: **_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

Antes de la última frase el chico se acerco a ella, la brazo posesivamente por la cintura, y sus narices, al igual que sus labios, rozaban levemente, y la pelirrosa dijo sobre los finos labios del chico la última frase de la canción…

**Saku:** _And I hate that I love you so.. so.._

Los labios de la pelirrosa fueron sellados con un tierno, aunque apasionado beso del pelinegro, rodeo el cuello de este con sus brazos, y entrelazo sus propias manos entre los cabellos azabaches del chico, este desconecto el radio, y profundizo el beso.

El beso era profundo, tierno y lleno de pasión, se separaron poco a poco por falta de aire y se miraron fijamente, el la tomo entre brazos y la levanto, una vez fuera de la bañera el tomo una toalla y seco el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, luego la envolvió, se seco a sí mismo y la levanto (como recién casados) llevándola a su habitación…

En el camino iban besándose, ninguno de los dos sabía bien que pasaba, pero lamentablemente les estaba gustando…

La recostó en la cama y apoyo sus manos en la cama para no recargar en ella todo su peso, y con su mano acariciaba por encima de la toalla el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, empezó a acariciar su muslo y a besar su cuello, ella no podía reaccionar estaba en medio de un trance…

El pelinegro tomo todo el cuello de la pelirrosa para él, lo beso y lamio, bajo hasta el hueso que esta al final del cuello, y lo beso (no sé cómo se llama), su mano estaba en la cintura de la chica, mientras ella tenía una mano en la espalda del chico y la otra recorría su cuerpo.

El chico subió la cabeza, y devoro de nuevo los labios de la pelirrosa, mientras esta ponía sus manos en el rostro del chico, y con la punta de sus dedos entrelazaba sus cabellos negros, pero un fuerte rayo irrumpió, al escuchar el ruido los dos se separaron por acto de reflejo y se quedaron mirando atónitos, sabrá Dios que hubiera sido de ellos si ese rayo no hubiera retronado (yo si se xD).

-Lo-Lo siento, dijo el apartándose de ella y sentándose en el borde de la cama

-No hay cuidado… supongo- dijo lo último en un susurro

maldición por poco, **InnerSasu:** Mi Dios O.O, Asi será que se te paso de golpe la borrachera ¬¬…- pensaba el pelinegro mientras se vestía.

**En otra Cabaña…**

-…- ninguno dijo nada, se miraron unos segundos y el rubio ello sus labios con los de la pelirrosa la cual simplemente correspondió…

El rubio tomo con sus dos brazos la cintura de su compañera, y apegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo como con cada caricia los pezones de la joven ojiperla se endurecían más.

Por falta de oxígeno se separaron, el chico rubio bajo por el cuello de la chica y empezó a besar sus pechos, dándole a ella placer, y haciéndolo por instinto, _para los dos es la primera vez…_

El chico por a falta de experiencia (cof cof práctica xD), no podía soportar más, asi que tomo a la chica y la levanto un poco, acostándola sobre una parte sobresaliente de la bañera (que también sirve como silla), la penetró lentamente y rasgó su virginidad.

Estaban sumidos en el placer, ella se acostumbró rápido a su presencia y las embestidas empezaron, varias oleadas de placer se presentaban, y pronto los dos llegaron al orgasmo, manifestándolo en un solo y sonoro gemido, descansaron por unos segundos se acomodaron y se fueron a dormir a la habitación.

(No suelo hacer tan simples los lemon, lo que pasa es que me especializo en SasuSaku, ItaSaku y KakaSaku asi que aquí no me gusta hacer mucho xD)

**Al Día Siguiente, con los protagonistas…**

Todos estaban en la entrada del parque acuático, solamente faltaba cierta pareja conformada por un rubio y una ojiperla, unos esperaban alterados por el retraso, otros esperaban preocupados, y otros solo pensaban como molestarlos al llegar.

-Hola Chicos n.n- dijo un rubio de muy buen humor llegando al grupo de personas

-Ho-Hola…- dijo la pelinegra llegando al lado del chico, con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

-Hmp… Dobe ¬¬- dijo sasuke mirando a Naruto

-Teme ¬¬-

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué paso?- dijo Neji con un tono frio refiriéndose a la Hyuuga

-Nandemonai…-(nada xD)

-Hmmm…- dijo el ojiperla de igual manera

-Parece que Neji carga el mismo humor de Sasuke, dattebayo ¬¬- dijo Naruto (es asi porque les paso la noche similar xD)

-Hmp…- respondieron estos al unísono

-Si esos dos son de la misma especie -.-U- dijeron TenTen y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-¿Chicas cuando es la próxima presentación…?- dijo Hinata acercándose a Temari, Sakura y TenTen, esto lo dijo en un susurro y in tartamudear.

-Pues, dentro de tres semanas aproximadamente…- dijo Temari

-que emoción n.n- dijo TenTen

-Cierto n.n- dijo Sakura

-¿De qué hablan chicas?- Dijo Ino acercándose

-De la banda n.n- dijeron todas al unísono mientras los chicos seguían a los dos iceberg (léase: Sasuke y Neji)

-¿Y ustedes siguen con esa afición?, ¿Cuándo la dejaran?-

-Que cosa… ¿La banda o lo que canta?-

-Pues una banda común y corriente no tendría ningún problema pero esta si ¬¬-

-¬¬-

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no tienen sus cuartos como antes-

-Es que mis amigas en Europa se burlaban de eso constantemente ¬¬xx- dijo TenTen

-A mi hermano mayor (Temari es la del Medio entre Kankuro y Gaara) no le simpatiza que tenga asi mi cuarto ¬¬-

-No Quería que cuando Neji se mudara lo viera, seguro me diría rara O.o- dijo Hinata (cuando se trataba de este tema no podía tartamudear)

-P-Pues… por las visitas constantes de Ino…- dijo la pelirrosa -La verdad es que mi cuarto no ha cambiado nada, solo lo acomodo para Ino, Jeje- pensó la pelirrosa

-vayamos a mi casa -

Todos salieron del gran parque acuático en las motocicletas, la pelirrosa se volvió a aferrar al pelinegro, por su mente pasaron las imágenes de la noche anterior, las variadas caricias y besos que le dio el pelinegro, si no hubiera sido por ese rayo, aunque asi estaría mejor…

-Bien…- dijo Ino entrando en la sala de su mansión seguida por los demás…-Como sabrán, de repente en el colegio dictaron que, desde ayer hasta mañana no habrán clases…- dijo la pelirrosa sentándose en uno de los muebles vino tinto de la sala

-Aja ¬¬-

-Tranquilo Sasuke ¬¬-

-Hmp ¬¬-

-Bueno, la cosa es que tengo cierta idea…-

-¬¬- todos le dirigieron una mirada de bicho raro, ya se estaban cansando de sus ideítas…-

-Nos quedaremos todos a dormir en la casa de alguno de nosotros, el anfitrión será escogido a suerte n.n- dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa.

A la pelirrosa por su parte de solo escuchar lo dicho por la ojiazul se le helo la sangre, ella no había dejado su cuarto como para recibir gente, demonios, bueno por lo menos era sorteo no estaba garantizado que fuera ella.

Al igual que la pelirrosa a cierto pelinegro se le congelaron los nervios, su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, que pensarían todos de el vaya nervios, miraba como metían los papeles en un vaso, e Ino sacaba un papel, ¿fue ese un brillo demoniaco el de sus ojos?, si claro que si…

-Y nos quedaremos en la casa de…-

**Continuará…**


	8. Cap VIII: La Mansión Haruno

Cap. VIII: La Mansión Haruno.

-En la casa de…-

-Dilo ya Cerda Ò.Ó-

-Aiins ¬¬, en la tuya frentona -

-De-Demo… en mi casa n-no…-

-¿Doushite?-

-Pu-Pues… porque… Etto…-

-Bueno, no perderé tiempo contigo, en la de TenTen…-

-Demo en mi casa están haciendo unas reconstrucciones-

-En la de Neji u.u-

-Hanabi invito a sus amigas a jugar todo el día y a quedarse a dormir u.u-

-Eso quiere decir que tampoco se puede ofrecer a Hinata ¬¬-

-eso mismo Ino-chan u.u-

-Hmmm… ¿Sai?-

-Etto… por mi está bien- Sakura hizo un pequeño suspiro de alivio –demo no son mis padres los que están ahí sino mis abuelos, si no les molesta la presencia de mis abuelos…-

-O.O No…- dijo Ino, Sakura se volvió a preocupar un poco, ella definitivamente no quería ser la elegida

-Como siga asi la cerda, volveremos a caer en mi casa O.o- pensaba inquieta la pelirrosa

-Si esto sigue asi, me tendré que inventar una excusa para que le hechen el muerto a Sakura ¬¬-pensaba el pelinegro de las misma manera que la pelirrosa.

-¿Shikamaru? O Temari…-

-Mi departamento esta desordenado, limpio los Domingos, mantenerlo toda la semana aseado es muy problemático ¬¬-

-De hecho, yo iba a pedirle a alguno de ustedes quedarme en su cada porque mis hermanos harán no se qué hoy en la casa…-dijo Temari con una risa nerviosa

-O.o no quiero saber Temari u.u- dijo la ojiazul

-Yo menos ¬¬- dijo Temari

-Bueno… ¿Naruto?- dijo la rubia de una coleta.

-Etto… no ¬¬-

-¿Doushite? ¬¬-

-Porque, como deben suponer, mi departamento es un desastre u.u- (Naruto y Shikamaru viven solos en departamentos porque sus padres viven en el extranjero y ellos prefieren Japón, son como Pent-house, pero no llegan a ser totalmente idénticos, recordemos que los Pent-house son el piso completo en este caso no es asi xD)

-Si es cierto, me disgustaría entrar a tu casa- dijo la rubia asqueada –Y más aun dormir ahí O.o-

-Seguro que a Hinata no le molestaría en lo más mínimo, dattebayo u.u- dijo el rubio, sin pensar en lo que había dicho, y con esto Hinata simplemente se sonrojo

-O.O… Hinata-sama ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto?u.uxx- dijo Neji

-Ne-Neji-oniisama… nan-nandemonai ¬/¬-

-Hmmm, Hinata- dijo Sakura con un tono divertido acercándose a Hinata. –me tienes que contar muchas cosas…-

-Sa-Sakura-San O/O-

-Okey, ya basta de conversa u.u- dijo la ojiazul

-Nee, Ino-cerda ¿Por qué no en tu casa? ¬¬-

-Elemental mi querida frente, hoy mis padres tendrán la reunión de negocios en la casa, de hecho, tus padres estarán presentes-

-Cierto ¬¬- Demonios- pensaba la pelirrosa

-¿Sasuke?-

-Mi madre… está enferma, sería desagradable…- Si la excusa perfecta n.n- pensaba sasuke

-¿Qué tiene la señora Mikoto?- preguntó Sakura preocupada dirigiéndose al pelinegro, el cual se tomo la pregunta por sorpresa, el no sabía que su prometida llevaba una muy buena relación con su madre.

-O.o Nada importante… un resfriado y un poco de fiebre… pero es contagioso…-

-O.O… menos mal u.u- suspiro aliviada

-O.o Sakura ¿de dónde conoces a la mamá de Sasuke?- preguntó la rubia ojiazul.

-Emmm… Etto… o.o… pues en una de esas reuniones de negocios Jeje…- dijo con una risa nerviosa la pelirrosa

-Ah claro, te creo porque no habría otra posibilidad, sino ya hubiera descartado la idea ¬¬- dijo la rubia mandando una mirada de desconfianza hacia la pelirrosa, la cual simplemente la fulmino.

-Hmp ¬¬-

-Bueno…- siguió la ojiazul -¡Winston!-

-¿Llamo usted Ino-sama?- Dijo un señor con buen porte, de unos 54 años, con smoking negro, un listón negro en vez de su corbata y unos lustrosos zapatos negros también, todo impecable

-Sí, dile a Eduard que prepare la limosina, salimos a la mansión Haruno…-

-De-Demo… Ino- decía Sakura con una mirada de suplica hacía Ino

-Sakura, no me harás retractarme además, nos e que tiene malo tu casa ¬¬-

-Demo…-

-Anda Sakura, hace tiempo que no jugamos un pequeño partido de tenis y no nadamos en la mañana-

-pero…-

-Anda Sakura, además no ay nada que temer, ¿verdad?- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Cla-Claro…- dijo sin poderse negar a sus amigas

-Ino-sama… ya la limosina esta lista- dijo Winston apareciendo en la sala

-Muy bien, vayamos ahora n.n-

-Winston-sa, ¿podrías decirme la hora?- Dijo Hinata acercándose al señor

-Claro señorita, son las 8:30-

-Y ustedes decían que era tarde dattebayo ¬¬-

-Guarda silencio Naruto- dijo Neji

-¬¬-

Todos subieron a la limosina. Sakura iba algo inquieta, que dirían los chicos al ver su habitación, y su pequeño rincón especial, ojala y no encontraran su pequeño rincón…

**En la Mente de Sakura:**

**Saku:** Demonios, sabía que este día llegaría pero es demasiado pronto para mi ¬¬

**InnerSaku:** ¡Shannaro Sakura! No debes avergonzarte después de todo eso es lo que nos hace felices . que importa lo que dicen o piensen los demás ¬¬-

**Saku:** Oe Inner, por fin dices algo sensato n.n

**InnerSaku:** Es que Sakura, este tema es realmente serio u.u

**Saku:** Ahora que lo descubrirán de todas maneras, no habrá problemas si saco uno para leerlo nee…

**InnerSaku:** ¡Claro que no!, Léelo ahora mismo que me muero de la curiosidad OwO

**En la Realidad:**

Sakura tomó su bolso y sacó un pequeño libro, el cual se dispuso a leer, sus orbes verdes e movían la velocidad de la luz, mientras su boca repetía rápidamente y sin emitir ruido alguno lo que ella leía, varias veces arrugaba el entrecejo, reía sonoramente, movía sus piernas en señal de nerviosismo o soltaba algunas lagrimas, o tal vez una expresión triste.

El pelinegro se sentía algo intrigado por ese libro que sostenía la pelirrosa, ella inconscientemente lo cubría con sus manos, de esta manera el no podía observar la portada del libro, se acercó a ella lo suficiente para ver, aunque aun no alcanzaba, se acerco un poco mas y cuando estaba a punto de ojear…

-¡Ya llegamos!n.n- dijo Ino contenta, moviendo sus piernas.

-¿Paro aquí o me muevo hasta el recibidor Sakura-sama?-

-Ve hasta el recibidor Eduard, avísate a Tomas (el jefe de los mayordomos de Sakura) que estamos por llegar…- dijo mientras guardaba su pequeño 'libro' y marcando el número de su casa desde el móvil pudo hablar con Tomas…

-_Moshi Moshi, Familia Haruno_-

-Kaede-San pásele el móvil a Toma, dígale que es de mi parte, y vaya abriendo las rejas de la mansión por favor.

-_Hi, Oba-cchama_- (asi se le dice a los hijos de familia rica)

-Okey…- dijo Sakura esperando a que las enormes rejas negras con la 'H' de oro en la parte superior abrieran.

-_Moshi Moshi_- dijo una voz masculina por el teléfono

-Ohayo Tomas, soy yo, estaré con unos amigos en unos momentos, ya estamos entrando a la estancia, se quedaran a dormir, y por favor pide que preparen un desayuno ligero somos diez, cinco chicas y cinco chicos-

-_Sakura-bacchama, ¿Qué hará con su habitación?, usted suele dar el pre-aviso para acomodarla y…-_

-No importa Tomas, ya no podemos hacer nada con eso-

-_Está bien oba-cchama aquí la esperamos…-_

-Okey…-

Cuando la limosina cruzo las rejas se encontró con dos calles, las cuales eran divididas por una plaza rodeada de arbustos y en el medio una gran fuente, los arbustos tenían algunas flores blancas o rojas, habían pequeñas bancas blancas, las calles no eran de pavimento sino de un estilo de piedras, color beige, que le daban un toque más clásico, alrededor de las calles se distinguían varios arbustos, mas lejos de ahí se podían ver arboles grandes, frondosos y muy verdes.

Dirigiendo la vista más al frente se podía ver la mansión Haruno, tenía un gran recibidor en la entrada (como un hotel) para autos, los colores en los que estaba pintada era en blanco y en un color crema opaco, al detenerse bajo el techo del recibidor de autos, se podían divisar unas grandes escaleras blancas con una pequeña alfombra color crema bajando, empezaban a caer desde las enormes puertas de madera reluciente y de manillas color bronce.

Las puertas se abrían dando paso a un hombre de unos 45 años, tenía un smoking negro, guantes blancos y un listón color rojo sangre, al pasar este y hacer una leve reverencia, dio paso a dos hombres de unos 30 años, los cuales hicieron una leve reverencia también, estos llevaban un smoking negro, pero sus pantalones eran grises, al igual que sus listones y no tenían guantes.

-Hola, Tomas- dijo Sakura acercándose al mayor

-Buenos Días, Sakura-bacchama-

-Tomas, quiero que lleves todo el equipaje a mi habitación, luego acomodaremos todo a nuestro gusto, yo te aviso si hay cambios-

-Claro, oba-cchama-

-Tomas, ¿en cuánto está el desayuno?-

-Estará terminado en unos minutos Sakura-bacchama, pondremos los tazones blancos para las chicas, y los negros para los chicos-

-Muchas gracias Tomas-

-¿Nada más oba-cchama?-

-No, nada más, puedes retirarte, y Tomas deja tanta formalidad-

-Lo intentaré, Sakura-san- dijo con una leve sonrisa, Sakura siempre era amable con ellos, no le gustaba la manera en que la trataban.

-Y yo que pensé que siempre eras la misma fiera irrespetuosa y maleducada- dijo Sasuke al acercarse a la pelirrosa

-Y yo pensé que eras tan frío que controlabas las hormonas, pero ya ves, las apariencias engañas Sasuke...- dijo la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos y entrando a la mansión, al entrar se pueden ver unas grandes escaleras blancas con una alfombra parecida a la de la entrada pero más amplia, con barandillas doradas brillantes, estas llevaban hasta el tercer piso.

-Hacía allá chicos- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia una sala que se encontraba a la izquierda –aquí esperaremos hasta que este servido el desayuno-

-Frentuda no me dijiste que habían remodelado tu sala-

-Bueno ya ves u.u-

La sala de Sakura, al igual que toda su casa, tenía las paredes pintadas de un color crema opaco con bordes blancos, los muebles de la habitación era de un vino tinto opaco, con detalles en madera y cojines de color vino tinto y detalles en crema, habían dos sillones para dos personas y cuatro sillones individuales, en dos esquinas de la sala habían mesas pequeñas de madera y en el medio había una gran mesa de madera, todas estas tenían ramos de flores grandes, de color rojo, y varios cuadros de estilo abstracto.

-Sakura-chan esto es sensacional dattebayo n.n, el que lo haya decorado tiene un gusto muy fino y elegante para las habitaciones-

-Gracias Naruto…- dijo la pelirrosa sentándose en uno de los sillones para dos personas

-¿Tu lo hiciste? O.O-

-Sí, verás, hay muchas partes de la sala que mi mama me pide escoger, se puede decir que media casa está decidida por mi y otra parte por ella-

-Grandioso…-

-Si en eso no tienes limites ¿verdad, Frentuda?-

-¿Limites?- pregunto el pelinegro

-O.O… Etto… nada Sasuke u.u después te explico ¬¬- dijo mirando de manera fulminante a Ino y a TenTen que hizo ademán de hablar.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala hablando de trivialidades cuando apareció una de las mucamas de Sakura…

-Oba-cchama el desayuno está servido-

-Ya vamos para allá, puedes retirarte- la chica hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala en dirección a la cocina.

-¡A comer dattebayo!-

-Naruto, come educadamente por favor ¬¬- dijo Sakura adelantándose al grupo para guiarlos hasta el comedor.

Al llegar pudieron observar un amplio y largo mesón, cubierto por un fino mantel blanco, de un lado habían cuatro sillas y del otro igual número, y dos sillas a cada extremo, habían dos diminutos jarrones, estos tenían rosas blancas, y algunos lirios.

Uno de los lados y uno de los tazones del extremo tenía tazones de color blanco, los cuales llevaban por dentro cereal con fresa y kiwi en pedazos, y habían tazones negros del otro lado y del otro extremo, estos tenían cereales y canela, todos tenían servido un vaso con jugo de naranja y una taza vacía, por si la persona quería café.

Esparcidos a lo largo de la mesa habían dos canastas con tostadas, y pequeños platicos que llevaban mantequilla, aparte de dos jarras de leche, los cubiertos estaban al lado de cada tazón, y había una gran jarra de color plateado con negro, la cual era del café, mas una pequeña canasta con azúcar y las servilletas estaban al lado de cada tazón.

-Adoro los menús de tu casa Frentuda n.n- le dijo la rubia a la pelirrosa mientras se encaminaba a uno de los lugares que tenían un tazón color blanco.

-Yo me sentaré en el extremo- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Sasuke para luego mandarse una mirada con rayos

-Bueno, los chicos van con los tazones negros y nosotras en los tazones blancos…- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al extremo de la mesa que tenía el tazón blanco –Naruto, antes de que hagas lo que planeas, te advierto, ensucias asi sea un poco esta mantel y la pagaras muy caro- dijo viendo como Naruto estaba a punto de lanzar la mantequilla para probar su puntería (la tomaba con un cuchillo y la lanzaba a suerte hacia la tostada)

-Glup… O.O- Naruto soltó todo y corrió detrás de Hinata quien aun se encontraba de pie –Defiéndeme Hinata-

-Naruto-kun… ya ve a comer ¬¬- dijo Hinata, sin tartamudear

-No tartamudeaste O.O- dijo Naruto levantándose (estaba de cuclillas detrás de Hinata)

-Es que tengo hambre, y eso… me afecta u.u- dijo ella sentándose en uno de los puestos.

-Bueno… Itadakimassu - dijo Sakura mientras tomaba leche y empezaba verterla en su tazón, tomaba una cuchara y empezaba disfrutar de su desayuno.

-Itadakimassu- dijeron los demás imitando la acción de la pelirrosa

El desayuno paso entre algunas bromas, chistes y amenazas de parte de la pelirrosa a quien se le ocurriera hacer desastre, no toleraba que ensuciaran su casa, después su madre la pondría a ella a limpiar… de esa manera la estaban criando, como a cualquier persona (si a eso se le puede decir cualquier persona ¬¬)

-Bien, ahora subiremos a mi habitación- dijo la pelirrosa mientras recogía su plato y el de los demás y los llevaba a la cocina, salió en un instante

-Qué extraña ¬¬- susurró para sí mismo el pelinegro

-Subamos n.n- dijo mientras salía del comedor.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron un poco, tardaron debido a que Naruto se detenía a ver cualquier cuadro o retrato que se encontrará, se asombraba con cualquier cosa, era increíble…

-Bueno en este pasillo esta mi habitación n.n- dijo la pelirrosa entrando por un pasillo que estaba pintado de un morado opaco y no muy brillante, los bordes seguían siendo blancos, al borde del pasillo se encontraba una puerta del color de la pared con pocos detalles en negro, y más al fondo una puerta negra totalmente, y con una manilla de color blanco, el pelinegro creyó que esa sería la habitación de la pelirrosa asi que se dirigió hacia ella…

-Ejem… Sasuke es aquí- dijo la pelirrosa fulminándolo con la mirada

-Hmp… ¬¬- espetó el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Bueno este es mi cuarto n.n- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, todos entraron a su habitación y excluyendo a Hinata, Temari y TenTen todos tenía la boca abierta, el pelinegro fue el último en entrar y al ver la habitación lo único que pudo decir fue…

-Eres una…-

**Continuará n.n…**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Si no dejan rewievs mueran con la duda u-u Soe mala Ò.Ó xDD peor ya están advertidos u.u


	9. Cap IX: Nada de Palabras con F

Cap IX: Nada de Palabras con "F" ¬¬

-Eres una…-

El pelinegro no pudo terminar la oración, se quedo viendo el cuarto de la pelirrosa, figuradamente no tenía nada extraño, las paredes estaban pintadas no de manera uniforme sino como en degradación, los colores empezaban desde negro, de ahí a morado, de ahí a rojo, de ahí a rosa y de ahí en blanco, era desde la parte superior de cada pared hasta la inferior.

Su cama estaba tendida con una sabana de color rojo y con unas almohadas de igual color, su cubre cama era negro con mariposas en rojo, había una TV plasma de 49" en la pared que estaba frente a la cama, cabe decir que la habitación era bastante grande, debajo de la TV había un nintendo, la puerta del baño, era negra con una especie de remolinos de colores a lo largo, de rojo, morado, rosa y blanco.

Habían varios sillones o puf, había una guitarra eléctrica negra, no estaba el amplificador, se preguntaba dónde estaría pero ese no era el punto, el suelo era blanco y había una gran alfombra negra, su armario era negro, había un gran ventanal, estas en verdad eran puertas que llevaban hacia el balcón, estas puertas estaban cubiertas por unas finas telas de color blanco.

Había un espejo de tamaño completo al lado del armario, el borde era negro, y al lado del armario habían otras dos puertas pequeñas, al parecer de maquillaje y esas cosas, al igual había una pequeña mesa con un pequeño espejo arriba, y una silla, de color negro y sus cojines o bordes de color blanco… Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba de la habitación…

La habitación tenia forma de hexágono (seis paredes), en cada una tenia por lo menos dos posters de bandas de rock, pero, tenia mínimo tres posters de… anime, habían tres repisas en tres paredes y una debajo del televisor, en la de las paredes habían infinidad de mangas, y debajo del televisor habían infinidad de juegos de anime, habían juegos como Zelda, Final Fantasy, 1, 2 y ¿3?, él ni siquiera sabía que había salido el ¡3!, Kirby, Sonic, e incluso juegos de otras series anime, mas unos de carrera en anime, anime, anime ,anime, anime, ¡ANIME!, y esa sería la persona con la que compartirá, el resto de… su vida…

NO era eso, no, no solo era eso, era el hecho de un montón de peluches en uno de los sillones, todos de figuras de mangas y cosas asi, aparte de un GRAN oso, podría decirse que alcanzaría a abrazar a la pelirrosa en totalidad, de lo grande que era, de un marrón fuerte, y un lazo.. ¿Negro y blanco?, esa chica si era rara… ponerle ese lazo a su… oso de peluche

-Kyaaah…- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de la pelirrosa la cual fue enseguida a tirarse encima de la enorme cama y abrazar a su oso –¡¡Te extrañe!!- luego se levanto y saco ese extraño librito de su mochila, lo puso en una repisa, ya le quedaba claro era un manga, antes de que pudiera ver TenTen y Hinata estaban jugando Final Fantasy, y Temari estaba jugando Mortal Combat en la laptop negra de la pelirrosa.

-E-eres una…- dijo el pelinegro entrando a la habitación y tomando un manga en la mano –Una F…- interrumpido por el dedo de la pelirrosa la cual lo veía de una manera desafiante

-O-TA-KU- le dijo la chica resaltando las silabas –Nada de palabras con, F ¬¬- dijo asqueada y moviendo los brazos y su cuerpo con manera de terror. –Por cierto, a mucha Honra…- dijo mientras se iba a su ordenador fijo, que tenia a parte de la laptop y abría el msn.

Por otra parte los chicos tuvieron la misma reacción, excepto Naruto que se fue corriendo a jugar contra Hinata y TenTen, y Sai que no vio a su novia correr por alguna de las cosas en la habitación de la pelirrosa, por otra parte Neji y Shikamaru habían descubierto otra cosa sobre sus novias eran… otakus.

-Kyaaah Sakura amo tu habitación OwO- dijo Hinata embobada jugando con el nintendo

-eres demasiado buena dattebayo- dijo Naruto mientras prácticamente forcejaba al pobre control, en cuanto a TenTen ya le había quitado el ordenador fijo a Sakura, quien se levanto y se dirigió al pelinegro con una radiante sonrisa.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun acompáñame a buscar los aperitivos n.n-

-O.o si cl-claro…- ¿Sasuke-kun? O.o-pensaba el pelinegro

Los dos chicos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina, era inmensa, pero para sorpresa del pelinegro no había un solo sirviente o cocinero ahí…

-Tienen el día libre- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a la nevera a sacara unas cosas.

-¿sí?-

-Sí, hoy y mañana- dijo la pelirrosa poniendo cosas como leche, mantequilla, harina, fresas y chocolate en la mesa

-¿sabes cocinar? O.o- pregunto algo extrañado

-¡Claro!- la chica rodeo los ojos, y fue por los huevos.

-¿Te ayudo?- le dijo el

-Claro sería muy bueno n.n- dijo mientras ponía en su lugar la harina.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué hago?- dijo el algo apenado, en su vida había tocado una cocina asi, pero quería ser útil.

-Pues, ve abriendo la bolsa de harina, pero ten cuidado con…- antes de que terminara la bolsa de harina abierta había prácticamente explotado llenándola asi de harina a ella –El aire dentro de la bolsa…- dijo mientras se quitaba una cuanta harina de los ojos y se acercaba al pelinegro con dos huevos en la mano

-No, no te atreverías verdad…- dijo el pelinegro retrocediendo al ver como ella se acercaba, cerró los ojos y espero a que le tirara los huevos pero nada paso asi que abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando los tenia totalmente abiertos…

-Y tú crees que no me vengare- una voz femenina detrás de él, luego sintió con algo se rompía en su cabeza y a continuación un liquido pegajoso bajaba por su cabello y paraba en sus hombros

-No se quedara asi…- dijo corriendo hacia la mesa y tomando un cartón de leche para lanzársela a la pelirrosa, esta lo recibió y le lanzo la mantequilla, él le mando encima el chocolate en polvo, luego ella le mando canela, hasta que en un avance de la pelirrosa se tropezó con un charco de huevo, para evitar caerse se agarro de la blusa del pelinegro, pero solo logro que este también cayera… y encima suyo.

La pelirrosa no lo había tomado en cuenta, eso era divertido, estaba riendo como nunca lo había hecho, era simpático pelear asi, pero cayó en cuenta del peso que tenía encima…

El pelinegro se levanto con algo de dificultad, se había golpeado algo fuerte y cuando pudo recobrar conciencia estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de la ojiverde, sus ojos se encontraron, ese intercambio de miradas, era profundo, y significativo, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por la reciente pelea, pero se volvían una, los dos respiraban y exhalaban el mismo aire, el rio de medio lado…

-ensuciamos todo- dijo la pelirrosa mientras no salía de esos ojos negros que la observaban como si quisieran ver dentro de su alma

-Ya lo limpiaremos…- dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba mas a ella, sus labios se sellaron en un cálido y tierno beso, se estaba volviendo adicto a esos labios con sabor a cerezo, si definitivamente, esos labios eran… su nuevo vicio

El beso empezó lento y cariñoso, era tierno, y llevaba un ritmo pausado, pero conforme con le tiempo se fue volviendo más exigente, el pelinegro delineo los labios de la pelirrosa con su lengua, y luego la introdujo en la boca de la ojiverde, deleitándose con cada rincón, con su lengua, su paladar, con todo…

Se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire, había un pequeño hilo de saliva, se vieron por unos momentos, no sabían que decir, el no sabía porque hizo lo que hizo, y ella no sabía porque aunque quisiera no lo podía apartar, a parte del hecho de que correspondió.

-Qui-Quítate…-susurró la pelirrosa

-¿Por qué?-

-N-No Debimos…-

-Pero, si nos vamos a casar…- dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella

-Pero…- fue cortada por otro dulce beso del pelinegro, no lo rechazo, por alguna razón cada vez que la besaba ella se hechizaba, y no era dueña de su cuerpo, sus instintos lo eran, peor ella nada que ver con lo que a su cuerpo y su control se refiere.

El chico la levanto y la sentó en la mesa, sus manos estaban en la cintura de la chica, lentamente bajo hacía sus caderas, y de ahí hacia sus muslos, acaricio uno y lo alzo un poco, la chica alzo la otra pierna también y lo atrapo con sus piernas mientras se aferraba al cuello del chico profundizando el beso.

-No sabes cuánto te odio…- le dijo ella de manera entrecortada debido a su pausada respiración, mientras el chico la levantaba y la sujetaba por los glúteos, ella estaba aferrada a el por sus piernas y sus brazos, el la apoyo contra una pared y empezó a besar su cuello, que cómico, hace unos minutos se estaban tirando toda clase de alimentos, y ahora, el estaba besando su cuello.

-pues, que bien lo disimulas, pero concuerdo contigo- dijo el antes de volver a aprisionar los labios de su prometida

-¿Cuánto más se tardaran dattebayo?- se escucho el grito desde las escaleras

-Demonios- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, viéndose a los ojos –nos vera- dijeron de nuevo al unísono, se separaron con rapidez y acomodaron sus ropas, a pesar de que aun tenían encima todo lo que se habían echado, sacaron unos snacks rápidos, mientras escuchaban como Naruto se acercaba a la cocina.

-¿Qué… demonios… les… paso?- pregunto el rubio viendo la cocina y el desastre que traían sus amigos encima

-Una pequeña discusión de comida… eso es todo- dijo serio el pelinegro

-Sí pero mira nada mas como te he dejado Jajajajajaja- reía a carcajada limpia la pelirrosa señalando al pelinegro, que se empezaba a molestar y fue aun peor cuando el rubio se dispuso a acompañar a risas y risas a ala pelirrosa

-Si Jajajaja, quien pensaría ver asi a Uchiha Sasuke Jajajajajaja-

Mientras los dos reían fuertemente, a Sasuke le brotaba una venita en la frente…

-Bueno, Naruto toma los snacks…- dijo dándole algunas bolsas con chucherías- iba a hacer tarta de chocolate pero ya viste como terminamos- dijo volteando para verse la espalda –me iré a bañar- dijo la pelirrosa saliendo la de la habitación, pero antes de desaparecer dijo -¡Tomas!

Unos minutos después se presento ante ellos el señor que los había recibido…

-Llamo usted Sakura-bacchama- Sakura le dio una mirada significativa –Lo siento, Sakura-san- dijo en una sonrisa que la pelirrosa correspondió

-Enséñele al teme con ojos negros que esta allá el camino hacia el baño, después de bañarme me encargare de la cocina.-

-Sakura-san, por hoy debería dejar que Kaede-san lo hiciera- le dijo amablemente el señor

-Pero…- fue interrumpida por el señor

-Por favor- dijo este con una sonrisa

-Está bien, pero solo por hoy- dijo ella saliendo de la cocina con cuidado de no resbalarse para dirigirse al baño –Dígale a Kaede que me traiga el conjunto de estar, ya sabe de cuando vienen mis amigas y eso…-

-Como usted pida Sakura-san…- dijo el señor, después de esto se dirigió hacia la cocina y busco al chico de los ojos negros –Señor, el baño esta por aquí- dijo haciendo una seña con el baño para que lo siguiera

-Hmp…- espeto el Uchiha, por su parte Naruto subió a la habitación con todas las bolsas y algunos refrescos, aunque eso sería por el momento ya eran aproximadamente las 10:00 am.

Sakura sentía como el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo y la relajaba de sobre manera, decidió no usar la tina prefería una ducha, tomo su cabeza y restregó el shampoo en su cabello, lavándolo y quitándole toda la suciedad, luego mientras lo quitaba bajo su mano izquierda por su cara, cerró los ojos, y al llegar a los labios los acaricio y se detuvo ahí, abrió los ojos…

-¿Qué demonios me pasa…?- murmuró para sí misma –Ya me han herido lo suficiente no permitiré que vuelva a suceder- dijo esto en el mismo tono mientras terminaba de enjuagar su cuerpo, salió de la ducha y se seco, pudo observar su ropa ahí mismo, sabía que era temprano pero quería estar cómoda, de todas maneras no saldrían en todo el día, asi que no le prestó atención

Se puso su ropa, era una franelilla blanca, con un escrito en negro al final que decía "Suki Da Yo" (me gustas, o te quiero mucho), y un short corto, cuatro dedos encima del medio muslo, era negro con varios lunares blancos, y unas medias de franjas blancas y negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, se cepillo los dientes, no lo había hecho después de desayunar, y de alguna manera quería eliminar ese beso de su boca, aunque siguiera en su memoria…

Salió del baño y se dirigió al pasillo con una toalla blanca frotándose el cabello, al llegar pudo ver al pelinegro a punto de abrir la puerta negra del largo pasillo morado, se acerco a él y lo jalo por la camisa, se puso en frente de él y lo miro con algo de rabia.

-No te metas, en donde no te llaman- le dijo ella desafiante, mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto, jugó un rato y leyó uno que otro manga en compañía de Hinata, en eso ya se habían hecho las 12:30

-Tengo hambre dattebayo- dijo el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos

-Llamare a la pizzería n.n- dijo la pelirrosa

-¡Sí!- grito emocionado el rubio.

La pelirrosa tomo el celular y marco el numero de la pizzería más cercana, es pizzería era del padre de… no importa en ese momento no le gustaría recordarlo, mucho dolor, pero por mas que le doliera esa era la mejor pizza en todo Japón, una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono la despisto…

-_Ohayo, Pizzería…_- dijo la voz detrás del teléfono, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirrosa

-Hola n.n, quiero tres pizzas tamaño familiar, de jamón queso y peperonni-

_-¿También desea el refresco?-_

-No, asi está bien-

-_Muy bien, Emmm, este número ya está registrado con todo y su dirección, asi que ahora mismo le mandamos el pedido-_

-¡Muchas Gracias!- dicho esto la pelirrosa soltó el teléfono y se puso a esperar, esa era la pizzería más rápida que ella conocía, mas tardar a la 1:00 ya estarían allá

-Oye, TenTen- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a TenTen

-¿Nani?- pregunto esta

-¿No sabes que hay en esa puerta negra?-

-la verdad, Sakura no nos ha hecho entrar ahí, y pues entrar sin permiso sería muy descortés de nuestra parte, asi que no he entrado, ¿Por qué?-

-Hmmm, simple curiosidad- dijo mientras le dirigió una mirada a la pelirrosa, la cual simplemente hablaba con Shikamaru sobre unos juegos de estrategia.

-Pero…- dijo TenTen

-¿Hmp?- "pregunto" el dándole a entender que tenía su atención

-¿Qué han hecho ustedes dos para terminar asi?- dijo con un tono picaron mientras le daba leves golpecitos al pelinegro con su codo

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Se como terminaron porque Naruto me conto como los encontró, de solo imaginarme la escena me muero de la risa-

-Hmp, ahora soy payaso ¬¬-

-no te lo tomes a mal ¬¬-

-Simple discusión ¬¬-

TenTen suspiro con cansancio…

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Que ustedes parecen recién casados ¬¬-

-O.o no digas eso ni en broma u.u-

-Sabes, yo pienso que ustedes terminaran juntos, sea como sea…- dijo TenTen, con esto el pelinegro rió a carcajada limpia, ella tenía razón, al fin y al cabo estaban comprometidos por familia, y esos compromisos no son muy fáciles de romper o evitar que se diga, más bien es casi imposible, pero su carcajada fue interrumpida por unos ladridos que se escuchaban en el pasillo, la pelirrosa salió y se encontró con una perrita puddle blanca y pequeña, con lasos negros en casa orejita.

-¡Hachiko! –Gritó la pelirrosa contenta mientras iba a abrazar a su querida mascota-Bebé, me extrañaste- dijo mientras la alzaba y la apachuchaba -¿Dónde está howskiel?- dijo la pelirrosa saliendo del pasillo, apenas salir un Huskey Siberiano pequeño, al parecer aún cachorro le salto encima, tumbándola.

-¡Qué linda perrita!- grito Hinata saliendo a abrazar a Hachiko

-No sabía que tuvieras mascotas…- dijo frio el pelinegro mientras tomaba a Howskiel en brazos.

(/wallpapers/Animales/Perros/Huskey-Siberiano.jpg : asi es Howskiel)

-Hmmm, pues ya ves- dijo ella tomando a Howskiel entre brazos, después de esto sonó el timbre de la puerta -¡Yo abro Tomas!- dijo la pelirrosa mientras bajaba las escaleras con su querido perro en manos

-Ya llego la pizza dattebayo - dijo Naruto contento, ya que podría comer, en verdad tenía hambre

-Tomas lleve refrescos, platos y vasos a mi habitación, yo tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar la pizzas- dijo la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a tomas

-Como usted diga Sakura… San- dijo el señor dirigiéndose a la cocina para sacar los refrescos

-Por fin se está acostumbrando…- murmuro para sí misma antes de abrir la puerta, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta, sonrió.

El repartidor estaba de espalda pero al sentir que abrieron la puerta, sin voltearse aun lo que dijo fue…

-Buenas Tardes aquí esta su pedido de Pizzería Hebi- dijo mientras se volteaba, al voltearse la pelirrosa había abierto los ojos, ella estaba ahí…

La pelirrosa estaba atónita, creía que el estaba en el extranjero, que hacía ahí, y repartiendo pizzas, está bien es la pizzería de su padre, pero él se había ido, y con él su dolor…

Tomó las pizzas y se las dio a Hinata quien había llegado en el momento que por la impresión Sakura había soltado a su mascota, Hinata quien se sabía al pie de la letra la historia de esos dos simplemente tomo todo y se fue, el pelinegro estaba saliendo y se quedo en la parte superior de las escaleras, viendo la reacción de los dos ¿acaso se conocían?, si y más de lo que él cree…

-Sakura…- dijo el chico en la puerta de entrada viendo a una atónita Sakura, de las orbes verdes de la chica empezaban a brotar unas finas lagrimas, seguidas por otras gruesas y unos ligeros sollozos –Sakura… Saku…- dijo el chico sin poder moverse

La pelirrosa pronuncio una palabra, un nombre, cargado de dolor, rencor, rabia, tristeza y más dolor, acompañado de algunos débiles sollozos y de muchas lagrimas, los labios le temblaban pero igual lo dijo…

-Suigetsu…-

**Continuará…**

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Katsuu: Cuale s la historia entre Sui-kun y Saku?

Inner: Lo sabrán con una condición…

Katsuu/Inner: Rewieeevs n.n

SAYONARA


	10. Cap X: VJDHA

Cap X: V.J.D.H.A.

-Suigetsu… kun- articuló la pelirrosa

-Saku…- dijo el chico frente a él, los dos se quedaron viéndose fijamente perdiendo la noción del tiempo y en los ojos de la otra persona, sin percatarse de unos ojos negros los fulminaban desde las escaleras.

-Saku… yo… yo quisiera-

-lo siento…- dijo la chica mientras dos lagrimas rebeldes brotaron de sus ojos

-¿Ah?-

-Mira… no pude hablar cuando quise… por ahora solo necesito tiempo para, acostumbrarme a que ya estás aquí, y que no hay nada que pueda hacer…- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba

-Pero, Saku yo…-

-Suigetsu por favor…-

-Cereza…-

-Ya hablaremos…- dijo cerrando la puerta, al estar a medio cerrar dijo algo que hizo que su sangre se congelara y que por otra parte, la sangre de cierto pelinegro empezara a arder como el infierno.

-No te dejaré de querer…- dicho esto el peliblanco no espero mas para irse, y si se preguntan, el mismo pondría el dinero de la paga, pagaría 5 millones de yenes por un encuentro con la pelirrosa.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, a orden de los fuertes caracteres de Temari y TenTen, las cuales lo ordenaron, la pelirrosa se sintió contenta con sus amigas por este hecho, sin embargo de lo que ella no se percataba, era de que cierto pelinegro la miraba desde las barandas del segundo piso de su casa, ella se apoyo en la puerta en el mismo momento en que se dejo caer sentada y cuatro lagrimas mas salieron por sus ojos, inmediatamente las seco con su brazo y se levantó….

-Me prometí no volver a llorar, y menos en este lugar, ya tendré tiempo, para cuando en verdad este herida, por ahora… no es importante Sakura…- se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía a supervisar el alboroto que sus amigos estaban provocando, el cual según ella seguramente se escuchaba hasta la ciudad vecina, en verdad que eran escandalosos, si esto seguía asi los mandaría a todos a un hotel a dormir.

El pelinegro se decidió a unirse a los demás, después de todo el hambre empezaba a acompañarlo, y no le agradaba su compañía, al estar en el comedor se sirvió una rebanada de la gran pizza que estaba en el comedor, al igual que tomo un poco de té frio, al parecer todos sus amigos lo que querían era refresco, el cual repugnaba ciertamente al pelinegro, con lo que él no contaba era con una chica ojiverde que se acercaba a donde él estaba…

-¿Tampoco te gusta el refresco?- le dijo la pelirrosa mientras se servía un poco de te frio en su vaso

-La verdad, no, muchos químicos para mi gusto-

-Primera cosa en la que concuerdo contigo Uchiha, y mira que estúpida resulto ser ¬¬, aunque de algo servirá- dijo mientras una maligna sonrisa surcaba su rostro

-¿De qué?- pregunto el chico lleno de curiosidad por la reciente expresión de la pelirrosa

-Pues, ya sé que cuando yo misma te haga el desayuno no te serviré refresco, o mejor, creo que si lo hare, esposito…- le dijo la chica con un toque indescifrable, entre molestia y sarcasmo, dirigido únicamente a él.

-Tómalo en cuneta Haruno- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, era realmente idiota, hace poco se estaba matando mentalmente por la historia que haya podido ocurrir entre ese chico que entrego las pizzas y Sakura, cuando el prácticamente tenia la partida anticipadamente ganada, el era su prometido, y quisiera o no se tenía que casar, nadie se lo impediría, nadie al final se la arrebataría, nadie… quien hasta ahora es conocido como… Itachi.

La tarde transcurrió entre muchas bromas y desastre, entre esos desastres, estuvo la magnífica caída con una cascara de banana por parte de Naruto, el cual cayo sujetándose de la manilla de la alacena, la cual por el temblor, cayo toda sobre el piso y lo ensucio de una manera, para la pelirrosa, desesperante, ya que seguro que ella limpiaría, pero la señora Kaede la obligo a ir con sus amigos y disfrutar su día, no se encargaría de sus habituales tareas, impuestas por su padre, o su madre, para apreciar las cosas, o el trabajo.

En la casa de la pelirrosa, decidieron escuchar música, los chicos como tenían ganas de relajarse, pusieron a Hinata a escoger la música, ellos pensaban que por la facha tímida de la chica, y su manera de hablar, hasta de pensar, escogería algo suave y romántico, o algo asi, Neji quien ante el pensamiento de sus amigos solo sonrió procedió a alejarse un poco del radio, al ver a su prima subir el volumen, salió inmediatamente de esa habitación, cosa que sus amigos no comprendieron, pero tampoco indagaron.

Después de unos minutos de Hinata buscando entre tantas cosas los Cd's, lo encontró justo lo que buscaba, lo introdujo en el reproductor y la música empezó a sonar por toda la habitación, para sorpresa de cada uno de ellos, exceptuando a Neji y sus cuatro amigas, la música que puso era un rock realmente pesado, aquellos que o conocían a fondo este género, como Naruto, lo confundieron con metal, sin embargo, todos supieron identificar muy bien el hecho de que esa canción, no tenía ni pizca de metal, rodos los chicos miraban como Hinata movía la cabeza y golpeaba continuamente con su palma su muslo, en ese momento tenían en mente interrumpir y poner a las chicas, como Sakura, de su parte para que Hinata retirara ese Cd….

Pero las cosas no fueron como esperaban justamente antes de hablar los chicos, Sakura se acerco a Hinata, la cual estaba sobre la cama de la pelirrosa disfrutando de la música y los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos…

-¡Hinata!, ¿Dónde lo compraste? Llevo desde la temporada pasada buscando ese disco y aun no lo consigo, incluso llame a la disquera y me dijeron que ellos pronto sacarían mas copias porque incluso allá se habían acabado todos los Cd's, Kyaaah que emoción, creí que nunca escucharía este CD de ellos, son simplemente sensacionales.- Hablo de una manera tan rápida que ninguno de los chicos entendió, exceptuando a Neji e cual ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de hablar entre Hinata y la pelirrosa, sus amigas solo rodaron los ojos, ya sus amigas empezaban a hablar de esa forma…

-Si, en verdad es emocionante, y deberías ver el backstage, son sensacionales, sobre a todo a tusabes 1, esta súper bien con la primera camisa, pero no le gana a la cuarta camisa que uso tusabes 4, estaba realmente espectacular, casi babeo- dijo la chica igual que su amiga pelirrosa lo hizo con anterioridad

-Si es que ellos son… tan…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se mordía el labio al igual que su amiga ojiperla y cogían aire al mismo tiempo, lo cual provoco que Neji instintivamente, se llevara las manos a los oídos, intentando ocultarlos de lo que venía... Y el resto de las chicas resignadas a la idea de que sus amigas nunca cambiarían, los otros chicos intentaban mientras tanto descifrar lo que habían dicho, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de las reacciones de sus amigos…

-¡SEXYYYYYYYYYYS!- Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo levantándose en la cama y empezando a saltar para gritar al mismo tiempo de nuevo -¡Kyaaaaaaa!-

Todos los chicos, exceptuando a Neji que empezaba a salir de la habitación, se quedaron intactos, intentando asimilar lo que las chicas acababan de decir en sus magistrales gritos, y no los dejaban porque seguían y seguían, y no paraban de gritar agarradas de la mano mirándose a las caras, mientras saltaban no muy levemente en la gran cama de la pelirrosa.

-No entiendo…- dijo el rubio -¿Esa en verdad es Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan?- dijo señalándolas a las dos en eso se le acerca la castaña

-Si lo sé, es sorprendente, pero hemos llegado a pensar que es un caso de leve bipolaridad…-

-¿Leve?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Más o menos…- dijo la rubia ojiazul con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime

-Sakura… vamos ya a la sala V.J.D.H.A que aquí me aburro ¬¬-

-Temari ¬¬- dijo la pelirrosa bajándose de la cama y acomodándose su short -¿Qué hora es?-

-Pues…- dijo la pelinegra bajándose de la cama –Son las 4:52 pm…-

-Bien, chicas cámbiense, pónganse la ropa para estar por la casa… después nos ponemos la pijama, y ustedes- dijo señalando a los chicos –hagan lo mismo…- dijo

-O.o esta es la misma loca que pegaba saltos hace rato…- dijo Shikamaru señalando a Sakura –que problemática ¬¬-

-¿Qué es la sala V.J.D.H.A?- dijo el pelinegro, el cual no entendía practica (cof cof literal) mente nada

-Es la sala…- dijo la pelinegra

-Hinata... se lo diremos cuando estemos cambiados, por ahora… tenemos que cambiarnos…- dijo la pelirrosa mirando a su amiga la cual simplemente asintió y les cerraron la puerta a los chicos, los cuales se dieron cuenta de que los habían sacado cuando oyeron la puerta sonar frente a sus narices

-Y no espíes… que los matamos ¬¬- dijo Temari del otro lado –Aunque los queramos - dijo está de nuevo

-Mujeres ¬¬- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo, por otra parte Neji el cual estaba medio acostumbrado a la manera de ser de la chica ojiverde, se encontraba dirigiéndose a la sala que siempre les daba a los chicos para que se cambiasen.

-¿A dónde vas Neji?-dijo el rubio mientras seguía al castaño

-A la habitación que le da Sakura a los chicos para que se cambien ¬¬- dijo castaño mientras entraba a una gran puerta blanca.

Era una habitación un poco más pequeña que la de Sakura, aunque aún seguía siendo amplia, había otra puerta, que era el baño, las paredes estaban pintadas en un azul oscuro y con bordes blancos, el piso era color blanco y había una gran alfombra azul oscura, había un armario, en el cual habían toallas blancas y futones, unos eran blancos y otros eran negros.

Los chicos se cambiaron y salieron de esa habitación azul, todos llevaban un mono sencillo y una camisa ancha blanca, Sai llevaba un mono color negro, Shikamaru color rojo, Neji color gris, Naruto color azul, y Sasuke llevaba uno color verde oscuro, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la pelirrosa y tocaron la puerta.

-¡Ah! Ya están listos- dijo la rubia de cuatro colas saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, llevaba puesto un short negro, parecido al de Sakura, la verdad, era exactamente el mismo modelo que el de Sakura, solo que era negro con rojo, los lunares del short eran rojos al igual que la camisa y el short negro, sus medias eran el mismo estilo pero, negro y rojo.

-Soy yo, o me parece que entre ustedes cada uno tiene un color ¬¬- dijo el rubio

-Asi es - dijo la rubia dando paso a los chicos.

Al entrar pudieron ver a todas las chicas, vestidas prácticamente igual solo que con diferentes colore combinados con negro, Sakura como ya sabemos, blanco y negro, Hinata celeste y negro, Ino violeta y negro, TenTen gris y negro, aunque su color era también el plateado.

-Las únicas que cambian de vez en cuando el color son Sakura y TenTen, el otro de Sakura es el verde o el rosa pálido y el otro de TenTen es el castaño o el vino tinto, aparte que Hinata también usa el lila claro e Ino el azul…- dijo la rubia de las cuatro coletas señalando a todas las chicas que se acomodaban las medias, exceptuando a cierta pelirrosa que estaba recostada sobre su cama, escuchando música con los ojos cerrados, mientras movía lentamente su cabeza y tenía sus manos detrás de la nuca, una pierna recostada y la otra levantada, mientras el pie de esta se movía.

El ojinegro observaba la pose de la pelirrosa, era en cierta manera provocativa, mas aun cuando cambio una de sus manos y la puso en su boca, cantaba a mudas la canción, como le encantaba su futura mujer, aunque… debía cuidarla… claro no de todos, nadie se la podría quitar, pero como siempre arruinando lo que tiene planeado, se entrometió su querido hermano, Itachi.

-Bien, vamos a la sala- dijo la rubia de una coleta mientras salía de la habitación y tomaba a su novio por el brazo.

-¿Y ustedes… como sabían que debían traer sus conjuntos?- dijo el rubio mientras veía a Hinata que se acercaba.

-Pues…- empezó a decir la pelinegra –Nosotras dejamos cada una uno o dos conjuntos de estos en la casa de cada una, para estas ocasiones…-

-Ahh…- dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación llevada por la pelinegra, caminaron un rato hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajaron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, caminaron un rato y pararon frente a una puerta blanca, al entrar vieron una habitación con paredes de color verde manzana, aunque opaco, y bordes blancos.

El piso era de un verde muy, muy claro y opaco, y la alfombra que tenia era totalmente inmensa, la habitación tenia forma de pentágono (cinco paredes), habían varios puf de color verde, una increíble cantidad de DVD's de anime y películas de todo tipo, habían también mas videojuegos de los que podrían haberse imaginado en su vida de… ¡ANIME!, tres tipos de consola y un gran televisor plasma de aproximadamente 60".

-¿esto es la sala V.J.D.H.A?- pregunto Sai viendo bien la sala

-Asi es - dijo la pelirrosa contenta entrando en esta

-¿Y qué significan las siglas? ¬¬- dijo el chico pálido de nuevo

-Pues…- empezó la pelirrosa –Video.Juegos.Dvd's.Horror.Anime-

-¿horror?- dijo este

-Si veras mi querido Sai, aquí hay de todos los géneros en película, pero los que más vemos es horror, claro que Hinata y yo aun no aguantamos del todo, pero aun asi son buenísimas- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y la pose de Rock Lee cuando habla de la llama de la juventud.

-Bueno, ¿que esperamos para jugar dattebayo?- dijo el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a la pelinegra, la cual se limito a devolverle la mirada e ir corriendo hacia el puf.

-Hmmm… que rápido pasa el tiempo…- dijo la pelirrosa dirigiendo su mirada hacia el reloj que había colgado en la pared, el cual señalaba que ya eran las 5:25

-¿Que tienes con el tiempo chiclecita?- le dijo el ojinegro con reflejos azules, Ino tensó levemente los músculos mientras la pelirrosa simplemente bajaba la mirada…

-nada, nada que te importe por lo menos- dicho esto se dio la vuelta subió su mirada firme y se dirigió hacia una de las repisas con películas, decidiría que película ver en la noche.

-Yo quiero ver esta ¬¬- dijo Neji sacando de quien sabe donde una película

-De-demo... Neji-kun…- empezó a decir la pelirrosa a lo que la pelinegra con ojos perla se le adelanto

-Neji-oniisama esa película, no…- dijo la chica bajando la mirada algo avergonzada de lo que había dicho ya que al igual de todas sus amigas en verdad era un persona orgullosa, y aunque frente a todos era una persona tímida, bueno casi frente a todos, su orgullo se hería constantemente y ahora que todos conocían su verdadera personalidad, simplemente no se dejaría.

-Peor la veremos, haremos por selección, alcen la mano los que la quieren ver- con esto todos alzaron la mano exceptuando a Sakura y a Hinata las cuales solo miraban hacia el piso

-está decidido- dijo el pelinegro complacido por la cara de vergüenza y miedo que tenia la pelirrosa, seguro que se asustaría mucho y recurriría a algún lugar para poderse tapar y tener fuerzas, y casualmente, tal vez el se sentaría a su lado…

Mientras el pelinegro pensaba esto no se dio cuenta del pequeño perro con ojos azules que pasaba por su lado, haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio, tambaleándose, el perro corría buscando a Sakura, la encontró y al Sakura levantarlo entre sus brazos apareció detrás de Sasuke una linda perrita blanca, la cual agacho la mirada y la cola, se dirigía hacia la puerta pero antes de irse el pelinegro tomo a la perrita y la alzo entre sus brazos, tal y como la pelirrosa tenía sujeto al perro ojiazul.

-Sakura, si llegas a tener más de un hijo serás un fraude…- le dijo malintencionadamente el pelinegro a la ojiverde, simple y llanamente para provocarla, cuando la chica se enojaba era realmente cómica.

-Es que no tendré ni un solo hijo Uchiha…- le dijo la pelirrosa tomando a su perrita blanca y saliendo de la habitación con las dos mascotas, el pelinegro se quedo en el lugar esperando a que la pelirrosa volviera a entrar por esa puerta, seguro que era una broma lo que acababa de decir el quería hijos y ella como futura esposa debía cumplir.

Al llegar, cargaba con ella un montón de comida, le dirigió una indescifrable mirada al ojinegro, él cual solo levanto una ceja y la miro con cara de no entenderla por mas que le dibujara lo que quería decir a cada momento en una pizarra, Sakura era una de esas mujeres con las que a él le costaba adivinar que pasaba por su mente, o que opinaba originalmente, su cara normalmente fría o indiferente, parecida a la de él, no le permitía entrar a su alma, pero esa sonrisa que le dedicaba de vez en cuando, lo llenaba de alegría, esa sonrisa llena de sentimientos, pero que muchas veces eran falsas.

Luego de un rato en eso, se sorprendió asi mismo, como podía ser tan estúpido o más bien ingenuo como para creer o pensar esas cosas el no deba, según él era la mujer la que se la pasaba pensando tantas idioteces o cosas insignificantes, intentando volver perfecta a su pareja con un montón de palabras, aunque era Sakura, era ella, la extremadamente linda chica con la que se casaría, y de nuevo volvió a despertar de entre sus sueños, al parecer su cuerpo se movía mientras el simplemente pensaba.

Al salir del trance, en el que había entrado, después de pensar hasta el cansancio y más allá en la pelirrosa, decidió que era ya casi el momento de ver la película, ella se encontraba trayendo mas comida de la que trajo anteriormente y ubicándola toda en un sitio especifico de la sala, al lado de lo que parecía ser un mini bar.

-¿Sakura-chan tienes una sala para cada cosa o es imaginación mía?- dijo Sai de nuevo

-Pues, si tengo para todo una, bueno prácticamente…- dijo ella dejando la comida en una parte de la sala y acomodando los pufs, apenas terminaran el nivel verían la película.

-bueno, no creo que tengas una de manga y eso ¬¬- dijo el pelinegro diciéndolo como si fuera obvio, por la cantidad de mangas que vio en el cuarto de la pelirrosa.

-Ehmmm, el pasillo a la derecha, la primera puerta, está en color verde…- le dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo mientras abría algunos snacks en un gran bol.

-¿Tienes una? O.O-

-Sí, pero las secciones se dividen por color, no entre en la azul no te gustara-

-¿Y que tiene? ¬¬-

-YAOI - dijo la chica mientras ponía en su lugar los refrescos y los snacks

-Bien… no seguiré hablando de esto contigo ¬¬-

-No lo hagas ¬¬-

-Bueno chicos esta es la película - dijo Ino mostrando la caratula mientras la introducía en el Dvd

-No… Ino…- dijeron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo –Esa película… es….-

**Continuara …**

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**NO CONSIDEREN LO SIGUIENTE SOBORNOO:**

Entre mas rewievs nos dejen den por seguro q mas pronto habra un muy bello sasusakuuu :'D xDD! ustedes solo.. escriban xDDD

Aparte keremos su opinion sobre si me pongo a escribir un NejiSaku y sobre si lo prefieren de mundo ninja, de AU o... uno de cada uno xDDD Tambien kiero saber si les gustaria un Itasaku, podria hacer primeor el ItaSaku q el sasusaku xDD pro ahora lonpienso sacare dos fics por pareja.. osea Sasusaku ya tengo dos, itasaku, nejisaku, suisaku, kibasaku y asi exceptuando el saisaku y el narusaku q no me gusta ¬¬, ustedes solo diganme si les gustaria, aparte q muy pronto sacare uno original, personajes inspirados en personas reales y trama inventada, bueno estoy escirbiendo mucho ustedes solo opinen xDD Baeeee Besooooos SAYONARA por parte de mi inner y yo su kerida Katsuu muchos cariñoos


	11. Cap XI: Noche de Terror

Cap XI: Noche de "Terror".

-Por… Favor…- terminaron de susurrar las chicas con una cara de terror

-Pero si yo no la he visto dattebayo… ¿Qué tiene de malo?... déjenme verla TT.TT- dijo Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos

-Pues la veremos y ya…-dijo Ino

-Demo… Ino-chan…- dijo Hinata

-Hinata, Sakura- dijo Temari -¿NO se recuerdan que ya nosotras la vimos?-

-Si… Temari pero… estuvimos toda la película buscando donde escondernos… y no vimos nada… y después no podíamos dormir bien…- dijo pausadamente Sakura con la mirada sombría y con un aura oscura emanando de ella.

- Emmm… bueno pues les tocara superarlo…- dijo Sai

-Tienes razón Sai-chan - dijo la rubia ojiazul

-Bueno todos a sentarse-

-No… ¡por favor! El Fotógrafo no ¡Por lo que más quieran!- dijo Sakura con estilo melodramático (es una película de terror muy buena y traumante se las recomiendo)

-La veremos y ya ¬¬-

-Okey… siéntense u.u- dijo Ino

Los chicos se acomodaron todos con su pareja, exceptuando a un pelinegro y a una pelirrosa que simplemente vieron los únicos pufes juntos que quedaban, al estar todos en su lugar empezó la película…

-¿Por qué demonios me toca a tu lado en una película como esta? TT.TT- Dijo la pelirrosa con cascaditas en los ojos mientras daba un mordisco a su torta de chocolate

-¿Por qué comes tanto dulce? Te vas a poner gorda ¬¬-

-¿Yo gorda?- dijo la chica

-Si tú ¬¬-

-Por favor… eso nada que ver… yo nunca u.u-

-¬¬-

-Bueno, mira… cualquier cosa que haga… es el miedo no yo .-

-Si bueno ¬¬-

La película llego a una parte que dio un respingo en la pelirrosa, la cual se cubrió con la manta hasta las narices con las piernas recogidas como niña asustada y se acerco un poco más a sasuke, puso su cabeza en el brazo del chico el cual solo la miro con el rabillo del ojo y rio de medio lado.

Sakura a cada momento se pegaba mas al pelinegro hasta que en una parte procedió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, el cual simplemente la rodeo con un brazo a lo que no se opuso, era más el miedo que el resentimiento, el pelinegro ante la reacción de la chica sonrió de nuevo y giro los ojos, todo salía tal cual su plan.

Hubo un momento en que la chica dio un pequeño brinco y se oculto en el cuello del pelinegro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y reteniendo un grito de susto, el pelinegro procedió a acariciar su cabello para calmarla "nada más".

Conforme la película iba pasándola pelirrosa se apegaba más y más al cuerpo del ojinegro el cual simplemente la recibía, tomando distancias se podría decir que estaban muy lejos los unos de los otros, claro exceptuando el hecho de que cada pareja estaba bien junta.

En la parte de la persecución (cuando el fantasma lo persigue desde la cama hasta el hospital) la pelirrosa pego un brinco y ahogo un grito en la sabana, luego fijo sus ojos en la pantalla y los fue entrecerrando, sentía el miedo correr por sus venas luego se apego más al pelinegro en la escena que ella lo alcanza y empieza en si el terror.

El pelinegro que ya había visto la película, simplemente le hacía sentir a ella que él estaba cerca, si ella reaccionaba como él esperaba podría llegar a su objetivo, y conforme la película pasaba la pelinegra ahogaba un millón de gritos en el pelinegro el cual sentía el aliento de la chica en el cuello y sentía algo extraño dentro de él, pero en esos momentos se debía mantener, no era bueno perder el control de los impulsos o de las hormonas.

Por fin el final de la película, la escena en que el aprende y vive, la pelirrosa empieza a llorar, la verdad es una película complicada, pero el final es algo triste, de una manera, no paraba de llorar porque aparte de triste tiene cierto toque romántico, que es lo que el pelinegro sabia, al verla llorar y tan conmovida supo que era el momento…

Tomo a la chica por la barbilla mientras aun la tenia abrazada con su otro brazo, la chica le miro a los ojos y pudo ver por el reflejo de la pantalla esas infinitas orbes negras, lentamente el espacio se iba acortando y el no soltaba su barbilla, rodeada por la oscuridad de la sala y por el final semi-romantico de la película en su cabeza, no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más a él, ya cuando sus labios rozaban detenida y suavemente, sus narices jugaban entre ellas y su respiración era una sola que jugaba entre los dos y se iba de un lado a otro…

-¡Me encanto la Película !- dijo una alegre Ino

-Etto… Ino te dije q no hicieras eso ·-·- dijo su novio Sai al ver la situación en la que quedaron sus compañeros, poso la vista en cada uno de ellos en orden desde el extremo izquierdo de la sala hasta el derecho.

Y no era para menos que él le dijera eso sino que habían quedado asi: De primeros Sakura y Sasuke los cuales se quedaron a en un beso muy suave, ni siquiera se movían, al parecer apenas estaban empezando a besarse, y es que sus bocas aun no alcanzaban a terminar de rozar bien, que mal momento escogieron para interrumpir.

De segundos estaban Hinata y Naruto, la ojiperla besaba inocentemente a Naruto y el tenia sus manos en la cintura de la chica acercándola, después se encontraban TenTen y Neji, la castaña tenía sus manos entre el largo pelo del chico y el tenia una de sus manos en la cintura de la castaña y la otra sujetando su nuca, de una manera muy posesiva, estaban levemente inclinados, y por último estaban Temari y Shikamaru, los dos ya no estaban sentados, estaban acostados en la alfombra del lugar, ella debajo de él, l pelinegro tenia una de de sus manos en las caderas de la chica, y otra en su muslo, mientras ella lo tenía a él tomado desde la nuca acariciando su cabello, y su otra mano encima de la del chico, la que estaba encima de su mismo muslo, ella tenía la cabeza echada levemente hacia atrás y el besaba el níveo cuello de la rubia.

Al momento de prenderse la luz todos se detuvieron en seco, y se miraron entre ellos, las mejillas de las chicas se tiñeron de un carmín realmente fuerte, se levantaron y acomodaron sus ropas, exceptuando a Sakura y Hinata que no se excedieron, por asi decir, los chicos por otra parte le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Ino, la cual estaría muerta si de verdad las miradas asesinaran.

-Ejem… bien pues…- empezó a decir Ino

-Chicas son las… son las 8… vamos a… a…- empezó a decir la pelirrosa y es que no encontraba las palabras, no se imaginaba que todo lo que había visto ocurriera en su casa y en medio de una película que se suponía era de terror.

-Vamos a Buscar el Twister… Jeje- dijo en una risita nerviosa la pelinegra, la cual de solo pensar en lo que su primo le diría Hiashi la hacía enrojecer hasta la medula, pero si él lo decía ella también lo haría, después de todo, el estaba en situaciones peores.

-bien dicho Hinata - dijo alegre la pelirrosa después de perder ese leve tono carmín en sus mejillas –juguemos Twister - (Twister: es un juego que creo que mucha gente lo conocer en donde hay varias hileras de esferas de color, y tiene una tablilla en donde una persona le da vuelta a la aguja y tiene que poner a la suerte una mano un pie o algo por el estilo en una de las esferas.)

(goldberg./art/big-images/Tele-Twister-Hi-Res-Jan-2004.jpg : Ese es un ejemplo de dos personas para mí desconocidas jugando Twister)

-Emmm… Bueno pues vamos yendo- dijo TenTen aun algo sonrojada y saliendo de la sala con las chicas, al estar todas fuera vieron que toda la habitación, para ser las 8 estaba bastante oscura, fue entonces cuando Sakura opto porque sería mejor revisar su teoría en el reloj digital de su muñeca (si lo tenía puesto sorry ¬¬U).

-Oh, demonios… me equivoque de hora, con razón esta tan oscuro…- dijo ella

-¿Qué hora es Sakura?- dijo Temari ya serena

-Pues, son pasadas de las 9:30…-

-Ahh, ya pero Sakura, tranquila, esto… hoy no tenemos nada que hacer para mañana ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad?- dijo TenTen

-Demo… TenTen lo que pasa es que no sé a qué hora regresen mis padres…-

-Mínimo a las 12 Sakura, la fiesta no tendrá una duración tan corta, sabes cómo se pierden todos en esas fiestas hablando de negocios y muchas cosas más, nunca se les acaban rápido los temas de conversación, y más si se trata de las empresas…- dijo Ino

-Tienes razón cerda, bueno vamos a ver, creo que deje el Twister en la biblioteca de mangas…-

-¿En el saloncito dentro de la biblioteca donde están todos los juegos de mesa?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Emmm, si Hinata, lo que pasa es que como es de caja me parecía más ordenado ponerlo ahí n.nU-

-Si si… vamos…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se encaminaban a la sala de mangas…

**En la Sala V.J.D.H.A:**

Los chicos estaban sentados en un profundo silencio, se miraban unos a otros como examinándose, y entre todas estas habían dos miradas matadoras, una era de Sasuke, iba dirigida hacia el ojinegro de sonrisa exasperante diagonal a él, ¿es que acaso el no tenía una novia?, se hubiera puesto como todos a darle cariños a su novia, asi el podría haber llegado tal vez un poco más lejos con su querida pelirrosa, pero el destino le estaba jugando una fea…

Por otra parte, había una mirada asesina dirigida hacia el rubio de cara zorruna, esta mirada era proveniente de unos profundos ojos color perla, lo taladraban con la mirada y es que Neji sentía hacia Hinata un cariño sobre protector, como si de un hermano mayor o de un padre se tratara, algo totalmente fraternal, pero al ver la escena que esta interpretaba con el rubio, sus instintos asesinos salieron a la luz, sentía que por más que fuera su amigo el rubio no era buena influencia para su prima, bueno tampoco era eso del todo, sino que al igual que el Uchiha, el rubio tenía cierta fama de conquistador, y la verdad no le gustaría ver a su prima llorar, ni la reacción de Hiashi al verla llorar.

Entre esas miradas el ambiente era algo tenso, el rubio sentía la mirada matadora y atemorizante de Neji, al igual que Sai sentía la de sasuke, por otra parte Shikamaru seguía con su aura aburrida y despreocupada.

-Sai…-empezó diciendo Shikamaru -¿Tienes problemas con tu novia?- dijo de repente

-O.o… no… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque mira nada mas como vienes a interrumpir, si no estabas aprovechando el momento, no son como novios de verdad ¬¬- dijo el muy tranquilo

-Incluso Sakura y yo nos empezábamos a besar, y eso que no somos nada ¬¬- dijo sasuke

-¿Tu y Sakura-chan no son pareja aun? O.o- dijo el rubio algo extrañado

-No…- dijo en un suspiro de cansancio

-Entonces ¿Por qué la ibas a besar? Dattebayo ¬¬-

-A ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Sakura, Dobe ¬¬-

-Teme ¬¬-

-Usuratonkashi ¬¬-

-Ya paren ustedes dos ¬¬- dijo en un tono frio Neji

-Chicos…-empezó diciendo Shikamaru con una extraña sonrisa malévola –Hagamos algunas trampas…-

-¿Trampas?- pregunto Naruto

-Pues si…- empezó Shikamaru mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba por la habitación –Asustaremos a las chicas ¿les parece?- dijo el mirando a cada uno de los chicos, todos sonrieron de la misma manera que él había sonreído al principio, se oía divertido, asi que lo estaban considerando

-Por mi…- empezó sasuke –Podemos empezar a asustarlas hasta que queden pálidas…- dijo imaginándose la reacción de la pelirrosa ante un buen susto

-entonces…- empezó ahora Neji- planeemos la estrategia- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado a Shikamaru el cual le devolvía la sonrisa, intercambiaron entre los chicos varias miradas cómplice.

**Mientras en la Sala de Mangas: **

-¿Lo encontraste?- dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a la rubia ojiazul la cual estaba subida en una silla intentando tomar algo.

-Deberías hacer una limpieza aquí Sakura ¬¬- dijo la chica bajándose con la caja de juego en la mano

-La verdad Ino, estoy pensando deshacerme de la mayoría de estos juegos ¬¬- dijo la chica observando la sala

-Sakura-san…- dijo Thomas llamando a la pelirrosa desde la puerta de la sala

-Dígame Thomas…- dijo ella

-La solicitan al teléfono- dijo el señor de avanzada edad

-Ah, muchas gracias Thomas ya mismo voy por el…- dijo mientras iba hacia el teléfono más cercano de la casa (no había uno solo habían varios por los pasillos)

-Moshi Moshi Sakura Dessu- dijo la pelirrosa apenas tomo la bocina del teléfono.

-_Ohayo… Saku…-_ dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

-Suigetsu…- dijo la pelirrosa

-_Si soy yo…-_ dijo el chico –_quería saber cuándo nos podíamos reunir para hablar en concreto y_…-

-Suigetsu… ya fue… y tú muy bien sabes porque… hubieras pensado antes en las consecuencias de tus errores…-

-_Pero Saku… todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… tu sabes que lo mío es sincero…-_ dijo el chico en un tono de ruego

-ni siquiera…- dijo ella empezando a llorar –Me avisaste cuando… cuando volviste…- dijo cuando las primeras y finas lagrimas surcaban por su rostro

-_es que tú… te habías mudado y yo no sabía dónde estabas_…-

-eso no es excusa… ¿Qué tanto tiempo llevas aquí en Tokio?-

-_Pues la verdad, no mucho… recuerda que estaba con mi hermano y_…-

-¿y?- dijo ella al ver que se quedo mudo

-_Mi hermano tiene trabajo, le recomendé una banda en Japón… para que viniéramos… te quería ver…-_

-…- la chica ahogo un sollozo en su mano, la cual ahora le cubría la mano, se apoyo en la pared. –usaste ese pretexto para… ¿verme?... hiciste a tu hermano volar… por ¿encontrarme?-

-_es que…-_ empezó el de nuevo – _necesitaba verte desde que desapareciste asi de mi vida…-_

-¿desaparecer yo?- dijo ella –tú fuiste el que desapareció, al que no volví a ver…- su voz se quebraba un poco

-_después de ese incidente yo te busque Saku pero…-_

-pero nada Suigetsu, no te creo, ya no… no volveré a creerte-

_-solo quiero que hablemos-_

-está bien lo haremos pero…-

_-¿pero?-_

-pero por ahora… solo… solo déjame pensar y ordenarme… acostumbrarme a que estas aquí… y…-

-_está bien Saku, pero sabes que tenemos que volver a hablar, no me gusto como quedaron las cosas contigo, yo se que fue solo un error pero_…-

-Por favor, ahórrate las explicaciones para cuando toquemos el tema- dijo ella llorando un poco mas –no creas…- dijo entrecortado –no creas que con una simple disculpa lo olvidare…-

-_Se que no lo harás… espero que… pienses y reflexionas sabes que me debes dar permiso para… hablar y explicar… Sakura…-_ dijo el chico para después trancar la conversación

La pelirrosa puso el auricular en su lugar, estaba realmente mal, todos los recuerdos, desde que lo conoció, lo que vivió, como la hirió, todo se vino a su mente como un torrente, atormentando su salud mental, incitándola a llorar y a gritar, pero ella no lo haría no lo dejaría, y allí estaba corriendo al único lugar que la ha visto llorar, el lugar en donde cualquiera que entre soplo diría que le hace más daño, aunque en verdad la reconforte.

Llego al pasillo de su habitación, iba caminando hacia la puerta negra, cuando puso su mano en el manojo no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, al recordar todas las veces que en busca de protección y de un lugar para desahogar sus penas entraba en esta habitación, y botaba sus lagrimas al viento, y es que esa habitación tenia para ella cosas importantes, y se podía ver reflejado en la manera en que estaba equipada esta, al momento de abrir, saco una pequeña llave negra que siempre carga como pulsera, cuando estuvo a punto de meterla.

-¿No deberías estar buscando el juego?- dijo una fría voz detrás de ella, haciéndole recordar que no estaba sola, que en su casa no solo estaba ella como las noches anteriores en las que acudía a la decoración de esa habitación.

-uchiha…- dijo la chica mientras se volteaba y levantaba los ojos, sabia más o menos como ocultar lagrimas, pero aun no a la perfección, y el rastro de llanto dejado fue percibido por el uchiha, el cual inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella y acaricio su rostro

-llorabas…- le susurro el levemente

-No te importa…- dijo ella mirándolo de la misma manera que siempre lo hacia

-Si me importa…- dijo el

-¿te importo?- dijo ella de manera sarcástica

-Claro… no puedo permitirme que mi futura esposa sea una llorona- dijo como un susurro en el oído de la pelirrosa

-Baka…- le dijo ella separándolo y bajando las escaleras, el pelinegro la miraba irse y esperaba a que ella se terminara de ir, pero sintió como los pasos de ella volvían a acercarse

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?- dijo ella con las manos en la cintura en manera de reproche –Tu deberías estar ahora mismo en la sala con los demás chicos, ¿qué demonios haces en el pasillo de mi habitación?-

-Pues la verdad…- dijo el adelantando a la pelirrosa y saliendo del pasillo –eso no te importa- dijo aparentemente tranquilo, la verdad es que casi lo descubren, y de haber ocurrido eso lo matarían

-Hmp ¬¬- dijo ella (ya va un momento… ¿esa no era la expresión de sasuke? O.o)

-Haruno…- dijo el chico mirándola fijamente -¿Qué demonios tienes en esa habitación ¬¬?-

-eso…- dijo la pelirrosa con la mirada ombría, para luego levantarla con el seño fruncido –Ni a ti ni a nadie le importa…- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba fijamente de una manera amenazadora y retadora –si te acercas a ella Uchiha, asi sea por curiosidad te juro que no te ira nada, pero nada bien…-

-Hmp ¬¬- dijo el (ahora si están bien los papeles:'D)

-Me voy…- dijo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras, él la miro irse y luego bajo a la sala de video juegos, al entrar se encontró con los chicos, exceptuando a Neji

-¿lo pusiste?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Sí, peor Neji sigue allá, yo salí para vigilar un rato mientras terminábamos y me encontré con Sakura, me toco volver solo espero que Neji pueda ponerla con éxito…- dijo el

-Si todo sale según la planeado… esta noche será muy, muy divertida…-

-Naruto ¿cumpliste con lo tuyo?- pregunto el pelinegro extrañado

-Si fue más fácil de lo que creí dattebayo - dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos con una gran sonrisa

-Ahora con todos los sirvientes dormidos creo que las cosas procederán bien…- dijo Shikamaru

-Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza…- dijo Neji al entrar en la habitación

-No importa, lo importante ahora es que hayas logrado instalar todo con cuidado-

-Claro que lo hice, pero aun no entiendo como haces para cargar con eso todo el tiempo ¬¬- dijo el ojiperla -¿acaso llevas esas cosas a todos lados?-

-Algo asi siempre hay que estar preparado…- dijo el chico –Sai, lo tuyo está listo ¿verdad?-

-Claro con oprimir este pequeño botón todo estará completo- dijo el pelinegro con su característica y exasperante sonrisa

-Bien…- dijo Shikamaru mientras reía malévolamente, el punto de él estaba más que listo –Que empiece la fiesta…-

**Continuará…**


	12. Cao XII: Bromas y ¿Qué?

Cap XII: Bromas y ¿Qué?

-Sai…- el aludido volteo –El primero serás tu- le dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa algo malévola, el chico le dedico una de sus sonrisas exasperantes de siempre y salió por la habitación, al estar lejos de la habitación el pelinegro con cara de aburrimiento exclamo en un suspiro de resignación –nosotros seguiremos perfeccionando esto…- dijo mientras sacaba unos rollos de papel de quien sabe dónde, los estiro y empezó a señalar varios puntos explicándole cosas a los chicos inaudibles incluso para la escritora.

**Con Sai…**

El pelinegro caminaba algo nervioso por los oscuros pasillos, la verdad nunca antes había hecho "bromas" de este calibre, le dolería por su novia, pero qué más da, caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando se tropezó hasta que la chica le empezó a reclamar…

-¿Sai?- dijo la chica después de estar un rato discutiendo sola

-Sakura…- dijo el levantándose -¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica levanto una ceja –Ah cierto… tu vives aquí…-

-O.o… Sai yo me iré un rato debo hacer unas cosas en la cocina… hasta luego… ¡Hinata, Temari, TenTen!- grito la chica mirando hacia atrás en unos minutos las tres chicas estaban a su lado –Vamos bajando… a la cocina…- dijo ella miro a Sai y se acerco a su oído –Ino está en la sala aun…- se fue con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y bajo las escaleras

El pelinegro siguió por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con la rubia la cual estaba escribiendo sabrá pepe que cosa, hizo algunos ruidos raros, como si algo estuviera corriendo por los pasillos, la rubia volteo peor no vio nada, como es tan miedosa salió a ver qué rayos había sonado, los pasillos estaban oscuros en ese momento, Sakura era de esas personas que apoyaban lo de la ecología y todo eso, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y vio algo que le llamo la atención, mientras Sai se terminaba de preparar debajo de las escaleras…

Al terminar de llegar a las escaleras la rubia fue a tomar aquello que quería, al verlo bien era Hachiko, la cual empezó a bajar por las escaleras, Ino en un intento por agarrar a la pequeña puddle fue bajando las escaleras, sin percatarse de un pequeño charquito de… ¿sustancia babosa?, si algo asi, al resbalarse cayo por las escaleras y al punto de pegar la cabeza con el suelo alguien la tomo entre brazos, ella por el impacto seguía con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlo pudo a ver a Sai… un Sai con un ojo… ¿reventado?, si estaba reventado y le salía algo extraño, aparte del liquido rojizo que salía de su cuello y el hecho de que su cabeza estuviera echada para atrás mientras algo negro con secreción roja estaba en su cabeza… No ayudaba a la situación.

La rubia quería gritar y alejarse, pero no pudo, simplemente se quedo en estado de shock mirando la escena de lo que la sostenía por unos segundos y se desmayo en los brazos de… esa cosa….

-Listo por aquí- dijo Sai por un walkie Tokie de un lugar que la escritora desconoce

-Está bien, ¿Cómo fue la reacción?-

-Se desmayo…- dijo él con una risa contenida

-Llévala a la habitación en la que nos cambiamos… y espera a que se levante… o sale tu mismo un baño- le dijo Shikamaru conteniendo un poco la risa

-Si… ya la llevo- y corto la comunicación

-Bien… Neji es tu turno- dijo el aburrido a lo que el castaño salió de la habitación

Por otra parte una castaña de dos chonguitos caminaba por los pasillos, al dar un pie por la esquina para cruzar un castaño la observaba desde la puerta de un baño, si ella caminaba por ese pasillo todo saldría a la perfección, vio la hora en su reloj eran aproximadamente las 11, todo iba como lo planeado, la chica empezó a cruzar el pasillo y el cerro la puerta, al oír más cerca los pasos de la chica volvió a abrir los grifos de la bañera, que estaba llena y se escondió…

Caminaba por los pasillos y vio la luz del baño prendida, se dirigió hacia el baño pero antes de abrir la luz que este emanaba se volvió roja, eso le recordaba un poco a la película, pero omitiendo eso se acerco mas y con esto empezó a salir agua debajo de la puerta, demonios era justo lo que pasaba en la película, ¿acaso era verdad?, no, no podía ser eso, eso era ficticio, al abrir la puerta toda la habitación estaba cubierta por una luz roja, esto la asusto ya que en la película era asi, en el lavabo habían unas fotografías y la cortina de la tina estaba cerrada…

¿De cuando acá le daban miedo esas películas?, desde que de repente se le manifestaban asi, tomo el valor e impulso suficiente y abrió la cortina, dejando ver una persona sumergida, no se le veía la cara, solo el largo cabello esparcido por la tina, TenTen retrocedió unos pasos y se resbalo debido a todo el agua que estaba regada en el piso, la figura salió de la tina, mantenía la cabeza baja y tenía una bata o algo asi blanca, el largo cabello estaba esparcido y mojado por la vestimenta…

La cosa que estaba en frente de ella alzo una mano e intento llegar a tocar su hombro, pero antes de tocar su hombro ya TenTen había empezado a gritar, la "cosa" le tapo la boca con sus frías y húmedas manos, antes de llegar a ver la cara de lo que la sostenía, TenTen se desmayo y la "cosa" sonrió de medio lado.

-Listo aquí- dijo Neji sacando un Walkie Tokie del mismo lugar de donde lo tenía Sai

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole a los otros dos chicos que estaban en la habitación

-Se desmayo…- dijo mientras con una toalla enrollaba su cabello y cargaba a la chica con un brazo

-Bueno, ya sabes qué hacer con ella- dijo Shikamaru

-Claro…- dicho esto Neji salió del baño con cuidado de no encontrarse alguna chica y se dirigió a cualquiera de las habitaciones de la mansión Haruno.

-Naruto... tu turno- le dijo el chico mirando al rubio

-Nee después de que yo lo haga ¿Quién viene?, habrá alguien que se quedara solo ¿no?- dio el chico rubio

-Lo hare yo primero- dijo Shikamaru –La de Sasuke es la mejor hay que dejarla al final-

-Si la mejor trampa para la dueña de la casa…- empezó sasuke – y la más asustadiza- finalizo con una media sonrisa mientras el rubio salía de la habitación.

El rubio se movía entre los pasillos repletos en penumbras, al escuchar unos pasos se metió a un armario y observo la puerta de la cocina, de esta salía nada más y nada menos que Sakura, decía algo como "ya vengo, Temari ven conmigo, Hinata quedas a cargo", o algo por el estilo, la cosa es que Hinata quedaba sola en la cocina, perfecto, se encamino a la cocina y al llegar pudo ver a Hinata concentrada en un libro de repostería, se movió un poco y se puso del otro lado de la alacena, empezó a mover sartenes y las especias, los platos, todo lo que estaba ahí, tal y como en la película…

Hinata quien estaba totalmente concentrada en su libro empezó a escuchar un montón de ruidos raros provenientes del otro lado de la cocina, camino hacia allá esos sonidos, eran justo los que sonaban en la película, le dio algo de miedo, al acercarse pudo ver un montón de harina regada por todo el piso, se asusto eso era tal cual lo que hacia el fantasma de la película para manifestarse ¿acaso era un mensaje?, vio todas las gavetas bajas (que van en la parte casi pegada al piso) abiertas, excepto una al fondo, mientras caminaba empezaba a sonar cada vez mas fuerte los golpes como de dos charolas, ella sabía que la curiosidad mata al gato, pero entonces que también mate al perro…

Se dirigió a paso lento y mirada expectante, Y si era un fantasma o algo por el estilo ¿Qué haría?, ¿gritar, correr?, bueno no era momento para interrogantes, se iba acercando a la gaveta con intención de abrirla y ver que había adentro, justo cuando estuvo al frente de esta el ruido paro, lo cual la puso un poco más nerviosa, al abrir la puerta se encontraba nada mas un desastre de charolas por todos lados, suspiro con alivio, todo había sido seguro una de las mascotas de Sakura, o eso creyó hasta que…

-Buh- dijo de repente una voz varonil a su espalda, a la chica se le helo la sangre, ni siquiera pudo pensar en voltear a ver la cara de la persona cuando ya se había desmayado –Eres muy predecible hinatita- dijo el rubio a la chica inconsciente que estaba en sus brazos –Listo aquí- dijo al walkie Tokie

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto incrédulo Shikamaru

-Si… ella es tan predecible y tan fácil… cayo solo con los ruidos dattebayo =n.n=-

-Si bueno… llévala a la habitación contigua… esta sola Sasuke la acaba de verificar-

-Muy bien…-

-Emmm Naruto, sabemos lo que tarda Hinata en recobrar la memoria, asi que, será mejor que le avises a los demás que apenas Sasuke termine con su broma, o despierte Sakura, en fin que cuando se de la señal, nos reunamos todos con las chicas, ya sabes para que no piensen mal de nosotros….-

-Eso vendría siendo casi a las 12:25 ¿verdad?-

-Emmm- Shikamaru dirigió la vista hacia el reloj de la pared –Bueno son las 11:49… si más o menos a esa hora, solo esperen la señal, yo iré saliendo-

-Está bien n.n- dicho esto el rubio corto la comunicación y salió de la cocina con Hinata en brazos.

-Bien, me toca a mí salir Sasuke… Suerte- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado y una palmada en el hombro al ojinegro

El chico salió y justamente caminando se encontró con cierta rubia, ella no lo llego a ver pero si no se ocultaba el plan se iba a perder, cuando la chica se perdió de su vista, viendo la dirección que tomo supo que iba camino a las escaleras alternas que había en la mansión Haruno, de las cuales supo mediante unos planos de la casa que saco de un lugar que ni la escritora conoce (me ocultaron muchas cosas los personajes en este capi xD).

Se puso la vestimenta que era, y se deshizo de su preciada cola con mucho pesar, termino su improvisado cosplay de momento y se dirigió hacia las escaleras a reencarnar cierta escena de pánico que había asustado anteriormente a la chica, se dirigió hacia las pequeñas escaleras alternas…

La rubia caminaba tranquilamente, se dirigía a las escaleras alternas ya que eran esas las que llegaban hasta el estacionamiento y debía buscarle algo a Sakura en el auto, cuando va por el escalón 15 empieza a escuchar unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, se asusto un poco pero seguro que era su imaginación, no eso no le podía pasar…

Los pasos se acercaban mas conforme ella avanzaba, el corazón le latía ciertamente más rápido, empezó a acelerar el paso y a escuchar como los pasos que había oído caminando ahora bajaban las mismas escaleras que ella, al subir la mirada pudo ver pelo, una cabeza baja y una bata con… ¿Sangre?... o no se parecía… y mucho

Empezó a bajar las escaleras con más velocidad a lo que la figura que había visto empezaba a correr a su ritmo, rezaba por lo bajo para que no le pasara nada, en ese momento las luces que alumbraban el pequeño espacio de las estrechas escaleras en forma de caracol empezó a titilar, dándole un aspecto escalofriante al hecho de que una figura igual al fantasma de la película te perseguía en esos momentos, en unas escaleras tan y como en una de las peores escenas…

Siguió bajando a lo que las piernas la dejaban, empezaba a faltarle el aire de tanto correr, pero la figura que había visto no se detenía y seguía su paso apresurado hacia ella, sin más remedio empezó a correr desenfrenadamente a las escaleras y se detuvo un momento para ver si ya la había perdido, cuando volteo no había nada ni nadie corriendo o a sus espaldas, dio un suspiro de alivio, en verdad se había asustado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era mucho peor el hecho de que haya desaparecido, en fin, se dio media vuelta para seguir bajando las escaleras y al voltearse lo primero que pudo ver fue…

-Buh- dijo esa cosa que la venia persiguiendo, tenía una cara pálida, muy pálida (maquillaje señores) con una boca seca y los ojos negros y totalmente abiertos, Temari por lo que llevaba corriendo, mas relacionarlo con la película, mas el hecho de ver esa cosa diciéndole "Buh", como era casi predecible se… desmayo.-Sasuke debes salir ya- dijo por el Walkie Tokie

-¿Se desmayo?-

-Si, creí no vivir lo suficiente para ver a Temari desmayada-

-Mmm, cásate con ella y embarázala asi tendrás muchas ocasiones para verla desmayada-

-Sasuke ¬¬-

-Lo siento… las malas juntas, voy saliendo, aunque por lo de la broma tal vez haga otra cosa con Sakura- (voz pervertida)

-Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con Sakura, no me interesa, pero no vamos a contar con que tú estés en la reunión del final, en fin… Adiós- y con esto corto la comunicación

-¿soy tan predecible?- se pregunto a sí mismo el pelinegro -¿O es que todo el mundo ha notado que tengo ganas de Sakura?- se pregunto de nuevo en un susurro saliendo de la habitación, mientras caminaba pensando en las posibilidades de que supieran que él quería algo serio –que no tuviera que ver con el compromiso- con Sakura, se paro y arrugo el entrecejo par decirse a sí mismo –Todos menos Ino Xu.u- (si ya saben la mala experiencia) y con esto se encamino al cuarto de la pelirrosa donde le gastaría su broma, pensada por el acomodada con ayuda de Neji

El pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos buscando la ubicación de la pelirrosa, la encontró en un pasillo contiguo, al escuchar que venía hablando sola o más bien recordándose cosas, no estaba muy seguro, se escondió y se dispuso a escuchar…

-Ese maldito… bastardo… desgraciado- venia la pelirrosa maldiciendo por lo bajo

-*¿Pero quién es ese?*- pensaba el pelinegro

-Eso no importa Sakura… Tranquilízate tienes invitados y debes… mantener la compostura… ya lo veras el domingo… estate tranquila…-Se decía a si misma sin saber de que un ojinegro le oía todo completamente

-*¿Con quién va a salir, con aquel que estaba insultando hace poco?, que masoquista me salió la esposa- pensaba el pelinegro pensando en una manera de guiar a la pelirrosa hacia el lugar donde haría la "broma".

-Debo ir a la cocina con Hinata…- se dijo la pelirrosa mientras empezaba a caminar

-*Demonios que hago…*- pensaba el pelinegro

-¡Ah! El manga que me pidió hace poco está en mi habitación Mmm, lo iré a buscar de una vez para que lo lea mientras cocinamos…- dijo la pelirrosa en un susurro (yo no sé ustedes pero yo cuando estoy sola pienso en voz alta xD)

-Genial… mmm el canal que me mostro Shikamaru en el plano estaba por aquí….- con esto el pelinegro se escabullo hasta la habitación de la pelirrosa la cual realmente no sospechaba nada de lo que le esperaba, él como era de predecir llego antes que ella y acomodo todas las cosas, como por dar el último toque, pero al ver la vestimenta que se debía poner lo negó todo mentalmente, el haría algo mejor que asustarla… mucho mejor…

La pelirrosa estaba llegando a su habitación, al abrir la puerta su cuarto estaba en total penumbra, apenas dio un paso dentro empezaron a dar varios flash de cámaras por la habitación y la puerta detrás suyo se cerró sola, se empezó a asustar en serio, aparte que las cámaras que hace poco emitían flash por un lado y por otro no se detenían se sentía acorralada por ellas, retrocedió unos pasos después de una media vuelta y empezó a escuchar ruidos en el cuarto, al escucharlos se sentó con firmeza sobre su cama y viendo las parpadeantes y resplandecientes luces de las cámaras se encogió en una esquina de la cama…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba los ruidos de la habitación, aunque al parecer provenían todos del mismo lugar no se puso a analizar ese tema, en medio del susto puso sus manos encima de sus orejas, evitando asi lo más posible oír los ruidos de las cámaras por todas partes, inundando la no muy oscura habitación…

Sintió como las luces se apagaban, las cámaras dejaban de sonar y el ruido en su habitación cesaba, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con su habitación en penumbras, cuando logra recuperar de nuevo su ritmo cardiaco siente algo en el final de la cama, al dirigir su vista hacia dicho lugar solo puede observar una figura subiendo lentamente por esta, se apego al espaldar de la cama, tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

Esa figura que subía agarro su tobillo y lo sujeto con fuerza, por el impacto no fue capaz de reaccionar y antes de poderse dar cuenta estaba bajo esa figura, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por sus respectivas cortinas asi que el firmamento no le podía alumbrar la vista, al igual que su habitación tenia la luz apagada y el constante parpadeo de luces producido por las cámaras había cesado, la figura dibujo una hilera de dientes y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, la pelirrosa se asusto mucho, realmente mucho, todo le empezó a pasar por su mente, lo que había vivido y más que todo, el asunto que cargaba a flor de piel… Suigetsu

Lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos cerrados por el miedo, rodaban lentamente por su mejilla y daban al final con la sabana de su cama, la chica tenía la cabeza de perfil con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras las lagrimas caían de estos, recorriendo su rostro y dando una imagen realmente lastimosa, para todo aquel que la aprecie, el pelinegro (intérprete de "La Figura") vio como sus amargas lagrimas empezaban a caer y se pregunto si era por lo que acababa de hacer, se acerco al cuello de la chica respirando encima de su cuello, haciéndole sentir su jadeante respiración, mientras ella lloraba, el sentir ese contacto en su cuello sintió una extraña sensación de calidez, aunque ese no era el momento, el chico retiro tiernamente algunos de los cabellos de la chica de su frente, olvidando por completo que él estaba encima de ella y enfocándose en los sentimientos de la ojijade…

La ojijade al sentir una cariñosa y cálida caricia encima de su mejilla fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, ya el terror no los opacaba y pudo ver claramente que en verdad la luz de la luna pegaba de lleno en ellos, iluminando el perfil de cada uno, y asi pudo distinguir con claridad al chico que tenia encima de ella…

-¿Sasuke?- dijo ella débilmente acariciando la mejilla del chico, el simplemente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se acerco a su rostro acariciando su mejilla y le dio un beso, profundo y cariñoso beso…

Las emociones de la pelirrosa en serio dieron un vuelco, su corazón se iba a volver loco si cambiaba tan seguido de estado, las lagrimas no dejaban de correr, pero ya no llevaban tanta amargura, y eran más escasas, el estar al lado de Sasuke por alguna razón le hacía sentir completa, y más aun sintiendo los tibios labios del chico encima de los suyos… pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el momento en el que él dejo de besarla y le dio un fuerte, muy fuerte abrazo, el chico aspiro todo su olor mientras la chica correspondía, estuvieron abrazados por un largo, muy largo rato, luego de una media hora abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro y hablando en silencio, con la única meta de comunicar sus corazones, fueron cayendo en el sueño… y estuvieron abrazados tal cual hasta que Morfeo los llevó consigo… aunque aun asi eso no fue suficiente para separarlos…

**Continuará…**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Katsuu: Milagrooooooo!!!!! Gracias a Gaby ya descubri como actualizar con este sistema!!!! Incluso ya tengo el otro capi listo.. pero solo lo pondré di dejan rewievs JOJOJO xDD!

Inner: Gaby!!! Te amamooooos te debemos la primicia de este capii ^^

Katsuu: Bueenoo q le shaya gustado y culpen a mis neuronas por no captar en primer momento como se actualizaba con este sistema xD!

Kisses and Hugs!! With Love **Katsuu&Inner^^!**


	13. Cap XIII: Confusión: Desastre Emocional

Cap. XIII: Confusión: Desastre Emocional

La pelirrosa al sentir como el sol pegaba de pleno en su rostro intento sentarse en su cama con pesadez, como hacía con costumbre, ese día si tendría colegio pero en la tarde, hasta las cuatro según lo que le habían dicho, como entraba a las once de la mañana no importaba la hora, aunque no se pudo levantar sintió como algo la tenia forzada a estar acostada asi que decidió ir abriendo sus ojos…

Lo primero que vio fue un fornido pecho, aun no diferenciaba del todo las cosas por el sueño que aun cegaba su mirada, pero al terminar de subir su mirada se encontró con un rostro pacifico y dormido, blanco en su totalidad y con una expresión tranquila, a pesar de esto por su cercanía la pelirrosa se hecho al lado en blanco y asustada (no sé si han visto Fruits Basket pero en el capitulo en que Kyo se levanta y ve a Ayame a su lado, eso mismo hizo Sakura)…

Mientras la pelirrosa miraba con algo de impacto y susto la cara del pelinegro este se despertó y la miro con el seño levemente fruncido y con confusión, ¿y esa cara que demonios era? (no sé si han visto Lovely Complex pero puso una cara como cuando Otani besa a Risa en su cumpleaños, ósea cuando acepta que la quiere)

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el neutro

-¿Qué haces en mi cama Uchiha?- pregunto ella desconfiada a lo que el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado divertido, ya entendía lo que la chica pensaba

-¿Te incomoda a caso…?- dijo él mientras la volvía a rodear con sus brazos y se le acercaba, mientras ella simplemente se echaba mas para atrás, hubo un momento en el que estaba en el borde la cama asi que no se hecho mas para atrás, por su parte el uchiha la acerco mas a ella –Porque la verdad a mi no…- dijo mientras besaba su cuello sacando un suspiro de la pelirrosa –A mi me parece que más bien te gusta…- le dijo el al oído a lo que ella se sonrojo y empezó a gritar mientras se movía eufóricamente

-¡NO NADA QUE VER PARA NADA!- dijo mientras se caía por sus bruscos movimientos y se volvía a levantar en un momento, mas roja que un tomate y se acomodaba la camisa, en ese momento el gran cumulo de recuerdos llegaron a su mente –Uchiha… ¿qué planeabas hacer anoche con ese susto que me diste?-

-¿yo?-

-No el que esta atrás u.u-

-Anda Sakura, ya estas alucinando u.u- dijo el

-¬¬-

-Pues la verdad nada, solo que todos los chicos le gastaron una broma a su novia, y como yo ando soltero y la que quedabas eras tú, a parte ser mi prometida, te la hice a ti, pero te pusiste a llorar y… bueno…-

-Uchiha siendo considerado O.o- dijo la chica muy extrañada

-¿eso que tiene? ¬¬-

-No nada sino que… eso no es parte de ti u.u- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama, le pelinegro en ese momento la abrazo por detrás y empezó a besar su cuello, ella instintivamente echo hacia atrás su cabeza

-uchiha… pa-para…- dijo ella entrecortadamente pero él no se detenía, la chica logro controlarse un poco y se paro –Quien diría que llevamos conociéndonos desde hace… seis días…- dijo ella mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

-Si quién lo diría…- dijo él con una media sonrisa a lo que la chica le dirigió una mirada asesina y salió a paso firme por la habitación

Bajo las escaleras y al llegar al comedor se encontró con todos sus amigos tomando el desayuno, se sentó y empezó a desayunar, esta vez comían el típico desayuno japonés, pescado con arroz, sopa miso y un zumo de soja, o de naranja en caso de que a alguno no le simpatizara la soja…

-Buenos días…- dijo la pelirrosa al sentarse, seguido de ella pasó el pelinegro y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, al igual que el día anterior

-Buenos días…- dijeron todos al unísono, pero seguido de este miradas picaronas fueron dirigidas a Sakura por parte de Ino, Temari y TenTen, al igual que fueron mandadas algunas a Sasuke por parte de Naruto y Sai, y una que otra de Shikamaru…

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto al aire la pelirrosa

-Son las… nueve…- dijo el ojiperla

-Bien… pues supongo que no se han arreglado- dijo al verlos a todos y ellos negaron con la cabeza –Pues... como hay diez baños, mas los cuatro de aquí abajo nos podemos bañar todo al mismo tiempo…- dijo ella –para estar listos a tiempo…- dijo

-Teme, hoy voy a tu casa ¿nee?- le dijo el rubio al pelinegro

-Si dobe u.u- le dijo él mientras seguía comiendo

-No me digas asi teme ò.ó-

-Y cómo quieres que te diga si eso eres dobe…-

-Ustedes dos paren ya u.u- dijo la pelirrosa aparentemente serena

-Hai Sakura-chan…- dijo el rubio

-Hmp- espeto el pelinegro

-Hinata… hoy vendrás conmigo después del colegio, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…- dijo la pelirrosa

-¿a qué lugar?- le dijo la ojiperla

-Pues… no es en especial pero necesito que estés conmigo…- dijo la pelirrosa la ojiperla se limito a sonreír amable y asentir

-entonces supongo que no me llevaras a mi casa- dijo Ino

-Sí, lo siento Ino-cerda- dijo la pelirrosa

-Mmm no importa me iré con TenTen ^^- dijo alegre mientras se colgaba del cuello de la castaña

-Ino baja que me asfixias .- dijo la castaña

-Gomene TenTen - dijo la rubia a lo que solo recibió una mirada de TenTen y siguieron comiendo

-Son las nueve y media…- dijo en lo que todos salieron de los respectivos baños, frescos para el nuevo día

-Bien nos iremos…- dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa y le daba un abrazo –No te creas que te salvas de contarme- le dijo al oído a la pelirrosa a lo que ella sonrió y rio por lo bajo

-Y no creas que te salvas de contarme lo que les pasó a ustedes-

-La verdad no es tan interesante… bueno nos vemos en el colegio Frentuda- dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar con la mano en alto al igual que el resto

-¡Adiós Chicos!- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa y la mano en alto, pero antes de darse vuelta para volver a su habitación sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y una respiración entre el lóbulo de su oreja y su cuello

-¿me vas a despedir como a los demás?...- dijo el Uchiha en un tono seductor mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirrosa

-Claro…- dijo algo sonrojada por lo que hacia el chico –eres como los demás- dijo ella mientras el sonreía de medio lado, se divertía con ella, la llevo a uno de los sofás cercanos y se acerco a ella…

-Te lo juro que serás mía…- le dijo el al oído mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y a bajar por su blanca piel

-Sasuke… aquí están tomas y además… tenemos… clases…- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada

-No puedo pasar más tiempo sin marcarte como… mía- le dijo el al oído

-¿Tu-tuya?- le dijo ella

-Si asi te siento, y asi serás…- fue bajando hasta bajar la camisa de la chica, besaba con lujuria sus pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador, rozaba la intimidad de la chica por encima toda la ropa y el placer la cegaba a más no poder… sin embargo…

No era ni el momento, ni el lugar, no lo permitiría, aunque fuera su prometido llevaban de conocerse seis días, por dios eso era una locura, sin contar el hecho de su virginidad, sintió como el pelinegro empezaba a desabrochar el sujetador y posaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho y justo en ese momento reaccionó…

-Te-Tenemos clases m-más tarde…- dijo ella mientras lo empujaba, se acomodaba su ropa e intentaba desviar su mirada, estaba más roja que un semáforo en pare

-eso no importa… podemos faltar por hoy…- le dijo él mientras se intentaba acercar

-N-No uchiha…- dijo ella –No es el momento- dijo mientras se levantaba –No… ahora… no- dijo cabizbaja el pelinegro se levanto y le dijo

-Piénsatelo…- con esto se retiro dejando a la pelirrosa sola con sus pensamientos…

En ese momento no deseaba ver nada ni a nadie, pero que mas, le tocaba ir al colegio, además que recordó la promesa que había hecho con Itachi, subió a su habitación y acomodo todas las cosas, se vistió como lo hacía para el colegio y peino su cabello en dos coletas bajas, subió a la limosina y se dirigió directo al colegio…

**Pensamientos de Sakura:**

**Sakura:** estaba tan cerca de mi… y su mano me… toco…

**InnerSaku:** Su aliento rozaba nuestro pecho… era tan cálido…

**Sakura:** pero… yo… no puedo… son muy pocos días y además… no lo sé… con todo esto de que apareció Suigetsu estoy tan… confundida

**InnerSaku:** No pensaras darle una segunda oportunidad ni esperanzas a ese Suigetsu

**Sakura:** No lo sé… bueno la verdad no se me había ocurrido pero Sasuke va muy rápido y… no tengo ni idea…

**InnerSaku:** Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que nos paso con Suigetsu…

**Sakura:** si lo sé… es que lo de él no fue precisamente eso… o eso pienso…

**InnerSaku:** Ya podremos aclarar nuestros pensamientos, aunque la verdad estoy muy clara, solo falta de que en verdad te des cuenta de lo que quieres Sakura…

**Sakura:** Lo que en verdad quiero…

**En la Realidad:**

-Ya llegamos señorita Haruno- dijo el conductor, con esto saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos con un débil sobresalto mientras se detenía en la puerta del colegio

-Ah… muchas gracias…- con esto se bajo de la limosina aun con un aire perdido y despistado, estaba tan encimada de nuevo en sus pensamientos por las sensaciones experimentadas hace unas horas…

-¡Sakura-Chan!- escucho a lo lejos al voltearse lo primero que pudo ver fue a Naruto corriendo hacia ella con una radiante sonrisa

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamo ella con alegría mientras veía como su rubio amigo se acercaba

-Sakura-chan… sabes que la profesora Anko no pudo venir y tenemos libre hasta la una…-

-¿en serio?- dijo ella incrédula, entonces ya sabía qué hacer para despejarse un poco en esos momentos de confusión –Naruto… iré un rato a la sala de música, si alguien te pregunta por mí, di que no me has visto-

-Está bien Sakura-chan- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras la pelirrosa se internaba en la escuela, al hacerlo para su extrañeza estaba solitaria, eso le facilito mas su pequeño momento de soledad en la sala de música…

-Bien aquí estoy…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras miraba la sala de música que tanto le gustaba –Ahora mi querida amiga la acústica…- dijo mientras la tomaba entre brazos y la acomodaba a su manera… -ya sé exactamente que cantar…- dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado, pensar en su situación actual mientras cantaba esa canción le ayudaría a desahogarse algunas cosas…

Minutos antes de esto un pelilargo caminaba por los pasillos justamente en busca de la pelirrosa, sin saber como paro cerca de la sala de música y en ese momento vio como una cabellera rosada y su propietaria se adentraban en esta, se adentro y miro con mucha atención y silencio desde un punto que, en todas las perspectivas no sería capaz de ser observado, aun asi estaba muy cómodo, y oyéndola cantar como lo haría en unos segundos… mucho mas…

(La canción es **Complicated** de **Avril Lavigne**, no es por nada pero no conozco un fic musical de varios capis en el que ella no cante esta canción xD!, a y por cierto la canción no está completa, esta solo hasta la segunda vez que se canta el coro…)

Y los acordes musicales de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar…

_Uh Huh_

_Life's like this_

_Uh Huh_

_Uh Huh_

_That's the way it is_

_Cause life is like this_

_Uh Huh_

_Uh Huh_

_That's the way it is_

_Chill out_

_What you yelling for?_

_Lay back _

_It's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

*Sasuke… Suigetsu… en estos momentos ya no se qué pensar de ninguno de los dos… sinceramente mis sentimientos no encuentran a qué lugar correr o en que agujero refugiarse…*-pensaba Sakura

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're driving in your car_

_And you're talking to me one-on-one_

_But you become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watching your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You trying to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

*Sasuke… Suigetsu… ¿Por qué?... tal vez supe que en algún momento debía afrontarme a Suigetsu… pero llega diciéndome esas cosas… y Sasuke… siento que me enamora pero… no se… estoy tan confundida…*

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turn into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

*No creo en darle una oportunidad a Suigetsu pero… tiene esa capacidad de hacerme creer como una niña…*

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're something else_

_Where you are and where it's at you see_

_You're making me_

_Laugh out_

_When you strike a pose_

_Take off_

_All your preppy clothes_

_You know_

_You're not fooling anyone_

_When you become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watching your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You trying to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

*Je… niña… ojala fuera una niña y no pasara por estas confusiones… es que el solo hecho de recordarlo… me hace sentir peor… no lo quiero ver pero quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas…*

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turn into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

*Aunque él me hace volver a ser niña… pero no porque me devuelva la alegría... sino porque me hace sentir indefensa y débil… es un idiota… hace que mis más dolorosos recuerdos florezcan… no dejare que me engatuse… claro que no*- Pensaba la pelirrosa mientras su voz se empezaba a quebrar y unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus orbes –*Ni por el… ni por Sasuke… o eso espero…*-

_No, no, no_

_(No, no, no)_

_No, no_

_(No, no, no)_

_No, no_

_(No, no, no)_

_No, no_

El pelinegro observaba con atención a la pelirrosa, esta había empezado a llorar muy levemente, hasta que su voz se quebrara y llegara al punto de caer en un susurro, la última palabra pronunciada fue casi inaudible y acompañada de un sollozo, la chica dejo a un lado la acústica y abrazo sus piernas mientras lloraba…

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y la abrazo, dándole calor corporal y apoyo incondicional, la quería pero al verla llorar no la sintió como una querida sino como una hermana, una hermana herida, al estar a su lado sintió como ella le correspondía y lloraba en su hombro, el acaricio sus rosas cabellos y le tranquilizo, ella poco a poco fue recuperando la respiración y puso volver a hablar…

-Gracias… Itachi…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se separaba un poco dibujando una sonrisa y secándose algunas lagrimas

-De nada…- dijo Itachi –espero que te sientas… mejor-

-Mucho mejor n.n- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-¿iras hoy a la casa?, porque veras en el estado en el que estas no sé si este bien, además que hoy nos peleamos con uno de los integrantes y pues, abandono el también la banda, ahora también nos quedamos sin teclista- le dijo él con una mirada perdida pero por compresión para ella

-No me importa n.n- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras un plan se trazaba en su mente –ya se solucionara todo n.n- le dijo ella

-Tan optimista Jeje- le dijo él con una media sonrisa mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, el emotivo momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana

-Debo irme no tenia clases porque la profesora no vino y…- dijo la pelirrosa meditando -¿no deberías estar en clases?- dijo señalando al pelilargo

-Sí, es que Kurenai nos dio 10 minutos libres…-

-Vaya colegio mas vago, no hay clases y hacen congresos la primera semana…- dijo ella

-La primera semana… pero solo eso- dijo él con una media sonrisa que en cierta manera asustaba un poco…

-Nos vemos… iré a tu casa apenas termine de almorzar n.n- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Allá te veo n.n- le dijo él mientras salía a los pasillos y tomaba dirección a su salón

-Claro n.n- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y agitando su mano en alto

-¿en donde se verán?...- dijo una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo una vez que el pelilargo se perdió por una esquina… una masculina y gruesa voz…

**Continuará…**


	14. Cap XIV: El Mejore de mi retos

Cap XIV: El Mejor de mis Retos.

-Eso a ti no te interesa- le dijo la pelirrosa mientras daba marcha a su salón de clases, pero antes de retirarse un brazo la tomo y la aprisiono contra la pared

-No me mientas…-

-Aquí no tienes nada que reclamar, no te pertenezco asi que no puedes estar celoso de Itachi-kun- le dijo ella con el seño fruncido y con la mirada retadora, el chico frente a ella acaricio su mejilla

-Si puedo estar celoso… eso se siente cuando amas a alguien…- le dijo él mientras se iba acercando, hasta estar en el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrar ronca y suavemente –O… ¿es que ya no me amas?... porque la verdad…- dijo acercándose tanto que ella sentía la respiración del chico justamente encima de su oreja y sus labios rozar con su lóbulo –Yo… te amo más que nunca…- le susurro en el oído, pero la chica pudo reaccionar y lo empujo, con algunos colores en la cara y mirada decidida se acomoda el cabello y se encamina a su salón

-Nos vemos el Domingo Suigetsu, no me hagas partirte la cara antes de tiempo pedazo de idiota- le dijo levantando su mano en señal de despedía sin darle la cara

-Jeje… después de todo sigue siendo Sakura…- se dijo a sí mismo para dar una sonrisa filosa al aire y salir con aire despreocupado del instituto

-Ese maldito Suigetsu… tan descarado…- susurraba la pelirrosa mientras llegaba al salón de clases

-¡Saku! ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?!- le dijo su rubia amiga en un grito y con una gran sonrisa cuando estaba entrando

-Yo… estaba en el salón de música-

-qué raro de ti debí imaginármelo ¬¬-

-No tengo ánimos de hablar Ino-cerda u.u-

-Claro O.o-

-Hinata ¿después del colegio puedes ir directo a mi casa?, es que allá tu igual que todas tienen parte de su ropa y pues lo que tengo hoy es urgencia y…-

-Tranquila, yo le digo a Neji que se lleve mi auto-

-está bien, muchas gracias Hinata ^^-

-¿En verdad es muy importante?-

-Muy importante u.u- le dijo su amiga y en ese momento entro el profesor de cálculo y todos empezaron con su clase de manera normal, Sakura estaba ansiosa por que llegara la tarde, a la hora de salir se dirigió a su auto con toda velocidad llevando a Hinata consigo, se montaron en el auto y llegaron a la casa Haruno, se bajaron y subieron a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa…

-¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto la pelirrosa haciendo poses al salir del baño cambiada

-te ves muy bien Sakura… ¿en verdad es tan especial? O.O- dijo Hinata al detallarla, y es que en verdad se veía muy bien, llevaba puesta una camisa verde y larga con un dibujo muy original en ella (.); una falda negra en pliegues con fondo en degradación de negro (.com/ispyagirl/pic/001077sf); Unas converse verdes de caña alta (./3022/2938332056_?v=0) (Saben yo quería las más altas, pero esas se ven mejor); su cabello estaba recogido solo el lado izquierdo por un lasito verde muy lindo (/wp-content/horquilla_pelo_happy_); una pulsera rockera, muy al estilo de Sakura, la verdad es que esa era una de sus pulseras favoritas (.com/images/pulsera%20piramide%202%); tenia los ojos pintados con sombra negra y difuminados al final en blanco dándoles un detalle muy lindo a sus ojos, se veía en verdad muy bien con sus jade resaltando de esa manera (.com/i/3/1/ec/vi_25280_584843_ imagínense los ojos de ella u.u); sus labios tenían un fino gloss rosa que los hacía ver más gruesos y rosas y por lo tanto, mas provocativos (.com/images/lip_balm_gloss_skin_); y todo esto lo acompañaba con un lindo y gran bolso verde con trazos negros (.).

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás Hinata…- le dijo la pelirrosa detallando a su amiga de arriba abajo

-Es que me dijiste que era importante, y apenas te vi sacar esa pulsera sabia que debía ponerme ropa de mi estilo y no del de siempre- le dijo su amiga súper sonriente, la verdad es que la Hinata verdadera no era tan tímida, llevaba una musculosa roja con negro (./jm/img?s=MLA&f=34078540_&v=P imagínensela con Hinata dentro, vaya); una minifalda al estilo escocés (./jm/img?s=MLM Converse rojas (.); Un lazo de adorno sosteniendo un mechón (. imagínense la pepita del medio en negro, igual que todo lo que está en blanco), el maquillaje de sus ojos era parecido al de su amiga pero más a su manera (.com/tp/tp_images/news/5_), su gloss era rosado, dándole un toque tierno a sus labios (.com/0/2947/18863945.); llevaba una pulsera de plata que solo tenía una cuenta roja (.); y un lindo bolso del mismo estilo de su falda (..)

-Bien… entonces ya estamos listas- dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de meter unas cosas en su bolso y salía del cuarto

-Asi es…- le dijo Hinata y salió de la habitación de Sakura, las dos se fueron directo al mercedes benz slk en blanco de la pelirrosa, una vez dentro metieron un CD de música otaku y cantaron como locas por todo el camino (xD) hasta que la pelirrosa pensó interrumpir todo…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en mi pijamada con ustedes?- pregunto ella a lo que la pelinegra suspiro y se dispuso a responder su duda

-Pues… cuando nos despertamos todo estaba oscuro y ninguna sabía lo que pasaba, fue muy raro que nos despertáramos todas al mismo tiempo o seguido pero bueno…- empezó diciendo ella

-¿Entonces…?-

-Entonces cuando nos pusimos a hablar sobre todo en lo que estábamos empezaron a haber luces de cámara por todos lados, en verdad a mi me dio demasiado miedo….-

-¿Y luego?- pregunto la pelirrosa divertida al imaginarse la cara de TenTen asustada, en cambio la pelirrosa se sonrojo

-Cada quien de repente tenia a alguien al frente… y pues las luces se prendieron y todas estábamos besando a nuestros chicos…- dijo ella algo apenada

-¿no les pidieron explicaciones?- le pregunto la pelirrosa

-Si Temari las pidió… resulta que los chicos querían hacer eso para decir cómo les fue en su broma y para ver si podían adivinar cual era su chica con solo tocar su rostro o su cuerpo… algo asi era no estoy muy segura ahora de lo que dijo, de todas maneras lo dijo fue Shikamaru y cortando las palabras por lo cansado que estaba del sermón que le hecho Temari- dijo la pelinegra para soltar una sonora carcajada a la que se le unió la pelirrosa

-¡Ah! Ya debo avisar…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el número de su futuro anfitrión

-Ya voy llegando- dijo la pelirrosa a su teléfono después de marcar el numero de Itachi

-_Bien… diré que estén pendientes de las rejas_- dijo del otro lado el chico

-¿Para entrar al estacionamiento como hago…?-

-_Una vez estas dentro hay tres caminos, toma el del medio para llegar a la entrada y te recibiré, luego mando a algún empleado a estacionar tu auto de eso no hay problema_-

-Está bien… ya estoy en las rejas-

-_Muy bien te espero aquí…-_ le dijo él y la llamada se termino, las grandes rejas plateadas con el símbolo uchiha se abrieron dando paso al auto de la chica.

Tal y como el chico le había dicho habían tres caminos de negro asfalto, por los alrededores habían hermosos jardines, todo se veía muy bien cuidado, fueron avanzando hasta ver una mansión que estaba pintada entre azul oscuro y blanco, con un recibidor parecido al de su casa en el frente, solo que las puertas de este eran blancas y tenían el símbolo Uchiha ¿Cuál era la obsesión con ese símbolo?, no lo sabía, al estar a unos metros del recibidor pudo ver como las puertas se abrían dando paso a Itachi, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros, una camisa de color azul oscuro que delineaba mas o menos su figura, unas vans de cuadros blancos y negros y varias pulseras de punta afilada y como la de ella, aparte de unas cadenas que colgaban de sus pantalones…

La chica al verlo se mordió el labio, pero con cuidado de no mover el gloss, la verdad no sabía porque iba tan inspirada ¿sería por Itachi… o porque tal vez vería a Sasuke?... no se sabe… solo sabía que estaba llegando e incluso se estaba bajando ya de su auto…

-Hola Itachi-kun- le dijo la pelirrosa sonriente mientras se le presentaba a un pelinegro con la boca semi abierta y los ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro examinándola

-Hola…- dijo el

-He traído a una amiga ¿no te molesta verdad?- le dijo ella mientras se hacía a un lado para que llegara Hinata-

-Hola Itachi-san, mucho gusto me llamo Hinata- dijo la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas por la manera en que el pelinegro las veía a ambas

-B-Bueno… vayan dándole las llaves al mozo… yo voy a acomodar algo adentro esperen…- les dijo y entro las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose entre sí confundidas pero no le prestaron atención, mientras del otro lado el chico se estaba echando algo de aire e intentando despejar toda clase de pensamientos pervertidos con el par de chicas

-¿Qué paso Itachi a quien viste?- le pregunto su hermano en un tono burlón, al ver ahí a sasuke se le ocurrió una idea

-Mmm a mi futura novia- le dijo con una media sonrisa

-¿en serio?- le dijo el menor con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa –vaya, la quisiera ver, ¿sabe lo que planeas?-

-Claro que no- le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa –pero ya caerá- le dijo con otra sonrisa, el azabache que lo miraba desde el segundo piso se quedo viendo como su hermano abría la puerta de entrada

-¿Qué ocurre teme?- le pregunto su amigo al llegar a su lado

-Espera que quiero ver a quienes invito Itachi para su preciada banda- le dijo el azabache mientras se escondía un poco, cosa en lo que lo imito el rubio

-Pueden pasar- les dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa la cual fue correspondida y las dos pasaron, aunque primero Hinata, ya que Sakura venía hablando con Itachi mientras reía, la velocidad en la que entablaban una conversación era asombrosa

-¿H-Hinata-chan? O.O- se pregunto mas a sí mismo el rubio al ver pasar a la pelinegra, un pequeño hilillo de sangre empezó a recorrer su rostro partiendo desde su nariz

-por dios Naruto que te podrás haber imaginado con solo verla asi, no seas tan inmaduro ¬¬- le dijo su amigo acompañado de un golpe y luego al volver a ver pudo observar como la pelirrosa caminaba desde la entrada hasta las escaleras de su casa –Sa-Sakura…- dijo el pelinegro mientras la veía de arriba abajo y otro pequeño hilillo de sangre brotaba en su nariz

-y yo soy el inmaduro ¬¬-

-Naruto, vámonos a la sala de videojuegos… no creo que sea interesante…-

-No se u, pero si voy estaré un rato, quiero ver si Hinata-chan hará algo en la banda-

-¿Hinata en una banda de rock...? por favor- le dijo el azabache rodando los ojos

-¿no ves como le queda esa ropa? O¬O- dijo el rubio ya casi babeando

-Está bien… tranquilo…- dijo mientras volvía a ver para poder observar como su hermano y su prometida reían juntos, apretó los puños con algo de fuerza –después iremos a ver los ensayos…- le dijo el azabache el rubio sonrió y se dispuso a irse, seguido del pelinegro

-Bien y me dijiste que no tenias tampoco teclista…- le dijo la pelirrosa el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza seria y girándola en una manifestación de desaprobación

-He tenido ciertos problemas con ese Kabuto y abandonara la banda, en cualquier momento nos terminara la banda ya que quieren una banda de cinco o seis… pero los quieren jóvenes y si estoy yo o el baterista, que es el único que me sigue apoyando, debemos ser seis… si son por ejemplo como de tu edad… quedaría de cinco… eso me lo explico el dueño de la disquera-

-ósea que es posible que deba abandonar esto- le dijo la pelinegra

-es muy posible, aunque saben me gustaría más ser su representante y el alcabala, después de todo estudiare economía y dirección financiera ¿no?, aparte de relaciones publicas- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-A mi me encantaría- le dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-Bueno, pero por el momento practicaremos asi, si consiguen los integrantes ara hacer su banda completa… me avisan… ya que para nosotros que estamos… pues por asi decirlo a punto de terminar con estas cosas… pues pasara a un Hobbie, ustedes están a tiempo de convertirlo en carrera-

-Dios te escuche- dijeron las dos rodando ojos al llegar a la habitación en donde se practicaba música, ahí se encontraba un rubio sentado en la batería viendo una hoja con partituras

-Bien chicas, el es Deidara- dijo el pelinegro –Deidara ella son Sakura- dijo señalando a la pelirrosa la cual hizo una leve reverencia –y Hinata- dijo señalando a la pelinegra la cual hizo lo mismo pero con una gran sonrisa a diferencia de su amiga que tenia media sonrisa

-Deidara… y soy el baterista de la banda...- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-Yo seré la guitarrista- dijo Sakura con otra sonrisa

-Itachi-san…- dijo la delicada voz de Hinata y el aludido volteo –Yo… Yo… ¿podría ser la… teclista?- le dijo la pelinegra al fin

-*¡Yo sabía que lo pedirías Hinata! ¡Bien Hecho!*- pensó para sí la pelirrosa mientras tomaba una de las guitarras eléctricas que había en el lugar

-Claro Hinata ^^, ven y te hacemos prueba con Sakura de una vez, aunque yo creo que las dos están bien… les veo capacidades ^^- dijo el pelinegro mientras las veía posicionarse a cada una

-Itachi… por hoy practicare con esta porque la mía esta en terapia intensiva- dijo soltando una risita –pero cuando pueda traigo la mía-

-No te preocupes… úsala cuanto gustes- le dijo el pelinegro

-Bien chicas, estas son las partituras para practicar… ¿les parece?- les dijo el rubio pasándoles unas hojas con notas musicales inscritas

-Claro… después podríamos practicar cualquiera de las que compongo- dijo la pelirrosa revisando con atención las partituras inscritas

-¿Tú compones?- le dijo el rubio

-Y también escribo... ahí traje varias, pero como es la primera vez juntos podríamos practicar las más sencillas, ya saben las que no son tan movidas- dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba repasando con los sonido de su boca el ruido que producen las nota musicales

-Por mí no hay problema, se me todas sus canciones- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-Bien, entonces empecemos- dijo Itachi mientras tomaba el bajo y se posicionaba frente al micrófono….

(La canción a punto de sonar se llama **I ****Slept with Someone**** in ****Fall out Boy ****and ****All**** I ****Got Was This Stupid Song** y la canta **Fall out Boy**,lo que sale ahí no es la canción completa, ya que completa es muy larga, es solo una parte para prueba xD)

La batería de Deidara y la guitarra de Sakura, aparte de un ligero fondo en bajo y el teclado eléctrico de la pelinegra dieron la entrada a la canción con la que marcarían su primer encuentro como banda…

**Itachi:** I found the cure to growing older

And you're the only place that feels like home

Just so you know, you'll never know

And some secrets weren't meant to be told

But I found the cure to growing older

Las chicas se concentraron mas ante la atenta mirada del rubio y del pelinegro, los dos las veían y en verdad que tenían talento las dos, tanto para la guitarra como para el piano, lo que ninguno sabia era que los curiosos oídos de un rubio y un pelinegro estaban a solo unos pasillos de la habitación en la que tocaban…

**Itachi:** I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends

And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again

And I've got arrogance down to a science

Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends

La pelirrosa empezó a mover mas ágilmente sus dedos por las largas cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica que tenía en sus manos, y sin intenciones estaba en una pose que por donde se viera esa era su ose perfecta, la mantenía con las piernas ligeramente inclinadas echada un poco para atrás y con la guitarra bien aferrada, se veía por demos provocativa con esa pequeña falda, y justo en el momento de empezar el coro, donde la chica empezó a saltar un poco, un pelinegro y un rubio asomaron su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación…

**Itachi:** Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's

So fitting, so fitting of the way you are

You can't cover it up

Can't cover it up

El pelinegro observaba con atención como su pelirrosa preferida tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, aunque no le simpatizara mucho ese tipo de música ella se veía simplemente espectacular, era la mejor, ella por su parte estaba tan concentrada en eso que no reparo en el, claro que la pose fresca que tenia ahorita no era como de concentración, sus dedos se movían con agilidad entre las cuerdas mientras ella asentía levemente con los ojos cerrados y su rostro apacible, y se veía pura y sencillamente hermosa…

**Itachi:** Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's

So fitting, so fitting of the way you are

You can't cover it up

Can't cover it up

En este momento la chica estaba tan concentrada que no se fijo que todo a su alrededor paro y que ella seguía tocando, el pelilargo se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros para despertarla, aunque la proximidad que el chico se tomo la libertad de imponer altero de sobre manera al menor que estaba viendo en la puerta, el rubio, al ver que Hinata salía del lugar se fue unos pasillos mas allá, ya la agarraría….

-¡Sakura!- dijo el pelilargo barqueándola de los hombros, la chica reacciono y a ver que estaban a unos diez minutos se sonrojo, el chico sonrió de medio lado y dirigió una mirada de reojo al marco de la puerta, donde podía apreciar como su hermano menor fruncía el entrecejo

-¿Qué tal estuve?- le pregunto ella en un tono de voz suave, al parecer temía sobre la respuesta

-Simplemente espectacular, igual que tu amiga- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa –te Aceptamos- le dijo él con una sonría ella se puso muy feliz y a dar pequeños salto, hasta que se abalanzo sobre el ojinegro para darle un abrazo y un beso en el cachete como señal de agradecimiento, con lo que no contaba era con que el Uchiha moviera su rostro tal vez sin querer, y el beso allá terminado en una presión de labios interrumpida en minuto por la pelirrosa

-Fue sin querer- susurro la chica sonrojada con la mirada baja

-Tranquila no fue tu culpa- le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras paseaba su lengua por sus propios labios, sintiendo el sabor que la pelirrosa dejo impregnado

-Maldito- susurro Sasuke mientras se echaba a un lado, esperando a que ellos dos salieran ya que todos los que estaban en la sala estaban fuera excepto ellos dos…

-¿Bajamos a comer algo y después continuamos?- le dijo el chico mientras le señalaba la puerta

-Si…- le dijo ella en un susurro con el rostro bajo y un poco apenada por lo sucedido, el chico salió y ella se quedo acomodando unas cosas, al salir sintió como algo o alguien la tomaba del brazo y la pegaba contra la pared, seguidamente sintió una respiración algo agitada sobre su rostro y un delicioso y masculino olor recorrer sus sentidos…

-Sakura…- susurro aquel que la mantenía aprisionada y cargaba tenía su rostro a cinco centímetros del suyo

-Sasuke…- susurro ella mientras lo miraba y no podía evitar perderse en la oscuridad de los ojos que la miraban, de un momento a otro sintió como los labios del chico se posaban en un beso posesivo encima de los suyos -¿Pero qué…?- logro articular al separarse de el

-Eres….- le dijo el mirándola fijamente para darle otro beso mas fogoso aun, la tomo con fuerza por las dos manos y las puso encima de su cabeza y empezó a besar el cuello de la pelirrosa, pasando repetidamente por el cuello de la misma sacándole suspiros…

-Soy… ¿Qué?...- pregunto ella con algo de paciencia

-eres…- dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de ella –mía…- le dijo de una manera ronca y sensual, para después apretar mas las dos muñecas de ella causándole un poco de daño, haciendo que ella pusiera una mueca de desagrado –Y no serás de nadie más ¿entendido?... eres mía y solo mía…- le dijo el

-Corrección Uchiha, casi fui tuya- le dijo ella acompañada de un golpe en el estomago cortesía de su rodilla y luego una cachetada –Y no soy un objeto para pertenecerle a nadie idiota- le dijo con el seño fruncido y algo sonrojada aun al recordar la proximidad y los besos de sasuke en su cuello.

-¡Sakura-chan ven a comer!- se escucha la voz de Deidara desde la planta baja de la casa

-Más te vale no volver a hacer estas ridículas escenitas de celos… ósea eres celopata antes de si quiera empezar una relación por voluntad, no por el compromiso, no te quiero imaginar si algún día llego a tener algo contigo, me sentiré sinceramente agobiada- le dijo ella con el seño fruncido le parecía realmente ridículo lo que él hacia

-¿No te gusta que te cele… que me sienta mal porque otros tocan lo que es mío?- le dijo el levantándose con algo de dificultad, en verdad esa chica tenía fuerza, mas se paraba con una sonrisa de arrogancia como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-¿En verdad estabas celoso?- le pregunto ella mientras unía cabos si estaba celoso era porque en efecto sentía algo por ella y no era solo una diversión para el

-¿Acaso no te gusta que lo esté?- le dijo el tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo rozando sus labios, en ese momento se le ocurrió la idea a ella, de que tal vez no fuera sentimiento, sino que era un Uchiha… y no se permitiría perder a su "objeto" ante su hermano ¿no?

-No me vuelvas a mentir asi Uchiha- dijo mientras lo alejaba y le dirigía una mirada pesada, el chico no entendió nada pero ya se las vería ella con él, aunque se conocieran de menos de una semana habían vivido varias cosas y ella era en verdad muy… muy interesante…

-Hermanito… las cosas no se hacen asi….- le dijo una voz burlona del otro lado del pasillo, al escucharlo el menor arrugo el entrecejo

-No te metas Itachi, tú empezaste todo esto-

-No, no y no… tu mismo lo empiezas al no caerle rápido a la chica… debes apurarte el tiempo se te acaba-

-Sabes muy bien que yo ganare Itachi, sabes muy bien que ya de por si estoy comprometido con ella- le dijo él con una sonrisa de superioridad, a lo que su hermano le respondió con una igual o incluso tal vez pero que la que él le había dedicado

-Piénsalo hermano…. Piensa en el código uchiha…-

-…- sasuke guardo silencio, su hermano tenía razón, el podía en cualquier momento imponer un reto por Sakura, en el cual al parecer el perdería, el solo hecho de pensar que Sakura lo podría dejar por Itachi lo hacía enfurecer, apretó sus puños con fuerza y bajo su mirada

-Bajemos a comer…- le dijo su hermano y empezó a bajar las escaleras, seguido por Sasuke

-No me ganaras hermano…- se susurro sasuke a sí mismo, creyendo que no llegaba a los oídos del pelilargo, sin embargo eso si paso…

-¿Eso crees Sasuke?- le pregunto su hermano

-¿Quieres un reto?- le dijo su hermano menor con el entrecejo fruncido también

-Claro ¿porque no?- le dijo su hermano mayor con una sonrisa

-*Te ganaré imbécil, ya veras, Sakura será mía y solo mía*- pensaba el menor

-*Hermano espero que… te des por vencido con esto y aprendas a valorar a esta chica…*-pensó el mayor para regalarle una media sonrisa a su hermano y extenderle la mano…

-¡Hecho!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al darse la mano y apretarla en señal de acuerdo…

**Continuará…**


	15. Cap XV: Primer Intento

Cap XV: Primer Intento...

Tal vez sea para siempre

Los dos hermanos caminaron mirándose fijamente, uno con el ceño fruncido, otro con una relajada sonrisa de medio lado, den la cocina el rubio de pelo largo hablaba sobre algo que no llegaron a escuchar bien, ya que su voz fue opacada por la risa de la chica, la cual era casi histérica en un momento, pero que a la vez era en verdad preciosa. Ninguno de los dos hermanos pudieron evitar desviar la vista hacia ella, la cual sonriente se apoyaba del hombro del rubio para sostener las convulsiones que provocaba tal risa histérica en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con una sonrisa el mayor de los chicos al sentarse en una de las sillas libres del lugar

-Simplemente hablábamos del par de tortolos que revolotean por alguna parte de la mansión- dijo la chica aguantando la risa, lo cual se demostraba en la contracción de sus rosados labios

-…Me había olvidado de ellos- mencionó sasuke con aire pensativo, levantó una ceja y agudizo un oído al percibir un ruido desde alguna habitación contigua

-¿Para donde se fueron?- preguntó

-Pues por algún lugar, vi como Naruto la perseguía cuando salió del estudio de música, la debe haber arrastrado a algún rincón- dijo Deidara también sosteniendo la risa en su garganta

-Hmmm, ese idiota se sabe la geografía de la casa como si su mano fuera-

-Sí, pero el ruido que acabo de escuchar es de unas cuantas habitaciones más allá, no debe tener mucha imaginación para ocultarse-

-Nunca ha tenido imaginación más que para los mundos alternos en los que reina el ramen- dijo Itachi en un suspiro -¿deberíamos ir a ver o los dejamos solos?-

-a mi me da igual- dijeron sasuke y Deidara al mismo tiempo encogiéndose de hombros, como si la cosa no tuviera remedio

-yo los secundo- dijo Itachi con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y dirigir su mirada hacia la chica que estaba sentada con aire dubitativo en la silla -¿qué piensas tú Sakura?- le preguntó él, ella lo miró por dos segundos y se dispuso a pensar

_Tal vez no sería tan malo para ella_ pensó _le podría ayudar bastante a no titubear tanto con él, aunque según lo que me ha contado ya pasaron a segundo grado, cada vez que están solos él se intenta aprovechar se la situación, hay que ver que es hombre en verdad _lanzó un suspiro_ pero aún asi, no creo que sea bueno que estén solos tanto tiempo, sino terminara cediendo y aquí mismo…_

-Sería mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo antes de concluir el pensamiento que se avecinaba en los nubarrones de su cabeza, llenos de imágenes listas para llover

-Vayamos- secundó Sasuke la idea con un asentimiento a ojos cerrados.

Caminaron un rato por el pasillo, Sasuke revisaba cada una de las habitaciones mientras Deidara hablaba con Sakura algo obre las ardillas voladoras y el aerosol rojo, mientras Itachi pensaba que cualquier daño que podrían haber hecho aquel par de "adolescentes insulsos" podría costarles regaños, peleas, discusiones, excusas y dinero, algo que lamentar. Cuando ya llevaban aproximadamente 19 habitaciones transcurridas, la conversación había pasado de aerosoles rojos y ardillas con alas extrañas a la indiscutible pregunta de la supervivencia de los pescados en el polo norte y el desayuno empaquetado caducado que había comido Deidara hace quien sabe cuántos días. Los pensamientos habían pasado de regaños, peleas y dinero, a que las manchas que pudieran hacer le costarían aun más que cualquier objeto o explicación. Y finalmente los encontraron.

El rubio y la pelinegra estaban revueltos en una manta de color azul marino, había un bastón plateado en el piso y un jarrón azul roto por la mitad en la alfombra, los dos intentaban zafarse pero estaban indiscutiblemente en una situación muy embarazosa. Al oír llegar las voces y el abrir de la puerta, lo último que se escucho en la habitación antes del súbito silencio fue "…Desde el dolor de estomago de ese día no he vuelto a comer sushi empaquetado…" luego de eso, silencio.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra se hallaba de costado al del rubio, los dos estaban sudados y jadeaban un poco, tenían unas risas traviesas en el rostro, pero al ver los recién llegados poco a poco se fueron difuminando hasta formar casi una línea recta en sus rostros. Hinata se ruborizo, como era predecible, ante los ojos de todos los que la contemplaban, y al lado de su regazo, el rubio los miraba a todos con las cejas en arco, algo entre la sorpresa y la confusión, algo como descubrir que tu sushi empaquetado llevaba dos años caducado después de media hora de habértelo comido, algo asi.

-Yo puedo explicarlo…- dijo el rubio, sin titubear pero con la voz no precisamente firme –lo que pasa es que…-

-No hace falta- le atajó el joven de cabello azabache –es más que visible- agregó con la risa contenida en la garganta –te están pegando las hormonas, ¿no Naruto?- se burlo antes de estallar en risas

-Aquí hay exceso de testosterona- le siguió el hermano mayor, para luego unirse a las risas histéricas de su hermano, el rubio y la chica restantes se unieron al rato. Al terminar de reír, el rubio los fulminaba con la mirada, si no hubiera estado enredado, la sangre hubiera corrido por aquellas alfombras de color azul

-¿me dejaran explicar?- cuestionó el rubio

-¿Qué nos piensas explicar?, que te pusiste cachondo, la perseguiste, te enredaste en las cortinas y caíste, ¿eso?- lo volvió a atajar el azabachado par luego reír un poco más

-No le hagas caso Naruto, dinos que paso aquí- pidió la chica de ojos jade terminando de reír

-Bueno, cuando iban saliendo del lugar en donde practicaban, yo seguí a Hinata, la tome del brazo y la jalé conmigo hasta unos pasillos más lejanos de esta habitación, solo quería hablar con ella.

Le pregunté el porqué de que no me haya dicho nada, pero ella solo me dijo que Sakura la trajo a ciegas, que ella no había nada y que se ofreció como teclista de último momento, yo le creí, claro todo esto después de unos cuantos "¿Quién crees que eres, mi padre?", pero al final me lo dijo

Luego le dije que quería que viera algo, la traje a esta habitación y…

El rubio llevó a la morena hasta la ventana de la habitación, la cual estaba cubierta por una inmensa cortina de color azul marino, la corrió hasta el punto de casi desgarrarla, en verdad, con gran euforia

-¡Aquí esta Hinata!- vociferó con gran alegría el rubio mostrándole un hermoso paisaje a la chica de cabellos negros. Ella asomó su vista por el cristal que la separaba del exterior, el paisaje que se pintaba era hermoso, un pequeño jardín, pequeño pero muy lindo, tenía flores blancas y azules, y también había un pequeño campo de lirios.

-Es hermoso- susurro ella

-Y no es exactamente esto lo que quiero que veas- le susurro el al oído –mira más allá- le dijo señalando un punto en especifico, ella siguió con la vista la dirección a la que el señalaba, y lo encontró. Un gran sauce se paraba en frente de ella, se suponía que el olor que despedía y la sombra que reflejaba al suelo seria una frescura extrema, le aprecio un paisaje tan lindo, por aquel lugar las flores ya eran de varios colores, el pasto era totalmente verde, por dos segundos le pareció que vería al conejo de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" pasar por ahí y decir "Ay, se me hace tarde, la reina hará rodar mi cabeza, apúrate pequeña"

-parpadea- le susurró al oído Naruto, ella obedeció, y al volver a abrir los ojos después de parpadear, vio que lo único que tenia frente suyo era un jardín con flores, muchas rosas rojas y blancas, pero nada de lo que había visto antes

-¿Qué…?-

-Es mi mundo, y ahora lo comparto contigo-

-¿Tú mundo?-

-sí, es inspirado en lo que más amo, en lo que más quiero- tomó las dos manos de Hinata entre las suyas y se acerco de nuevo a su oído –está inspirado en ti- y la besó, la chica de cabellos negros se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y se desmayo, en un intento de detener la caída Naruto la tomó, pero el factor sorpresa fue más que el, asi que sintiéndose más liviano que una pluma cayo al igual que ella, llevándose en el camino la cortina, la cual al caer hizo que el gran bastón de plata que la mantenía firme y suspendida se desprendiera de sus millones de ganchos del techo, y cayera.

Rodaron varias veces con la cortina alrededor suyo, hasta pararon en una mesa, la cual se tambaleo y después se escucho un crujido que representaría la ruptura del jarrón azul. El chico abrió sus centellantes ojos celestes y miró un rato la habitación, luego dirigió la mirada hacia la chica de piel pálida que abría sus ojos color lila con cautela.

Se miraron y él estalló en carcajadas, casi sin poder evitarlo, ella le miró confundida y él se acercó a su rostro y lo acarició con suavidad

-Todo hombre enamorado tiene un lugar para compartir con su amada-

-P-Pero Sakura no me ha contado nada de ella y sasuke y un lugar y ella me cuenta todo y…- empezó a balbucear evidentemente nerviosa y sin nada que decir

-Él aun no la lleva a ese lugar especial que tiene, pero estoy seguro que tiene uno- dijo con una sonrisa –ahora…- dijo para luego empezar a hacerle cosquillas a la chica de cabellos negros que se revolcaba en la cortina y no podía con la risa

-¿y?- le preguntó el chico de cabello azabachado cuando el rubio se perdió en el en el recuerdo

-Pues, abrí las ventanas para enseñarle las rosas y ella dio un traspié, yo me fui con ella y se cayeron las cortinas, rodamos y dimos con la mesa que rompió el Jarrón azul y le hice cosquillas asi que nos terminamos riendo, eso fue todo- dijo con voz firme a pesar de que hace unos momento estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos

-Solo te diré un par de cosas, primero que será mejor que te levantes ya mismo de ahí y segundo que me vas a pagar ese Jarrón-

-Sí, sí, yo lo pago- prometió Naruto mientras los demás les ayudaban a levantarse de donde habían caído

-Bien, deberíamos ir yendo a comer- aconsejó la chica de cabellos rosas cuando ya la pareja se había levantado del suelo, conteniendo la risa que quería salir de sus rosados labios

-Ajá…- coincidieron todos con ella y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Conversaron largo rato sobre música, y dificultad de notas. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke estuvo muy, muy adentrado en la conversación, tal vez más de lo que ella misma se hubiera esperado sabiendo que Sasuke sabia un poco de todo. Pero no se esperaba eso. Un celular empezó a repicar en la cocina.

-Es el mío- participó Sakura para luego tomar su celular y salir de la sala mientras contestaba, todos volvieron a sus temas de conversación pasados pero el moreno menor estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos, en unos que nunca pasarían de su mente y que nunca nadie llegaría a saber.

Sasuke se levanto del lugar donde dormía con incomodidad, la tormenta de afuera hacia ruidos estruendosos y eso lo incomodaba de sobre manera, camino desde la sala en la que se encontraba hasta la habitación, donde estaría Sakura.

Su intención era reclamar el puesto que le seria concedido en esa cama, no aguantaba dormir fuera de la habitación como si fuera un perro. Abrió la puerta y la imagen que lo recibió que la de una tierna chica de cabellos rosados con sus ojos cerrados y respiración pausada, aun asi con un sueño movido, lo cual era caracterizado por las vueltas que daba.

La chica empezó a llorar. El se acerco a ella y toco su hombro para intentar despertarla, pero su mano y todo su ser se quedo totalmente paralizado cuando una de las declaraciones que nunca esperaría (por el tiempo y por la manera) salió de los rosados labios entreabiertos de la chica dormida

-Te Amo Sasuke- declaró en sueños –No me dejes… no lo hagas… confía en mí- decía esto dando vueltas desesperantes y entre sollozos inentendibles –Yo si te quiero-

Sasuke retiro las manos rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Se apoyo en la pared de la sala y se toco la frente, y tal como pensaba estaba sudando a mares. Limpio su mano en su camisa y sonrió con sinceridad. Cerró los ojos y luego soltó una carcajada, se dirigió a la sala y durmió ahora más cómodo de lo que creyó haber dormido en toda su vida.

-Debo hablar ya con ella- se dijo a sí mismo para luego salir de la cocina a buscar a Sakura

-Sí, está bien podemos hacer ese trabajo en… em… ¿pasado mañana? ¿te parece?.... está bien… si, si en mi casa, okey nos vemos- termino de decir la chica por su teléfono para luego cerrarlo y darse la vuelta, lo primero que vio entonces fue la cara de Sasuke -¡¿qué haces aquí?!- dijo después de un pequeño sobresalto

-¿con quién hablabas?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa encantada por los escalofríos que recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica

-Con Ino, estamos quedando para hacer un trabajo de Historia…- empezó a explicar ella –Espera, no tengo que explicarte nada- dijo fingiendo estar brava, comenzó a caminar con la mirada fija en el frente, le paso por el lado a Sasuke, el cual tenía la mirada baja, y antes de salir del pasillo sintió una mano sujetando su muñeca.

-Sakura- dijo simplemente él, ella seguía atónita en el momento en que le tomo la muñeca que no se dio cuenta cuando ya él la tenia rodeada de la cintura, en manera de abrazo –Yo sé que es… muy poco tiempo- dijo con algo de sarcasmo que Sakura no comprendió –Pero debo decirte que en verdad… yo te amo- declaro él, apretando más a Sakura a su cuerpo

Ella mantenía los ojos abiertos de impresión, el aliento retenido y el corazón le latía desesperadamente, como si quisiera salir de su pecho, el suspiró y soltó el abrazo.

-Lo entiendo- dijo para empezar a caminar, ella se abrazo a sí misma y bajo la mirada. Extrañaba el calor de Sasuke.

-Sasuke- dijo ella con la voz algo quebrada, el se volteo con la mirada dubitativa y ella empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?—pregunto él y se puso al lado de ella, cuando su mano se poso sobre el frágil hombro de la chica, ella le abrazo y empezó a llorar en la hendidura de su masculino cuello

-Yo… Yo…- gimoteaba la chica entre un llanto incomprensible –Yo…-

-Tranquila- le susurró él una sola y suave vez, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en el cabello

-Te Amo- dijo con un poco de aliento que había logrado aspirar y luego lloro de nuevo, más aferrada al inmóvil cuerpo del moreno, quien retuvo el aliento

-Yo también Sakura… y no te quiero perder…- dijo y luego le beso el cachete –no de nuevo- susurró muy despacio en el oído de la chica, tan despacio que… ella creyó que había sido su imaginación

-Debería de volver al ensayo- dijo ella secándose algunas lágrimas

-Sería recomendable que te laves la cara- le aconsejó él con media sonrisa mientras le secaba algunas, se acerco a su boca y sintió los labios de la chica temblar, se desvió un poco y beso su mejilla, cerca de los labios –Ya nos acostumbraremos- dijo volviéndola a abrazar y luego se separaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado

-¿Y Sakura?- pregunto Deidara cuando Sasuke entro en la pequeña sala de música

-Ya viene, fue al baño- dijo el sereno y frío, en unos minutos de preparación de instrumentos se vio a una radiante Sakura atravesar la puerta

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo con una radiante sonrisa, los ojos le brillaban un poco más

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto el Uchiha mayor a su hermano

-…Ciertas cosas- resolvió a responder el otro encogiéndose de hombros, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, el mayor rechino los dientes y le dio la espalda a su hermano, al hacer esto una gran sonrisa se pinto en su rostro

-¡Prepárense todos!- ordenó Itachi –cantaremos una que todos aquí han escuchado… y la cantante será Sakura ahora- termino con una sonrisa, Sakura se sonrojo un poco

-Está bien…- acepto ella - ¿Cuál?-

-Pues…- Itachi se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído, ella sonrió y asintió, se dirigió hacia Hinata y le hablo, Hinata tuvo la misma reacción e Itachi le pico el ojo a Deidara

-Antes de comenzar…- dijo Sakura –Gracias por dejarnos tocar una de las mejores canciones de uno de los mejores animé- agradeció Sakura a Itachi y le pico el ojo para empezar a reír –Ahora, que empiece la función…-

(La canción es LUCY de NANA, cantada por Anna Tsuchiya)

Los solos de las guitarras empezaron a sonar mientras que Naruto llamaba por teléfono…

**Sakura: **Yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, keep going on

-Sí, diles a todos los que conozcas que se vengan a la casa de los Uchiha… no creo que no hay problema- decía Naruto al teléfono

**Sakura: **Yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, keep going on

-Sasuke, ¿Hay algún problema asi vienen a verlos tocar?- le preguntó Naruto

-Que no pasen de 25- respondió el con serenidad

-Ya escuchaste, que no pasen de 25… nos vemos- Luego de unos segundos el teléfono de Naruto empezó a repicar –No puedo creer lo rápido que llegan- expreso para bajar de inmediato por las escaleras.

**Sakura:** Baby I'm standing alone

wasurenu; Rainy day

Anata no kage wo otte

And It's over; suna no you ni

-*¿Qué hace aquí esta gente?*- se pregunto mentalmente Itachi, Sakura le pico el ojo a Hinata mientras la sala de música ya estaba llena por la mitad… ¡Ya estaba allá la mitad!

-Hmp- musitó Sasuke al ver como por lo menos veinte personas entraban llenando la mitad de la sala

**Sakura:** sigh every night

I scream like a child and cried

Shizuka ni tadayou Sorrow

Please, please god tsumi WO yurushite

-SI, siga, pase, arriba, pase- decía Naruto mientras unas cinco personas más entraban a la casa -¿Cuántos Ino?- pregunto al ver a la susodicha allí

-Pues… se me paso la mano, subamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa, y cuando ella salió corriendo aproximadamente otras veinte personas corrieron detrás de ella

**Sakura: **I don't need to hide no more

(Ao) ku hikaru hou e nagareteku

Going on

Todos entraron, llenando asi la sala, y Sakura miro con complicidad a Hinata, se preparó para el coro

**Sakura: **You've got the chance now

You've got the power

Kidzuite so true yourself

I show you my life now

I show you my love now

I show you everything yeah yeah

Baby don't be afraid

Sakura cantaba mirando fijamente a Sasuke, quien le regalaba su acostumbrada media sonrisa, ella cerraba a veces los ojos, sentía como todo fluía, la gente a su alrededor aplaudía y coreaba con ella la canción, al parecer no era la única Otaku.

Tomó con fuerza su guitarra y termino el coro para empezar con un solo

**Sakura: **Baby I'm lying alone

Mezamenu; drowning days

Owari no nai; my misery

Now I know that furimukanai

Sakura paseaba la mirada por el público, aunque estuviera tocando y cantando con emoción, estaba como un manojo de nervios por dentro, miro a Itachi el cual lo percibió y asintió a su favor, Deidara contenía una carcajada por la situación de ella, Tan nerviosa la chica, pensaba.

**Sakura:** Life goes round & round

Just silence surrounding me

Moetsukite; like a Phoenix

And I'm falling ubawarete iku

De Itachi a Deidara, de Deidara a Hinata, de Hinata a Naruto, de Naruto a Sasuke, y ahí terminaba el ciclo, Sasuke, tal vez fuera él la razón de la dedicación que mostraba durante la canción.

**Sakura:** I don't need to lie any more

Yureru nami no you Ni

Ikireba ii going on

-¿Qué tal, Sasuke?- le preguntó Naruto –Un día de estos debemos organizar un toque- le dijo sonriente

-Pero no en mi casa, idiota, dale gracias al destino de que mis padres no están aquí… estuviéramos muertos- dijo el viendo a toda la gente que cantaba a coro con Sakura

**Sakura:** You'd better change now

You'd better catch now

Kawaranai so be yourself

I'll show you my strength now

I'll show you my love now

I'll show you everything yeah, yeah

Baby don't be afraid

-No me vas a negar que Sakura es la mejor- le gritó Ino a Sasuke para que escuchara bien

-No lo niego- gritó él en contesta –Concuerdo contigo- volvió a gritar –Incluso me encanta- susurro para sí mismo mientras la miraba cantar

Sakura y Hinata se sonrieron de nuevo, Hinata casi lloraba de emoción mientras sus manos recorrían rápidamente el teclado eléctrico y las muñecas de Sakura se perdían con la forma de la guitarra

**Sakura:** You've got the chance now

You've got the power

Kidzuite so true yourself

I'll show you my life now

I show you my love now

I'll show you everything yeah, yeah

You'd better change now

You'd better catch now

Kawaranai so be yourself

I'll show you my strength now

I'll show you my love now

I'll show you everything yeah, yeah

Baby don't be afraid

Fuera de la casa simplemente se escuchaba un vislumbro del ruido, pero dentro la música llenaba el lugar, estaba inundado.

Sakura cerró los ojos en la estrofa final, en su rostro solo se imaginaba varias escenas de su vida con Sasuke, habían algunas imágenes que no tenían nada que ver, eran borrosas y no las entendía, fruncía varias veces el ceño y las desechaba.

La gente le apoyaba coreando la canción y gritando o aplaudiendo al ritmo

**Sakura:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeah keep going on

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, keep going on

Ya la canción estaba llegando a su final, las manos de Sakura empezaban a temblar y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, tal vez el final fuera fatal, pero al final, como Sasuke suponía, todo salió bien

-¡Muchas Gracias!- gritó Sakura con emoción, todos correspondieron, ella se bajo y salió hacia el jardín de los Uchiha, seguida por el resto.

En el jardín todos se organizaron, una fiesta desprevenida, y un largo largo día por delante.

**Continuará…**

**La verdad, diria "lo siento por no subir en tanto tiempo caps" pero la verdad es que me han decepcionado con la poca cantidad de Rewievs que me llegan, eso me hace concentrar mi atención en otras cosas, si recibo una buena cantidad de comentarios lo puedo subir más rápido ya que tengo algunas cositas en mente... pero eso depende de ustedes**

** KXANDRA!! cariño siempre que me mandas los comentarios no sale tu correo ): agrega el mio, karrosa14 hotmail . com pero claro pegado .______. XDDD**

**Bueno la proximidad y calidad del proximo capitulo es cosa suya, y saben que no es mentira.. U.U**

**Con todo y todo, los sigo queriendo por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic *o* GRAACIIIAAS ^^**


	16. Cap XVI: Una extraña descendencia

Sé que me he tardado y en verdad lo siento en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Lo que pasa es que cuando no hay Rewievs la inspiración se va, este capítulo lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero

quería que hubieras bastantes rewievs para subirlo.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

Cap XVI: Una extraña descendencia.

Una nueva familia muy "extraña"

Luego de algunas zambullidas en las piscinas, una que otra broma de los chicos, uno que otro grito de parte de Itachi para que aquellos que osaban entrar a la casa a haces "cosas", se estaba adentrando la noche.

-¡Sakura!- gritó una sonrojada Hinata desde lo lejos, la cual estaba enredada en la cintura de un rubio hiperactivo.

-Hinata, ¿ese sonrojo es por el idiota éste o porque estás borracha?- dijo sakura con una sonrisa en la cara, pero con el entrecejo fruncido

-Creo que fue el Vodka- dijo su amiga estallando en risas, el rubio miró a Sakura con señal de disculpa

-Llévala adentro, ahora voy a despertarla para que vayamos a la casa, en verdad creo que si deberíamos llegar temprano… por lo menos hoy- dijo ella pensando en todo lo que pasaría si llegaran tarde o algo por el estilo.

-Como prefieras, Sakura-chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y entró a la casa con una ebria Hinata.

Sakura sintió como tomaban su mano y la jalaban hacía una parte que estaba debajo de los árboles, estaba cubierta por la sombra, no podía ver a nadie de la fiesta, nadie la podía ver a ella, quería gritar de la impresión, pero sabía muy bien quién la había tomado por la muñeca. Lo supo al sentir el calor de su mano. Lo supo al sentir la corriente que le transmitió la piel del "extraño". Lo supo cuando los pasos de aquel chico hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Lo supo cuando aquel sentimiento de impotencia por sucumbir al amor apareció en su corazón.

-No es bueno que te vayas tan temprano- espetó el chico, acercándose a su oreja, susurrando con dulzura, pronunciando con deseo.

-Claro que sí, así no se darían cuenta de la que se ha echado Hinata- dijo ella, conteniendo carcajadas. Estaban escondidos, cubiertos por sombras, y ella no quería que los encontraran.

-Con que así es la cosa- dijo él, con una media sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, la volteó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sasuke…- susurró ella

-Sakura- le dijo él, tomó su rostro entre las manos y la miró intensamente. Ella sintió que se iba a derrumbar, pues con esa mirada el intentaba entrar en su alma y sacar cada secreto de su ser. Lo miró con ternura, pero con fuerza. No iba a ser tan fácil leer su mente, no señor.

-Creo que debería ir yendo a ver si ya Hinata está más al corriente del mundo. Tengo que ir volviendo, mis padres son despreocupados pero no para tanto- dijo ella, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Hmp… algún día tendrás que volver- dijo él con una sonrisa pervertida, la abrazó más fuerte a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a temblar. –La próxima, no te dejo escapar, tenlo por seguro- dijo separando un poco el abrazo, lo suficiente para pegar su frente a la de la chica y mirarla directamente a sus preciosos ojos jade.

-Estoy casi segura que no- dijo ella –pero no lo tengas tan fijo porque el destino te suele traer cosas que no esperas nunca- dijo ella con una sonrisa retadora

-¿Quieres apostar?- le dijo él riendo socarronamente

-No hace falta, ya veremos que pasa- dijo ella guiñando un ojo

-Yo sé qué pasará- dijo acercándose a sus labios, la chica empezó a temblar de nuevo -¿En verdad no te acostumbras a esto?- le dijo él riendo, recordando las veces en que le daba fugaces besos en la boca sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta

-Es sólo que…- empezó ella pero no pudo terminar –eso a ti no te importa es una simple tembladera, sé hombre y ven acá- le dijo ella con firmeza y lo agarró de los hombros para acercarlo hacía sí misma, se besaron profundamente.

Durante el profundo beso, bajo las sombras, con los corazones a millón y la piel erizada, se fueron inclinando. Sakura sintió como el césped se pegaba a su espalda, como su cabeza descansaba en las gruesas raíces de un árbol, el olor a humedad y a naturaleza inundo su nariz, mientras el dulce sabor de la boca Uchiha se hacía dueño de su boca, infectando con azúcar a su cerebro, haciendo que se desconectara del mundo y de sus pensamientos. Allí, sobre aquellas raíces, acostados en el césped, bajo las sombras, las manos cobraron vida, y sin apoyar los pensamientos de sus dueños, ellas simplemente recorrían todas partes sin control.

Aquel dulce sabor y aquellos rítmicos movimientos se alejaron de su rosada boca. Sintió aliento en su cuello, humedad en su clavícula, manos en su torso, sintió que empezaba a subir a las estrellas. Él recorría aquella dulce piel que le había provocado desde el primer momento. Cuando la vio cantando, riendo, jugando tenis, desde que la vio bajar de su carro en el estacionamiento del instituto, desde que corría con unas piernas cortas por los grandes prados verdes que les regalaban los campos de Inglaterra, desde hace mucho tiempo, él la deseaba.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritaba una estridente voz desde afuera, desde el lugar que no veían ni que los veían, pero acababan de descubrir que si escuchaban -¡Deja de hacer cosas con el idiota y sal de donde sea que estés!-

-Tsk, Naruto- dijo la pareja bajo el árbol, con cansancio, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con picardía, se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios y se levantaron, acomodaron un poco sus prendas y salieron de las sombras.

-La próxima vez que hagas eso imbécil, te juro que te parto la cara- le dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados mientras el rubio reía con ganas

-Así que tenía razón- dijo él mientras miraba picadamente a Sakura

-Pues sí, y nos interrumpiste- contestó ella

-Es que Hinata empezó a armar un berrinche, que quiere volver a su casa porque sino se perdería su muñeca-

-Esa mujer no supera su infancia- dijo con cansancio Sakura mientras se dirigía a la casa, seguida por el azabache y por el rubio.

-¡Sakura!- gritó una desesperada Hinata, tenía los pómulos sonrosados de tanto llorar

-espera Hinata, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Mi muñeca ¡Mi muñeca!- gritaba sin control

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con tu muñeca?!- gritó Sakura hastiada de los sollozos sin sentido de Hinata, la cual bajó la mirada y la volvió a alzar con pesar en su expresión

-Mi muñeca…- dijo un poco más calmada

-Tu muñeca…- dijo Sakura, incitándola a continuar, mientras el rubio y el moreno las miraban desde atrás.

-Mi muñeca…- dijo Hinata, sonrió y saltó encima de Sakura- mi muñeca me habló, me dijo cosas que no puedo repetir, porque me habla sólo a mí, me dijo cosas tan secretas que tú no puedes oír, me confesó algunos pecados que prefiero no decir- cantaba alegremente, mientras que todos mezclaban la rabia y las ganas de reír al mismo tiempo. –me dijo algunas cosas locas que…-

-¡HINATA HYUUGA NOS VAMOS AHORA MISMO DE ACÁ!- gritó con impaciencia Sakura, mientras Naruto y sasuke intentaban huir del aura negro que manaba de su cuerpo

-¿por qué? Yo quiero seguir jugando con Naruto-kun- decía Hinata mientras reía, Sakura la tomó por la cintura y la aventó a la cama

-¡Que te calles he dicho! ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!-dijo Sakura. Sasuke llamó a sus sirvientes para que trajeran el carro de Sakura.

-No debes ser así con ella, sólo está bebida- le decía Naruto

-Calla, recuerda que es tu culpa- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. El auto llegó y se despidieron. Sasuke dejó una nota en la mano de Sakura mientras se besaban, al mismo tiempo que Naruto lidiaba con Hinata para hacerla entrar en su carro.

Hinata se durmió apenas se prendió el aire acondicionado, regando por todas partes el aroma a vainilla. Sakura iba metida en sus pensamientos mientras que, sin darse cuenta, escuchaba la misma parte de la canción en un CD que estaba rayado, nunca le dio importancia. _Sí le quiero… pero una vida de novia con Sasuke Uchiha no me será fácil, algo me lo dice.__** Tampoco te lo haría fácil una de casada con él, cariño, así que no te preocupes, además, deberías estar feliz, tienes garantizado que pasarás con tu novio actual el resto de tu vida, no tienes que dudar en ningún momento si te va a dejar porque simplemente ¡no puede!.**__ Según lo que escuché si se puede, sólo debe conseguir una mejor comprometida o algo por el estilo, ofrecerles un mejor plan a sus padres de negocio, mejores beneficios, y todo estará bien. __**No se puede encontrar mayor beneficio que con la familia Haruno.**__ Bueno pero ese no era el tema… tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé por qué. __**¿Tiene que ver con Sui?**__ En parte… pero no es totalmente eso, aunque sé que algo hará, algo pasará y en verdad no pienso que pueda ser inevitable ¿no? __**No sé, pero me parecería mejor que lo discutiéramos en la casa porque ya entramos a la zona de los árboles y me parecería patético terminar por un rasguñito con un árbol.**__ Gallina._

Sakura ayudó a Hinata a bajar, subió por las escaleras llevándola a rastras, y la lanzó contra el colchón. La chica se acomodó en la cama y se recogió a si misma en posición fetal. Sakura suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. Miró con anhelación a la puerta al final del pasillo, _primero un baño, y un paseo_, pensó.Entró en su habitación. Extrañaba que su siberiano le saltara encima mientras la pequeña Hachiko la esperaba pacientemente debajo de las cortinas de las grandes ventanas. Entró, esperando ver a su pequeña Hachiko en el lugar que siempre le descubría, antes y después de la desaparición del siberiano, pero por alguna razón no estaba.

_**No te desesperes, seguro está abajo comiendo, o salió a aparearse, nunca se sabe ¿estaba en celo?**__ No lo sé, pero ojala que sea sólo eso… aún no me duele la desaparición de mi pequeño Howskiel, perderla a ella también sería un golpe muy fuerte ¿no crees? __**Bueno, supongo que sí.**_

Se duchó y salió completamente renovada. Tomó una camisa verde, sus converse y un pantalón negro, era sólo un paseo ligero. Dejó su celular en una mesa de noche y tomó su ipod. Mientras salía Tomas le llamó.

-Sakura-bocchama-

-Tomas ya te dije…-

-No hay tiempo para eso, señorita, Hachiko ha desaparecido- Los ojos verdes de la chica se dilataron y su boca se abrió, giró y salió disparada de su casa, mientras su ipod temblaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Corría mientras apenas veía algo, sabía que su mascota no habría ido más allá de los dominios de su familia, el campo era extenso, y lo recorrió en su totalidad. Luego de unas horas, se estaba rindiendo, sentía que en cierta manera no tenía sentido seguir buscando, pero sus ganas de tenerla a su lado no la dejaban seguir. Sus dos mascotas eran su compañía incondicional… no podrían alejarlas de ella a diestra y siniestra, ¿no?

Mientras corría, una rama suelta rasgo su brazo, un hilo de sangre manaba de la pequeña herida que había sido provocada, sin fuerzas y con algo de frío, se sentó en el húmedo césped y lloró la pérdida de su amiga. Su pequeña amiga. En medio de su divagación, a lo lejos, escuchó unos ladridos.

Salió corriendo en dirección del sonido, a lo lejos, encontró lo que buscaba. Una pequeña perrita blanca y peluda con lasitos verdes oscuros ladraba con desesperación y a veces chillaba con su aguda voz. Un perro grande, alto y negro la amenazaba, le ladraba con fuerza, le mostraba sus grandes y afilados dientes. Un perro de la seguridad Haruno, seguramente.

Sakura iba a tomar al perro negro por el hocico, lo llevaría de patas a la pequeña casa en la que se ubicaba parte de la seguridad y ordenaría que lo mataran por meterse con su perrita, pero no hizo nada de eso, en el momento en que iba a saltar una sombra saltó encima del gran perro con innumerables maullidos.

Un gato, totalmente hermoso, negro como la noche, con ojos azules eléctricos, saltó encima del perro, desgarrando con sus garras el cuello de aquél animal.

Al instante el gato cayó al lado del perro, mientras que Hachiko corría a las manos de su ama. Sakura se acercó al gato, lo tomó, le sonrió y lo llevó a la casa junto a su pequeña perrita, era suficiente de paseos por un día.

Dejó a los dos animales al cuidado de Tomas, subió al pasillo que daba con su habitación, y vio la puerta negra, suspiró y entró en aquella habitación. Se sentó en el medio y miró todo lo que se encontraba en la pared, en el momento sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sostuvo con sus manos su cabeza, revoloteando ella misma su cabello, lágrimas que no comprendía salían de sus ojos y pataleaba sin motivo. Rogaba, pedía, imploraba que alguien no se fuera, que alguien regresara. Al mismo tiempo, pedía que alguien la dejara en paz, que se alejara, que no volviera. En un segundo, todo pareció detenerse. Se quedó inmóvil y luego se paró, salió de aquella habitación, cerrándola con llave como siempre y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Se encerró, tomando un lápiz y papel, empezó a escribir. Luego, en una carpeta, tomó otra hoja y dibujó toda la noche, hasta que todo aquello que se le había mostrado desapareció de sus ojos y sintió como la sensación de inspiración se desvanecía, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se levantó con la interrogación pintada en su rostro, se lavaba los dientes mientras se miraba en el espejo, recordando su sueño. Volaba en un Pegaso con los caballeros del zodiaco a su lado. Debería dejar de trasnocharse viendo clásicos. Se dirigió a su habitación, se vistió rápidamente y dirigió una mirada rápida al papel y a la carpeta negra que reposaban encima de su escritorio. Se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.

Una chica de pelo negro y rostro tierno se revolcaba en medio de una gruesa colcha negra. Sakura suspiró mientras hacía un gesto de repugnancia ante el olor a alcohol del cuarto. Se dirigió hacía la habitación de sus padres, la cual estaba vacía, no le extrañó para nada. Se dirigió hacía el comedor, esperando con encontrarse a su pequeña perrita comiendo en su verde tazón un poco de comida al borde de la puerta y, un solo tazón con comida en la larga mesa. Pero no fue así.

Al llegar, sus padres conversaban amenamente mientras comían, y un tazón esperaba por ser comido. Su mascota, comía tranquilamente al lado de un gato negro con eléctricos ojos azules. Se sentó con una pequeña sonrisa en la silla de la mesa, y comenzó a comer mientras observaba a sus padres, quienes por el momento no la habían notado.

-¡Oh cariño! No me di cuenta de que habías llegado- le dijo su madre regalándole una sonrisa

-¿cómo te fue ayer, querida?- le dijo su padre, con su voz autoritaria pero suave, mirándola con atención.

-Mmm muy bien, estoy pensando que, por ocio nada más claro, debería unirme a esa banda…-

-Bien pensado, por ocio- dijo su padre sonriendo

-¿Qué hora es madre?- preguntó ella, aunque le incomodara la formalidad era algo inevitable, de cierta manera así la habían criado.

-Las nueve y media más o menos, tu padre tiene que salir a una conferencia por un nuevo marketing y yo me quedaré aquí parte del día, si quieres en la tarde salimos a comprar algo para el gato- dijo su madre sonriendo

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo mirando al gato

-Según me dijo Tomas, Hinata se quedó a dormir anoche-

-Pues sí, está arriba, aún sigue dormida y no creo que sea prudente despertarla, así que dejaré que duerma, aunque si no se despierta antes de las cuatro lo lamentaré mucho por ella, total hoy saldré con mi mamá- dijo sonriendo con ganas, los dos padres rieron y continuaron su desayuno

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy querida?-

-Un amigo me invitó a salir a las ocho… pero si te soy sincera no tengo ganas de ir-

-No digas eso, una Haruno nunca falta a lo que promete, ve y cuando vuelvas veremos películas como hacíamos antes, ¿recuerdas?- Sakura en verdad no recordaba, pero por no dañar el momento que muy pocas veces vivía con su madre dijo que sí –está bien, si quieres te llevo yo misma y después paso comprando unas películas de comedia y drama- dijo su madre mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, el desayuno pasó sin más interrupciones, sólo charlaban tranquilamente

Un desayuno que seguramente Sakura no olvidaría.

_**¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu madre que se trataba de Suigetsu?**__ ¿Acaso estás loca? Si le llego a decir que es él, no me dejará ir, lo sé porque ella vio por lo que pasé y no estoy segura de que permita que lo vuelva a ver. __**Si sabes que te puede llegar a hacer daño, ¿para qué vas?, la verdad tu sentido común masoquista a veces me molesta Haruno. **__Calla que nadie te está preguntando, sólo tengo un poco de curiosidad, eso no es malo ¿o acaso si lo es? __**No sabría que decirte, pero definitivamente la curiosidad mató al gato.**__ Y la satisfacción de descubrir lo indagado lo trajo a la vida.__** Como quieras.**_

-Oh por favor señora, no se preocupe. Nosotros lo haremos por hoy, no importa, disfrute el hermoso día que hace y salga de una vez con su hija- Se escuchaba desde la cocina, Sakura sonrió con satisfacción y esperó en la sala a que su madre saliera, lo cual pasó, tal y como ella lo esperaba.

-Bueno Sakura, si no es problema para ti salir de una vez podríamos ir saliendo ¿te parece?- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa y una gota resbalando por su sien

-Claro madre, ya mismo le digo a Tomas que me traiga el carro-

-Oh, ¿no quieres que yo te lleve?-

-¿No te gustaría por un día ser atendida por tu hija en vez de ella por ti?- su madre sonrió y subió a arreglarse un poco para salir, mientras Sakura esperaba a que le trajeran a su benz slk. El auto blanco llegó al recibidor, siendo manejado por tomas, quién se bajó sonriéndole a Sakura, la cual correspondió a la sonrisa y se sentó en el asiento de tapicería negra a esperar a su madre.

La mujer bajó después de unos minutos y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto acomodando su camisa color ocre. Su hija contuvo la risa al ver el aspecto formal que había adoptado su madre sólo para salir a comprar algunas cosas para un gato, claro, a menos de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna otra cosa. Sakura acomodó su short de tela con cuadros blancos y negros, buscando su celular, lo puso en la guantera y empezó a dirigirse a la salida de la mansión.

Conversaba amenamente con su madre, sobre diversos temas. El colegio, lo que tenía pensado, como la pasaba con sus amigas y un montón de cosas más, Sakura solía hacerlo. Pero su madre notó en sus ojos un brillo que no había visto antes, esperaba saber qué era aquello.

Pasándolo por alto, siguieron conversando sobre el trabajo de su madre, los diseños y allí la señora se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?- preguntó su hija mientras cambiaba la estación de radio

-Verás, sabes que es una compañía de diseño de ropa-

-Claro que lo sé- dijo ella, casi riendo

-Y pues, pensaba en sacar una línea juvenil…- empezó a decir

-Mmm, me parece que será interesante- dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Y bueno, verás…- en ese momento, una melodía totalmente ruidosa a los oídos de la madre de Sakura salía de la guantera.

-¡es mi teléfono!- dijo ella tomando el pequeño aparato

-Sí, yo no tendría un repique como ese- dijo la señora suspirando con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde demonios estás?- le preguntó su amiga Hinata con la voz un poco ronca del otro lado del teléfono

-Por fin despiertas cariño, verás salí con mi madre un rato-

-Claro, ¿Podrías decirme dónde pones la aspirina y el cereal?-

-Ya Hinata no armes drama, dile a Tomas que te prepare un poco de desayuno y te de unas aspirinas, si quieres yo misma lo llamo en un rato para confirmar-

-Está bien-

-Invita a Hinata-chan a ver películas hoy, si no hay tanto problema- le dijo apenada su madre, Sakura dudó

-Hinata, ¿Te quieres quedar hoy a ver comedia y drama con nosotras?- le dijo sin importancia

-¡Claro!, pero mañana hay colegio ¿cómo hacemos?-

-Bueno no eres la cerda, mi uniforme te puede quedar-

-Pero es que tengo el presentimiento de que me apretará en el pecho- le dijo hinata sin malas intenciones, pero sin anestesia, mientras que en la sien de Sakura brotaba una vena

-Pues entonces pasamos por tu casa en la mañana a ver si no te apreta ¡chao!- le dijo con voz rabiosa Sakura, mientras dejaba de un tirón el celular en la parte de atrás del carro.

­-Ya empezó la edad de los complejos, ¿no?- dijo su madre, conteniendo la risa

-No me da risa mamá- le dijo ella seria, tomó una botella de agua que estaba cerca y empezó a beber mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Dónde es la cena a la que te invitaron hoy?-

-Es en un restaurante que queda por ahí… no, no es cualquiera es de "gala" o eso me dijo, yo iré como me cante- le dijo ella mientras miraba a su madre, amante de la elegancia, tragándose unas cuantas palabras

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la tienda. Compraron comida, tazón, mini-futón y un collar azul eléctrico. Mandaron a hacer una placa.

-¿Cuál será el nombre?- preguntó el señor fornido de la tienda

-Neimmu- dijo ella sin vacilar

-Qué extraño- espetó él –estará lista en dos días-

-Está bien- dijeron al unísono la hija y la madre

-¿De dónde viene ese nombre?- preguntó su madre, mientras veía su hija acomodaba los zapatos de charol rojos y las medias blancas y negras

-Es una especie de adaptación de la palabra "Name". Ya sabes, inglés, se me ocurrió por una canción que escribí anoche…-

-¿Escribiste una canción?- preguntó su madre

-Dos- le respondió sakura con una sonrisa, cuando se iba a montar en el asiento de conductor su madre le interrumpió

-Cariño, déjame manejar ahora, quiero que vayamos a alguna parte- le dijo ella, Sakura se encogió de hombros, lo veía venir.

Ocupó el asiento de copiloto mientras veía los árboles y la gente pasar a gran velocidad. Error, ella iba a gran velocidad. Sintió como se perdía en la lejanía del horizonte, y de la nada, unos ojos negros se fijaron en su mente, un perfecto mentón se dibujo en su imaginación, unos labios dulces rozaron a lo lejos sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza, ese sería un día sin Uchiha.

Mientras que paseaba por las calles, su madre iba algo callada. En parte, pensaría que era por algo que le iba diciendo cuando Hinata llamó, ya hablaría con ella después. Pensándolo un poco, conocía ese gran jardín que tenía al otro lado de la carretera. Las rejas negras el eran conocidas, al igual que el gran portón que se alzaba en el frente de una inmensa estancia.

-Esta es la casa de…- susurró con incredulidad la chica, mientras que su rosada boca bajaba y su mandíbula prácticamente se descuadraba.

-Sí, de los Uchiha- le dijo su madre, mientras que le daba una sonrisa de pesar con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que su hija seguro le estaba dedicando una mirada asesina, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a aquel ave libre ser tomada en rejas por un compromiso, pero en verdad no tenía nada que hacer ¿o sí?

-Claro…- dijo Sakura, mientras acomodaba su camisa negro de costura roja y el gran listón rojo de su cabello.

-hija, creo que te habría quedado mejor un cintillo común que un gran listón, aunque me gusta porque parece cuando te ponía los grandes listones de niña- le dijo su madre pasando del tema de los Uchiha mientras el gran portón se abría, su hija le dirigió una significativa mirada de "no hables" y su madre se calló.

Entraron por el gran portón, y se dirigieron a la entrada. Para sorpresa de la chica, no se detuvieron en la misma parte en que se detuvieron ella y Hinata la vez que fueron, sino que siguieron derecho por un camino que los dirigió a un lugar rodeado de muros muy altos y largos. Llegaron a una casa baja, de techo de paja bien acomodada, y al parecer fuerte. La edificación era, visiblemente, a base de yeso, y se notaban entre algunos lugares los bambúes que estaban detrás de éste. Detrás. Se veían grandes extensiones, y a lo lejos unos separados, al igual que se escuchaban los relinches de los caballos a lo lejos. Aunque notablemente, aquello que tenía en frente era la casa principal.

La madre bajó del carro y cuando se dirigía a la casa, la chica la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué es esto?- le cuestionó, sin dar rodeos.

-Pues la casa Uchiha, claramente- respondió su madre con la duda en la expresión

-Pero, su casa es aquella que pasamos derecho- dijo ella

-Sí, allá es donde reciben a todas las personas, pero esta es su verdadera casa, el clan Uchiha no pierde la autenticidad de la descendencia Japonesa, y menos la familia cabecilla- dijo su madre sonriendo, mientras tocaba la puerta de madera. -¡Mikoto, somos Sakura y yo!

La puerta se abrió

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- dijo la señora de cabellera oscura inclinándose un poco, Sakura la miró de arriba abajo, mientras detallaba aquel hermoso kimono kurotomesode que llevaba.

-Buenas tardes Mikoto- le dijo la madre de Sakura, inclinándose igual que la morena

-Buenas tardes- repitió Sakura inclinándose

-Llegaron justo a la hora del almuerzo- les dijo Mikoto, entraron, se quitaron sus zapatos y los dejaron en la entrada.

Sakura observó como se mantenía la autenticidad, ya que incluso el piso de madera estaba cubierto de tatami, y se pudo imaginar el colchón debajo de todo esto.

-¿Y Fugaku?-

-Está en la conferencia- le dijo Mikoto, con voz amable

-Ah cierto, me imagino que a la misma que fue mi padre- dijo Sakura

-Esa misma- afirmó Mikoto.

-¿Y tú hijo?- preguntó la madre de Sakura

_No pudo evitar preguntarlo.__** Pero si tú también te mueres por saber en dónde se metió**__ No te metas en esto, no te he llamado. __**Por si no lo habías notado, cabezona, nunca lo haces.**__ Ya, calla._

-Está practicando un poco en el Dojo, lo hace todos los fines de semana desde el desayuno hasta la hora del almuerzo-

-¿Dojo?- preguntó Sakura, sin pensar.

-Sí, aquello que ves a lo lejos es un Dojo, se practican artes marciales, kendo y no sé cuántas cosas más practican, aunque me asusté cuando vi a Itachi con unos shuriken- dijo ella, haciendo brotar una gota en la frente de Sakura

-Sí, seguro daría miedo-

-Sakura… el kimono que usarás se encuentra en la habitación- le dijo aquella mujer haciendo señas con su mano que se dirigían hacía el pasillo, haciendo que la larga tela celeste que colgaba de su brazo de moviera haciendo que las líneas negras que dibujaban un paisaje en el fondo se abanicaran.

-Claro señora- dijo ella con una sonrisa, aunque algo con el color de la duda se pintaba en su mente

-Sígueme, luego quisiera que me ayudes con la cocina mientras tu madre va a hacer algunas cosas de las que pedí favor-

-Como usted desee- le respondió Sakura mientras un presentimiento a "entrenamiento de esposa" se diseñaba en su mente.

Entraron en aquella habitación y, con un poco de pesar, Sakura entró a la habitación a ponerse aquel flamante kimono Irotomesode color negro.

Acomodó la seda en su cuerpo mientras la figura blanca de aquel dragón la cubría sobre la superficie negra, acomodó el maru obi blanco de hilos negros que ciñó un poco su cintura, se acomodó el pelo en una especie de moño, dejando caer algunos cabellos en su rostro. La señora Mikoto entró a la habitación y le puso un hermoso arreglo de cabello color negro, le sonrió y se abrazaron.

Mientras cocinaban en silencio, Sakura no soportaba la duda.

-Señora Mikoto, ¿no debería llevar un komon?-

-Oh, como lo pensé tu madre no te dijo nada, es una miedosa. Seguro tampoco dijo lo de la empresa-

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Sakura mirándola a los ojos, Mikoto le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

-Nada cariño, ¿podrías regar algunas de las plantas de la entrada?-

-por supuesto- le dijo ella sonriendo, pero al llegar a la puerta no encontró sus zapatos -¿Dónde están mis zapatos?- preguntó en voz alta

-No puedes llevar aquellos zapatos con ese kimono, lleva las geta que están ahí, las de la cuerda blanca cariño.-

-Está bien- dijo ella con un poco de cansancio, salió de la casa y regó algunas plantas, mientras miraba lo lejos aquel "dojo" -¿Qué rayos hago vestida así?- se preguntó mientras suspiraba, mientras que un ruido parecido a unas pisadas le vino al oído, entró de golpe a la casa, quitándose educadamente las geta y dejándolas en la entrada, pero corriendo con desesperación a la cocina en la que estaba Mikoto.

-¡Hay alguien en el techo!- dijo algo desesperada. Otra vez se escucharon pisadas en el techo -¡¿lo oye?!- dijo ella, pero la tranquilidad que manaba Mikoto era demasiada.

-Tranquila, pequeña, seguro es Sasuke- le dijo conteniendo la risa

-Sa…Sasuke… en el… ¿techo?- no entendía nada de nada

-Verás, desde pequeños los niños aprenden artes marciales, ninjas, tienen descendencia samuráis después de todo.- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-¡Mamá, soy yo!- se escuchó su varonil voz desde la entrada, una voz que hizo tensar a Sakura y poner su piel de gallina.

-Ve a abrirle por favor, estoy algo ocupada- le dijo Mikoto

-Está bien- dijo Sakura suspirando y dirigiéndose hacía la entrada, mientras que la madre sonreía en las sombras, por así decir.

-Mamá huele muy bien, ¿Qué estás cocinan…?- empezó a cuestionar Sasuke, pero se quedó a mitad de la frase al ver la bella persona que le había abierto.

-Bienvenido- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras veía a su querido moreno con una Hakama negra y un yukata blanco que era sujetado por un obi.

-Hola Sakura- dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras observaba detenidamente a la chica que se encontraba enfundada en aquel hermoso kimono, dejó el arco y las flechas de un lado de la casa y entró, quitándose las tabis en la entrada. –Espera-

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Sakura, bajando la mirada

-Voltéate un momento- Le ordenó, ella, por impulso, obedeció, y se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él –_Tal como lo esperaba, ahí está. __**Se ve precioso debajo de su cabello rosa…**__ Sí… deja de decir cursilerías, tengo hambre-_ Le dio la vuelta y la acercó a él de un tirón, besó sus labios rápidamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Sakura ven acá!- se escuchó desde la cocina

-¿Qué sucede señora Mikoto?- preguntó Sakura desde la puerta corrediza que conectaba con la cocina

-Ayúdame a servir la mesa- me dijo Mikoto mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Cómo usted desee- respondió Sakura inclinándose. El moreno las observaba desde la puerta corrediza, con una media sonrisa. Así serían las cosas siempre dentro un tiempo… ¿no?

-Sasuke ven acá, comerás y te vestirás para la ceremonia-

-¿Debo usar la armadura? ¿O puedo usar la otra que es más ligera?-

-Te diría que la armadura, ya que es invierno… pero si quieres usa la ligera, sólo que no con yukata sino con kimono, así te abrigarás- le contestó Mikoto, luego de sopesar un poco

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a comer

-Recuerda, el gris-

-Sí, lo sé, créeme que aún sé qué significan los colores en esta familia- le dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa, miró a su madre y luego a Sakura, la cual comía sin entender nada, pero también sin preguntar nada.

Terminada la cena, recogieron todo y Sasuke fue a tomar un baño. Mientras, Mikoto le explico a Sakura unas cuantas cosas que debía saber sobre pertenecer a la familia Uchiha, y más como esposa. Cuando se pertenece a la familia Uchiha, como esposa, se tiene que ser servicial con le marido, ya que se mantienen costumbres como las de la vivienda de los samuráis en la casa. No tan fijos como antes, pero las cosas más relevantes como preparar la comida, hacer la mesa, tener la ropa y el baño listos son cosas que se deben mantener. Actualmente, los sirvientes pueden ayudar de vez en cuando, pero aún así la esposa tenía responsabilidad. Esta responsabilidad bajaba cuando tenían hijos, ya que tanto la mujer como el hombre, desde hace algunos años para acá, se tienen que ocupar por igual de éstos.

Sakura no creía lo que oía, se imaginaba todos los días sirviéndole comida, preparando el baño, alistando la ropa, prácticamente se imaginaba estando a disposición de Sasuke toda su larga, larga vida.

-Pero si tanto se mantienen las costumbres y todo eso, ¿Sasuke no debería tener un corte con rapados a los laterales y una coleta y cosas así?- preguntó Sakura, trayendo a su mente algunas cosas que aprendió en la primaria sobre historia.

-Sí, pero por como son las cosas actualmente, después de pasar cierta prueba es que se les permite usar la coleta, si hacemos que todos los uchiha usen cola y lados rapados en el instituto o cosas así, creerían que somos algunos yakuza- dijo Mikoto riendo un poco –actualmente, cuando el padre considere que su hijo está en una edad madura, le hace una prueba para comprobarlo, si la pasa se le da permiso de utilizar una coleta, pero ya el rapado no se utiliza. Me imagino que has visto a Itachi-

La imagen de un chico blanco de ojos negros como el carbón y cabello del mismo color largo y atado en una coleta baja se le vino a la mente a Sakura, abrió un poco la boca y después la cerró, se supone que eran colas altas ¿no?

-Si piensas que la coleta debería ser alta…- le dijo la señora Mikoto mientras servía el té –En esta familia, mientras esté soltero o comprometido se usa baja, pero desde la ceremonia nupcial tiene derecho a usarla alta- dijo dando un sorbo a su taza –según lo que sé, la mayoría de los samuráis de los tiempos de antes no se casaban ni comprometían, por lo menos no los más poderosos, pero esas cosas han cambiado- dijo ella mirando a la taza con un sentimiento extraño en sus ojos

-Comprendo…- dijo Sakura detenidamente. En el futuro le tocará volver a vivir en años atrás, después de salir de lo más moderno. Estaba segura de que se escaparía más de una vez, le gustara o no a Sasuke.

-Sabes, todas esas casas que ves anexadas a esta, eran casas para los guerreros, ya que esta edificación está desde que los uchiha fundadores existieron. Luego, sirvieron para que las familias de los principales Uchihas se alojaran. Es decir, en una casa vivía el padre y en las otras siguientes sus hijos con sus esposas, pero la familia cayó en una desgracia y asesinaron a muchos, por lo que desalojaron este lugar. El único que se preocupó por mantenerlo y llegar a tenerla como es hoy en día, fue Fugaku. Y así volverá a ser, sus hijos con sus familias aquí… hasta que sea demasiado grande para que quepan todos, por supuesto- dijo mientras reía

-Pero… cuando el padre muera, ¿Cuál de los hijos vivirá en la casa principal?-

-Bueno, eso es depende de quién gane la competencia… Se hace una especie de duelo o lucha para que el más poderoso, al que le corra mejor la sangre Uchiha, por así decir, ocupe su lugar-

-interesante…- dijo ella mientras miraba su taza de té.

-Ah sí, aquí está la ropa de Sasuke, tienes que llevársela y ayudarle a vestirse-

-¡¿Tendré que hacer eso desde que me case con él?!- dijo Sakura, alarmada

-No, eso era antes. Pero, actualmente, cuando haya alguna especie de ceremonia, tienes que ayudarle a vestirse-

-¿ceremonia?- preguntó Sakura

-Sólo ve y ayúdale a vestirse- le dijo Mikoto. –Ah, y cuando el te pida que las limpias, lo haces suavemente con un pañuelo blanco que hay por ahí- Dijo por último Mikoto, cosa que la chica no entendió. Sakura bajó la cabeza y de dirigió con un fuerte sonrojo a la habitación que se le había indicado. En verdad la casa era grande.

-Pase- dijo el moreno al ver la sombra en la puerta corrediza. Sakura bajó de nuevo la cabeza, suspiró y entró en la habitación –Tranquila, la ropa interior me la puse yo- dijo él con media sonrisa al ver que entraba la sonrojada Sakura con su ropa en manos

-Claro…- Dijo Sakura, a punto de balbucear al ver como el moreno se levantaba de la cama sólo en bóxer.

-Ayúdame a ponerme el kimono- dijo Sasuke guiñándole el ojo

-Algo me dice que te aprovechas de esto- le dijo Sakura con un sonrojo mientras acomodaba el obi que sujetaría también a la hakama

-Créeme que sí- le dijo Sasuke, quien tenía ganas de estallar en risa al ver como Sakura hacía torpemente el shin musubi. –el Shin Musubi lo puedo hacer yo Sakura, no te preocupes por eso… podrías ir limpiando mi Katana y mi Nodashi, no pienso llevar la Wakizashi- Sakura, torpemente, intentando recordar las clases de historia, tomó dos "espadas" largas y las sacó de su funda, las limpió cuidadosamente con una especie de pañuelo de seda que estaba cerca y las volvió a enfundar, se las dio a sasuke quién las ubicó en su lugar

-Ahora resulta que tu familia tiene una descendencia pura samuráis- dijo Sakura, sentándose en la gran pero baja cama y suspirando

-La verdad no… hace un tiempo, uno de los ancestros se casó con una hermosa, hermosa mujer. Era extraña, divertida, y caía bien. Pero había algo que ella y él sabían, pero la familia no. Ella era una ninja. Aplicaba toda clase de jutsus, y nuestra familia no aceptó eso en cuanto se enteró, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya ellos tenían hijos e incluso nietos que practicaban las artes samuráis con las ninjas, por eso es que nuestro linaje se "ensució" y por eso es que los integrantes de las familias dejaron de tener el Sharingan, después de todo esa chica era esposa del Uchiha mayor, que cometió pecado. Qué ironía-

-¿Sharingan?-

-Sí, era un poder que se revelaba en los Uchiha cuando tenían cierto nivel de poder, permitía prever los movimientos del enemigo, copiar sus tácticas, encerrarlo en ilusiones y no sé cuántas cosas más.-

-Interesante…- dijo Sakura mientras miraba el techo, de repente todo a su alrededor le parecía irreal y pensó por dos segundos que se encontraba en una especie de visita a algún lugar temático.

Sintió como se subía su temperatura al imaginar que incluso tendría que bañar a Sasuke. Eso sería excesivo.

-Es hora de irnos- ordenó Sasuke

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Sakura

-A una ceremonia nupcial-

-¿No es más fácil decirle boda?-

-No, se le dice ceremonia nupcial. El concepto de boda concuerda más con lo que es un vestido de novia importado con una iglesia católica. Aquí las cosas son a la antigua. ¿Por qué crees que llevo yo ésta ropa y tú esas?- le dijo con una ceja alzada

-Pues me supongo que será de tu familia entonces… pero, en verdad, ¿Por qué debo llevar estas ropas? Es más ¿Por qué debo ir?- preguntó Sakura, sacando por fin la duda que ahogaba en su garganta

-Porque eres mi prometida. ¿Por qué piensas que no llevas un Furisode, aquel colorido que llevan las solteras para atraer a pretendientes? Llevas ese porque, aunque representa que estés soltera, el color oscuro, el pequeño abanico rojo y blanco que está en tu espalda y el hecho de que tendrás que ir agarrada a mi brazo representará que ya estás comprometida. De hecho, si no lo estuvieras y sólo fueras una hija de la familia que respeta la sobriedad de nuestros colores el pequeño adorno en tu cabello sería blanco, no negro- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sintió a desvanecer pero no había nada más que hacer.

Se dirigió con su futura suegra y su futuro esposo hacía la limosina, la cual a su parecer, desentonaba totalmente con aquella cosa de la descendencia clásica y mantener las raíces intactas. Cuando entraron en un aparcamiento, se dio cuenta de que la edificación era parecida a la de la casa Uchiha, Tenía en la entrada un abanico blanco con rojo y era casi todo negro. Entraba gente por montones, todos vestidos con Kimono. Algunos hombres iban vestidos como Sasuke. Al bajarse, sujetando el brazo de Sasuke, una duda se asomó en su mente.

-¿Quién se casa?- preguntó Sakura a Sasuke

-No lo creerás si te digo, así que espera hasta que lleguemos a presentar nuestros respetos a los novios- dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa

Siguieron caminando detrás de la gente, hasta que la señora Mikoto se inclinó, al igual que Sasuke, cosa que, sin saber por qué lo hacían, Sakura imitó.

-Felicitaciones por el matrimonio, en verdad me siento orgullosa- Se escuchó decir a Mikoto, Sakura levantó su vista para ver a los novios que muy pronto serían marido y mujer. O, según lo que había entendido, Samurái y esclava.

Al ver a los casados, se quedó estupefacta, no podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo, ni siquiera pudo abrir sus ojos de la impresión ya que no entendía aquello tan repentinamente.

_No puede ser… ¡__**reacciona Sakura! **__Es que no lo puedo creer, ¡no puedo creer que hoy haya venido sin saber a la boda de Itachi!_

-¿Sorprendida?- le susurró Sasuke al oído, mientras contenía las ganas de reír.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, espero que los haya dejado WTF con eso XDD**

**Inner: Hasta a mí me dejaste así ._.**

**Katsura: ehm bueno D: espero que dejen rewievs ;D nos vemos cuando dejen rewievs suficientes para subir otro cap ò.ó XDDDDDD**

**Inner: se les quiere, gracias por no olvidar el fanfic ;D**

**Nyappy~  
**


End file.
